Mighty Ducks Season 2: The Chronicles of Avalon
by duchessofbooks
Summary: This is what I think season 2 of the Mighty Ducks should go. I got inspired by the anime series Cardcaptor Sakura. Summary: A princess comes to Anaheim in search of very powerful spells. With the help of the Ducks, they begin their new adventure. Also, a new enemy has come to capture the spells. Every chapter is an episode.
1. Episode 1

Mighty Ducks Season 2: The Chronicles of Avalon

_The Mighty Ducks Animated Series and its characters belong to Walt Disney Television. Original characters belong to me. _

Episode 1: New Girls in Town

_Darkness had swallowed the surroundings of the humanoid white mallard named Wildwing and he didn't like this._

_Then, a flash of light appeared and Wildwing noticed he was looking at the time when his comrade, Canard sacrificed himself to the Dimensional Limbo worm._

_Wildwing realized that he could stop him this time, but he seemed so far away to reach his friend._

_It was already too late when Canard handed over the mask to the other Wildwing and let go of it and he was gone._

_"Every time, it is always too late to save him," Wildwing said to himself._

_"It isn't too late," a feminine voice called out and the mallard looked up to see a black figure in front of him._

_"I can help you get your friend back, but you must help me," the woman said to Wildwing._

_"Who are you? And how can you help?" he asked._

_"Help me, help me be free," the female figure said, but then, there was a flash of light and there was nothing._

Wildwing awoke with a gasp, nearly hitting his head at the top bunk of his bed, who he shared with his young brother, Nosedive.

Luckily, Nosedive didn't hear his older brother's commotion and Wildwing laid back on his pillow.

"That dream, I had it, again," he whispered and looked at the mask that symbolized his leadership to his team.

_"Who was that woman? Was she a duck? Or a human?"_ Wildwing's thoughts said to him, _"Could she really help bring Canard back from Dimensional Limbo? And what did she mean help her be free?"_

Wildwing was too tired to think and decided to sleep the remainder of the night, with his thoughts still buzzing in his head.

()()()()()()()

Somewhere on the Pacific Ocean floor laid the Saurain's spaceship _'The Raptor'_.

"Every time we face those wretched ducks, it always ends up in failure!" Dragaunus shouted angrily at his henchmen.

"They are too smart for us!" Siege informed.

"My lord, we need someone more powerful to turn those ducks to dust," Wraith had said.

Chameleon, however, wasn't paying attention; instead he had his eyes glued to a book.

"Chameleon, what is that you have?" the ruler of the Saurian race asked.

"'The Book of Evil People in Ancient History'; I went to the library and found this, it is pretty interesting," the lizard said.

"I didn't know you can read, let me see that," Dragaunus demanded and Chameleon gave the book to him.

"You should look at the page I bookmarked," the lizard informed and Dragaunus did.

The page featured a story on an Arthurian dark wizard named Louran, who was feared for his use of black magic.

Dragaunus read the story about how Louran wanted to rule the world, but he was defeated by a good wizard and a young king and he was sealed in the underworld, where the dark wizard waited for his release.

"Interesting," Dragaunus said and noticed that the last page was torn out.

"Drat! Someone tore out the last page; it must be really important," the dragon ruler said, "Wraith, I need you to find the last page, I have a feeling it could tell us how to release Louran. Take Chameleon and Siege with you."

"What? Are you saying you want to partner up with this…this…human?" Siege asked, showing his hatred to humans.

"Not just a human, a dark wizard. Now go!" Dragaunus shouted and the three henchmen teleported away.

"Now ducks, be prepared to meet your doom," Dragaunus said, featuring his teeth in a grin.

()()()()()()()

Morning came upon Anaheim and the Mighty Ducks were awake and began their hockey practice.

Wildwing, however, struggled to keep his eyes open. "Hey Wing," his comrade Duke called out, "Are you okay? You look like you're about to fall asleep on us."

"I just had a rough night, I'll be okay," the mallard answered and took position at the net.

Wildwing watched as his comrades passed the puck to one another, with Nosedive receiving it and was ready to shoot it.

Wildwing's head slumped and he barely noticed the puck until it was too late. Nosedive took a swig at the puck and it hit his brother in the stomach.

"Ow!" Wildwing exclaimed as he fell backward.

"Sorry bro, I told you to duck!" his brother called out.

"Next time, shout a bit more louder!" Wildwing replied, but something caught his attention at the bleachers.

Phil Palmfeather was walking with two young women; one was dark-skinned with dark, braided hair and the other was light-skinned with brown hair tied in a pigtail.

"Hey boobies! Come on over here, there's someone I want you to meet!" Phil called out to them and they skated over to him.

"Ducks, I like you to meet my niece, Pearl Jadynak and her friend, Subria Kinsman," Phil said, featuring the two young women.

"Hi," the dark girl, Subria said.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Pearl replied, her brown eyes glimmering.

The ducks were amazed of how beautiful the two human girls were, especially Duke and Nosedive as pumping hearts appeared in their eyes.

Subria noticed this and gave a sniff and turned her head away.

"Hi, are you okay? I saw what happened, you're not hurt are you?" Pearl asked Wildwing.

The mallard was at loss for words when the woman spoke to him and nervously replies, "Yeah, I'm all right."

"Hockey sounds brutal to me, but it does bring excitement to your senses. My uncle has told me so much about you. You must be Wildwing," Pearl said and that's when Wildwing noticed her accent.

"Yes, and these are my teammates, including my brother, Nosedive, Duke, Grin, Tanya, and Mallory. Where are you from?" he had asked.

"England, we're here for our summer break, so we'll be here for a short time," Pearl explained and then shook hands with Wildwing, "It was lovely to meet you, we'll let you get back to your practice."

Pearl, Subria, and Phil walked away from the ducks and the team skated close to each other.

"Don't you find it odd?" Mallory had asked.

"What's odd? About how pretty they are?" Nosedive said, still showing his dreamy look at the two girls.

"No, I mean Phil never mentioned he had family, not even from overseas," Mallory explained.

"That is unusual, but Phil is p…pri…he likes to keep to himself," Tanya said with a stutter.

Wildwing, however, was still staring at Pearl, "I have to admit, that Pearl is kinda cute," he said to his team.

"Whoa, back off, you just laid eyes on her just a few minutes ago," Duke replied, patting his friend's shoulder.

"I have an eerie feeling that there's more to them than what they seem," Grin had spoken.

"You guys worry too much, let's give them a chance," Nosedive informed and they went back to their practice.

Up in the manager's office, Pearl looked at them through the glass window with worried eyes.

"Do you think they'll help?" Subria asked.

"I believe they will, but they may not believe us when we tell them," Pearl answered.

"When will you tell them?" Phil questioned his 'niece'.

"Soon, when the right time comes," the young woman answered, again, and closed the shutters.

()()()()()()

At the Anaheim Public Library, the Saurians arrived with their robots and Wraith bragged into the manager's office.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" the elderly man cried out.

Wraith held up the book and featured the page on Louran, "Where is the missing page?" the Saurian wizard asked.

The old man looked terrified when he saw the story on the ancient evil wizard, "I…I don't know where it is," he answered in a shaky voice.

"I detect some untruthfulness in you. I will ask, again and you will tell me where it is?" Wraith demanded and the old man began to shake.

()()()()()()()

At the Pond, the ducks had finished their practice, but got a distress signal from Drake 1.

"There is a disturbance at the library; what in the world is Dragaunus doing there?" Tanya asked.

"Maybe he needed to catch up on his homework," Nosedive joked, but they didn't laugh.

"Team, let's move out!" Wildwing ordered and they rushed for the Migrator.

Pearl and Subria heard the commotion and Subria could sense that something was wrong, "Someone may have found Louran's page, we better stop them," she replied, facing Pearl.

"Uncle Philip, we need a ride," Pearl informed and the obese man nodded to her.

The Migrator rushed towards the library and arrived just as screaming people ran away from Dragaunus' robot minions.

"Hurry up old man," Wraith demanded as the manager of the library placed in a combination for the safe.

Finally, the door opened and the old man showed the missing page, "Now that wasn't too hard," Wraith said, but then a shot rang out.

"Hold it right there, Wraith," Wildwing called out and shot out pucks at him.

Wraith easily swanked the pucks away and the robot minions shot their own rounds at the ducks.

They took cover with the old man, "What did he want?" Wildwing asked him.

"It's an old document on a very powerful wizard, you must get it back," the manager pleaded.

Wraith summoned a fireball and almost reached the ducks' hiding place, "You always make it too easy," he said.

Suddenly, someone smacked the Saurian hard and he fell backward as a tall, dark-skinned woman with a sharp spear stepped forward.

"Give back that page or else," she demanded.

Nosedive, however, noticed something familiar with the mysterious woman, "Subria?"

The woman turned around, it was Subria, except she had a warrior face and held a sharp spear.

"Subria, the page!" another woman called out and Wildwing saw Pearl enter.

"Pearl?" he asked in confusion.

Subria stepped towards the Saurian wizard, but Wraith hurled his fireball at her.

"Duck!" Duke called out, grabbing Subria and they crashed to the ground.

"Let's go, we have what we need," Wraith informed the others and they teleported away.

"No!" Pearl shouted, but the Saurians were gone.

The ducks stared at the two women with confused eyes and Mallory was the first to speak, "What do you think you were doing?"

"We had to stop him from taking that page, but now it is too late," Pearl had said.

"Okay, I'm confused, why was the page so important to you?" Duke asked.

"And you better start talking," Grin said, threateningly.

"It is better to speak in private," Subria said and they left the scene and entered back into the Migrator and it hurried away from the library.

()()()()()()()

Once the Migrator was far away from the library, Pearl was the first to speak, "My real name is Prydwen, Princess Prydwen."

The ducks gave looks of shock and confusion, "Princess? Of what?" Nosedive asked.

"Not what, where exactly," Wildwing corrected him.

"Avalon," Pearl answered.

"The resting place of King Arthur?" Tanya asked, in an astonished tone.

"Yes, in fact, he was my great- grandfather from my mother's side," Pearl answered, again.

"I'm Subria, princess of the Ndola tribe of Angola in Africa, I'm Her Highness's bodyguard," Subria said.

"Why are you here and how did you get here?" Wildwing had asked.

"First off, King Arthur and Merlin had created a portal for us to time-travel to any period of time. We came here to search for spell pages to the Book of Avalon," Pearl explained and continues, "Merlin had an apprentice, Pelles and he created a spell book. It contains very powerful spells that could release destruction and mayhem upon the world. Unfortunately, the spell pages were released by accident and we have reason to believe they are here in Anaheim."

"And why did you need that page Wraith had?" Duke asked them.

"It contains the words to help release our greatest enemy, Louran from the underworld. Pelles and Louran had battled one another for the right of ownership of the book, but Louran wanted to use it for evil, so Pelles sealed him away to the underworld," Pearl said.

"If Louran captures the spell pages before Pearl does, he will use them for his own doing. Her Highness is the rightful owner of the Book of Avalon and its spell pages," Subria informed.

"What makes you the rightful owner?" Mallory asked, unable to believe what Pearl said earlier.

"Pelles was my grandfather and before he died, he wrote my name in the book, making me the owner of the book and its spells," Pearl explained and the ducks were shocked.

Then, someone was honking their horn and the ducks saw Phil, waving from his 1967 blue Mustang Convertible. Phil entered onto the ducks transporter.

"Let me guess, Pearl and Subria told you who they really are?" Phil asked his hockey team.

"Okay, why should we believe them?" Duke questioned his manager.

"With this," Phil answered, showing a book that appeared to be ancient.

"That is the Book of Avalon?" Grin asked as Tanya looked it over with her Omi-Tool and did a scan on the book.

After a few seconds, Tanya gave a nod, "This book is over a thousand years old. This should be in a museum," she informed her comrades.

Pearl took the book and opened it, featuring a spell page, 'The Wind', and she spoke the words, "Wind spell, show us your true power."

Suddenly, a bright figure appeared and a blustering wind sent papers and things flying, but the figure bounded Phil in its grip, "Hey! Get me out of this!"

"All right, we believe you for now, just tell us what to do," Wildwing said to Pearl and she sealed the spell in the book.

"I was told that your friend is trapped in Dimensional Limbo. If you help me find the spell pages, then I will be able to rescue your friend," the princess replied, unbinding her 'uncle'.

Wildwing's body shook at the mention of this and says, "So it was you, in my dreams."

"Dreams?" Pearl asked, confused.

"For the past few nights, I had the same dream of seeing someone and telling me that she will help rescue Canard, if we help her find her freedom," Wildwing explained.

Pearl nodded and replies, "Interesting; the freedom part is true, too, from the pressure of Louran's existence."

Something inside Wildwing made him feel at ease with the mysterious princess and something else was growing inside.

"All we can do is wait; wait until something pops up on your Drake 1," Subria said and the Migrator drove back to the Pond.

()()()()()()()

Somewhere by the sea cliffs, the Saurians were performing the ritual of summoning Louran back from the underworld. There was a bon-fire and the three henchmen circled around, while Dragaunus held out the page that contained the words.

"Darkness of the world, hear us now! Release the one wizard people have dreaded for centuries! And let him live, again!" Dragaunus shouted the words.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and the fire began to swirl like a pinwheel and then, a steel door appeared and it opened.

A dark figure stepped forward and planted its feet on the grassy ground as the door closed behind it.

The figure was Louran; he was pale-skinned with black hair and beard, his dark eyes were empty of emotion, and he was dressed in black and purple robes.

"Who released me?" he asked in a booming voice.

"That would be me, Lord Dragaunus, ruler of the Saurian race," the dragon king informed.

Louran bowed to his knees, "How can I thank you? Perhaps world domination?" he asked.

"Oh, that will have to wait; for now, I need your help in ridding a nuisance that has been a thorn in my side for too long," Dragaunus said and he explained their situation.

"Lord Louran, do you know a young woman who is eager to stop you at all costs?" Wraith asked the wizard.

"I know a princess, who will do anything to stop me from retrieving a certain spell book. If you help me, then I can get rid of that nuisance you mentioned," Louran said and shook hands with the dragon ruler and everything fades to black.

* * *

From the Author: What do you think? I loved the Mighty Ducks TV series when I was a little girl. I was very upset when the producers chose to not continue with the series. Years later, I was watching the anime series, _Cardcaptor Sakura _and that got me thinking. This "season 2" was inspired by the anime series that I mentioned. To be honest, I hope the producers will go back in rebooting the Mighty Ducks. Reviews are very much appreciated!


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Ready to Fly

Night time came when Drake 1 sounded the alert for a disturbance downtown.

"Strong winds? A gigantic creature?" Tanya said from the report.

"It has to be one of the spell pages," Subria informed.

"Well we are not going to wait, let's move out!" Wildwing ordered and the ducks and the two princesses rushed for the Aero-Wing.

The Aero-Wing flew away from the stadium and hurried towards downtown.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and it nearly sent the ducks flying, but Pearl cried out, "Look, over there!"

She pointed to a giant bird creature flying overhead of them and its powerful wings sent strong gusts of wind. "It is the 'Fly' page, it gives anyone the power of flight," Pearl explained to them.

The planes' controls were unable to hold off the powerful wind gusts, but it held on.

Then, something shot past the bird creature and it was heading towards the Aero-Wing.

"Bang left!" Wildwing shouted and he and Nosedive gave a hard left turn.

The plane managed to slip past the unknown object, but it turned around and it faced the ducks' Aero-Wing.

"Is that…?" Duke sputtered.

"No, it can't be!" Tanya cried out.

"The Raptor!" Mallory finished for them.

"But that thing crashed in the ocean months ago!" Nosedive informed.

Then, the screen turned on to feature Dragaunus , the ducks' most hated enemy.

"Well Ducks, are you surprised to see us?" the dragon ruler asked, but they didn't answer.

"It seems they're speechless at our new and improved Raptor!" Siege commented.

"First off, let us introduce our newest member of our team," Dragaunus said and then, Louran appeared.

Pearl's heart pounded so hard that it nearly burst out of her chest and her eyes grew wide with terror.

"Louran! How did you escape?!" Subria demanded as she hid her friend behind her.

"All thanks to His Powerfulness, Lord Dragaunus, and these must be the nuisance he mentioned, what a pleasure that we'll squish you!" Louran informed and gave an evil grin.

"So, you are Louran, you look uglier than I imagined," Wildwing said, but that angered the dark wizard.

"I should've warned you, don't make him angry," Pearl whispered to Wildwing.

"Well, I see a little princess right there, did you miss me, you little prick?" Louran asked, with an evil grin.

"What did you call her?!" Mallory bellowed.

"Don't worry about that, we need the page," Pearl reminded them.

"Thank you for reminding me; friends, let's get that spell," Louran informed his comrades.

"Not unless we get it first," Nosedive said, in a feisty voice.

The two planes rushed away towards the bird creature, but the blowing wind overloaded the planes' systems.

"Get as high above it as you can!" Pearl ordered, but the ducks stared at her.

"Why in the world should we take orders from you?" Nosedive asked, but Wildwing stepped in.

"Why do you want us to do that?" he asked, a bit more gently.

"If we take it by surprise, we have to do it above it. Please, trust me," Pearl answered.

"All right, you heard her, take us at least ten feet above it!" Wildwing ordered his team and they nodded.

The Aero-Wing launched itself high into the sky, away from the spell's wind power.

Once the plane was ten feet above the creature, Pearl gave new orders, "Open the door, please!"

Wildwing at first was shocked by this, making him remember the day Canard opened the door and sacrificed himself to the worm.

"You are crazy!" Nosedive shouted, but Subria gave a growl.

"She said to trust her! Do as she says!" the African princess demanded.

Wildwing shook the memory out of his head, "Okay, but I'm going by your side, understood?" he said and she nodded.

He opened the door and they saw the creature below them and Pearl opened the book.

"Wind spell, I command you to bind this spell!" she shouted and the 'Wind' flew down and bound the spell in its grasp.

The bird cried out and Pearl looked at Wildwing, taking his hand, "Trust me on this. Jump!"

The two jumped out of the Aero-Wing and they hurtled towards the creature, with Wildwing gripping Pearl's wrist.

They landed on the bird and Pearl shouts out, "Fly page, I command you to return to the book from where you came!"

Something began to happen, the 'Fly's' form began to swirl around in the air until it entered the spell book and took residence in a vacant page.

Suddenly, both Pearl and Wildwing had resumed the free-fall towards earth. "What are we going to do?!" Wildwing shouted at the princess.

Pearl struggled with the book, but was able to shout out the words, "Fly page, I command you to give us your wings!"

Then, Wildwing noticed wings sprouting out on Pearl's back and wings also appeared on his back.

They stopped falling, instead it felt like they were floating above the landscape and it felt wonderful to them.

"Well now!" someone shouted and the Raptor appeared before them.

Louran showed his face and continues to shout, "You got lucky this time, princess and you ducks! For the next time we meet, I will get the next spell!"

The Raptor flew away and it disappeared into the night sky.

Both Pearl and Wildwing resumed their flying, safely towards the ground. Wildwing, however, whirled around in the air and Pearl did the same thing until they landed in the stadium's parking lot

"That…was…fun!" Wildwing said, breathlessly.

The two looked at each other in the eyes, their hearts pounded loud enough for them to hear, and Wildwing had the same feeling as he felt before.

"Your Highness, I swear and I hope my friends will, too, that we will protect you and your friend and help you capture the spell pages, every last one of them," Wildwing informed, kneeling to her.

Pearl nodded and then, the Aero-Wing flew over them and landed back inside the stadium.

Awhile later, the other ducks and Subria rushed towards them, "Bro, are you okay?" Nosedive asked.

"Ducks, I swore ourselves to be bodyguards to Princess Prydwen and help her capture the spells to the Book of Avalon, unless any of you object to do the job," Wildwing said to his comrades.

None of them spoke, they just shook their heads, and they went back to their headquarters as they talked to one another.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: Shadow Ducks

A new day began for Anaheim, especially for the Mighty Ducks, who made themselves bodyguards to Princess Prydwen 'Pearl'.

At the Raptor's hiding place in the hills, Louran apologized for the first failed attempt in capturing the first spell page.

"It isn't your fault, once we destroy the Ducks, you get the spell pages and squish the princess, if you like," Dragaunus said to the dark wizard.

"Oh no, I am going to make her pay," Louran replied, grinning and Dragaunus chuckled.

()()()()()()

At the Ducks' headquarters, Tanya installed some new hardware to detect the spell pages once they activate.

"I am looking forward to this, but I have a question," Mallory said to Pearl, "Will you help us destroy Dragaunus ?"

The princess looked astonished, but she replies, "I don't believe in killing, so I don't know what I can do to help."

"Well, it was worth a try," Mallory said, disappointed.

"Wouldn't you want to put him on trial? He and his goons have done criminal destruction to your home planet," Pearl asked.

"Trial? All of the inhabitants on Puckworld want them dead, in fact, they want all of the Saurian race to die," Mallory answered.

"From what Uncle Philip told me, they are peace-hating creatures," Pearl said.

The two joined in conversation and continued to talk once they were out of the headquarters.

()()()()()()

At the mall, a dark-like figure swirled around on the floor, taking people's shadows and it grew bigger.

"Mommy, look I have no shadow, but the sun is out!" a little boy said.

"How odd, I don't have a shadow either," the boy's mother replied, but then, she noticed the figure on the ground.

"AHHHHHH!" the mother cried out, terrified of the creature that resembled the Grim Reaper.

People noticed the creature, too, and ran off as the creature sprouted from the ground and hurled balls of dark energy at them.

()()()()()()()()

Back at the Ducks' headquarters, Drake 1 gave the alert of a new spell page.

"It's down at the mall, lets go!" Wildwing ordered and the Ducks and the two princesses rushed on the Migrator.

The truck burned tire as it raced towards the mall.

Once the Ducks arrived, people were running away, crying out, "Run for your lives! The Grim Reaper is here!"

"The Grim Reaper? It must be the 'Shadow' page, it is the only spell I know who has the appearance of the Grim Reaper," Pearl informed the Ducks.

"Look, there it is!" Duke shouted, pointing to the mall's fountain.

The creature rose up from the ground and stared at the Ducks, "They were not kidding! It is the Grim Reaper!" Nosedive replied in a frightened tone.

"This is no time to be chicken! Let's do this!" Wildwing shouted, shooting pucks at the spell page.

However, the 'Shadow' was flexible, therefore, it dodged every hit and it gathered the Ducks' shadows.

It hurled dark balls of energy at them, but they quickly leapt out of harms' way.

"We are never going to get this page, nothing is affecting it!" Grin called out to the others.

"Hey Ducks!" someone shouted and they saw Captain Kelghorn coming to their aid.

"Captain Kelghorn, this isn't a good time!" Wildwing shouted back.

"I know, but take this!" Kelghorn said, throwing a flashlight at them.

Tanya caught it, but was confused of what to do with it.

"Flash it at the thing!" Kelghorn ordered and they saw the 'Shadow' rising above them.

Tanya turned the flashlight on, facing it at the spell; it looked surprised and it slithered away.

"All right, Tanya!" Nosedive commented and they stood up.

Kelghorn joined them and Pearl kissed his cheek, "You have quick wits! Thank you!" she said and the short man blushed a beet red.

"Ducks, who is this lovely lady?" Kelghorn asked, rubbing his kissed cheek.

"Her nickname is Pearl, but she is Princess Prydwen of Avalon," Wildwing said and Pearl explained her story to Kelghorn.

"Okay, I am not a believer in magic, but I would like to see this 'Shadow' page you mentioned, and if what you say is true, I might be able to help you," Kelghorn replied.

"Thanks for the offer," Wildwing said and turns to Pearl, "What do we do now? The 'Shadow' page must be long gone from this area."

"I saw it go towards the high school, we can wait there and see if it will strike, again," Tanya informed and the team went back to the Migrator.

()()()()()()()

It was close to evening and the Ducks, the princesses, and Kelghorn waited for the 'Shadow' to appear at the high school race track.

"Man, this bites," Nosedive complained, but everyone stared at him.

"Patience my young friend," Grin said as he meditated.

"Patience huh? I have better things to do than waiting around for a-" Kelghorn stopped when he spotted movement on the track.

"I see it! Lets go!" Wildwing ordered and they rushed towards the track.

Suddenly, the Ducks slammed into an invisible wall and landed on the ground.

"Ouch! What the?!" Nosedive cried out as the wall of darkness disappeared and it formed into the Grim Reaper appearance.

"Funny, is it?" a voice said from afar and Pearl could see the outline of Louran.

"The 'Shadow', like every other spell likes to play games with you," the dark wizard informed.

Kelghorn examined Louran, "So you're Louran, you look ug—" "Don't! He hates that!" Subria warned and the captain shut his mouth.

The 'Shadow' looked at the Ducks and their shadows joined the spell and it created a few energy balls.

"Tanya, the flashlight!" Duke cried out, but Kelghorn shook his head, "It isn't strong enough! We need something bigger than that!"

Pearl looked around and noticed the giant overhead lights of the track, "Captain, you are a genius!" she said and she cries out, "The overhead lights! They'll work!"

"All right; Mallory, Duke and Dive, we'll hold off Louran! Tanya, Grin, find the fuse box for the lights!" Wildwing ordered and they took position.

"You annoying little rodents!" Louran shouted and the Ducks shot rounds of pucks at him, but he dodged them.

Tanya and Grin went around the track to find the fuse box and they did and turned it on.

The lights shined so bright that the 'Shadow' gave a shriek and dissolved to the ground as the Pearl stepped forward with the book.

"'Shadow', I command you to return to the spell book from where you came!" she shouted and the 'Shadow's' form dissolved and it took residence in a vacant page.

Louran had enough and yells out, "All of you annoy me deeply, I will be seeing you later!"

Then, he vanished, leaving no trace of his existence.

Kelghorn stared at Pearl and replies, "Well, you got me to believe in magic, and now, I swear to help you fight that creep!"

"Thank you, captain and thank your brain for making you a genius," the princess said and the short man blushed, again and the Ducks had to laugh.


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: Swimming Ducks

It was the day after the capture of the 'Shadow' page and the Ducks were to partake in the opening of Anaheim's new aquarium.

"I cannot believe my uncle forced you to partake in social events," Pearl said to them, "Doesn't that bother you?"

"A little," Wildwing informed as he and his comrades walked towards the ceremonial ribbon.

"It is with great pride, that we open Anaheim's First Natural Aquarium," the mayor said to the crowd and he cut the ribbon.

The people cheered and the mayor allowed the Ducks to go in first with their friends.

The aquarium was big with enormous tanks that contained tropical and non-tropical fish, sharks, dolphins, turtles, and Arctic creatures like penguins.

"It feels like I'm underwater," Subria said, amazed by the fish.

Pearl and Wildwing decided to head to the first penguin show, "Strange animals, they look like fat little men in tuxedoes," Pearl said and Wildwing had to laugh.

The penguins' trainer gave commands to the creatures and they played with floating balls and leapt through hoops.

Suddenly, the trainer cried out, "Help! Something's got me!"

Pearl could see the trainer's foot caught in a whirlpool and a penguin was caught in it.

Then, Wildwing spotted Grin jump into the pool and he swam up to the whirlpool, grabbed it and pulled it apart.

The whirlpool disappeared and the penguin and its trainer were able to get out.

"Quick thinking Grin," Wildwing commented and handed him a towel.

Grin spat out some salt-water, "There was an unusual presence in that pool," he said.

"You mean, like a spell?" Pearl asked, but Grin shook his head.

"I am not sure," he said, again and they left the show.

Pearl, Wildwing, and Grin rejoined the others in the aquarium's café and they told them what had happened at the show.

Then, Subria's spin shot up, "I feel some strange presence," she replied.

That was when everyone heard a creaking noise and the café's aquarium featured a long crack and water flooded the entire café.

Water swirled around the room, but Pearl saw that she was caught in a whirlpool and panic began to set in.

The Ducks managed to get the people to high ground, "Where's Pearl?!" Subria cried out.

Wildwing spotted her and he dived into the water. He used his mask to locate her through the murky water and saw the whirlpool.

He grabbed hold of Pearl's hands, but his strength was zapped out with all the pulling and water began to fill their lungs.

Someone swam past the two and it headed for the emergency exit door and it gave a hard kick, busting the door open.

Water emptied out of the café and Pearl and Wildwing took a much needed gulp of air.

"Are you all right?" the mallard asked and the princess nodded.

Someone gave a loud shriek; "Look at my café!" the manager of the aquarium appeared.

Wildwing gave a shout, "Something made that fish tank crack open and all you care about is your café?!"

"Yeah, did you use cheap glass?!" Mallory asked, pointing a finger at the manager.

"No, no, that glass was thick as a railroad rod!" he blurted out.

"Ducks, over here," Pearl demanded and they gathered around her, "It must've been a spell page, an element spell page."

"An element page?" Tanya asked.

"There are four element pages; Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth, they are a bit violent than the other spells, so we need to outsmart them somehow," Pearl explained to them.

"In other words, we need to cool them down," Nosedive said, but Subria stared at him with wide eyes.

"Cool down? Nosedive, for once you are a genius!" the African princess startled him as she kissed him.

"Okay listen, we need to capture the page when everyone is out, so we need to come back after closing," Pearl informed and they hurried out of the aquarium.

()()()()()

"An element spell?" Dragaunus had asked Louran.

"They are the most violent spell pages and you need to outsmart them," the dark wizard informed.

"Are they strong enough to destroy the Ducks?" Siege asked and Louran gave a nod.

"If we have all four, than we will be able to crush them," he replied and they all grinned.

()()()()()()

Evening came, but the new aquarium had closed early because of the incidents that occurred.

Tanya was the first to arrive with Subria and they found a surveillance camera and Tanya went to work.

"What are you going to do?" Subria asked, while doing a lookout.

"I am turning off the system for thirty minutes, it should be enough time to capture the spell," Tanya whispered back and asks, "By the way, how did you know the café's aquarium was breaking?"

"You can call me a psychic, but my body can sense danger even before it happens. Pearl has it, too," Subria answered and Tanya went back to work.

In the security office, the officer on duty saw that the camera system became nothing but static.

"Oh man!" the officer grumbled and picked up the phone, but it was out, too.

"Guys, we're good to go! Remember, you have thirty minutes," Tanya informed through the communicator.

The others rushed inside and they split up among the different attraction rooms.

In the penguin exhibit, Pearl and Wildwing saw the swirling whirlpool and the mallard shouts, "Hey! Come on out!"

Suddenly, the water rose from the pool and it showed its features; it had the form of a blue mermaid with pointy ears and sharp teeth.

"The 'Water'," Pearl spilled out and waved out her hands.

The 'Water' spell noticed the princess and summoned walls of water and nearly washed the two away.

"Come and get us!" Pearl shouted and the 'Water' spell followed.

"Duke, Dive, you guys ready?!" Wildwing shouted through the communicator.

"Armed and ready, bro!" Nosedive replied and pulled the door open to the freezer down in the kitchen.

The two rushed down into the kitchen, with the 'Water' in pursuit and Pearl ran into the freezer.

Luckily, the 'Water' went passed her and Pearl summoned the 'Wind' spell, "'Wind', it's time to teach this spell how to cool down."

They slammed the freezer door shut with the two spells inside. The 'Wind' summoned a cold breeze inside and the 'Water' began to freeze.

After three minutes, the Ducks re-opened the door and saw that the 'Water' was completely frozen.

"'Water', I command you to return to the spell book from where you came!" Pearl shouted and the 'Water' spell made residence in a new page.

"Yeah! I am beginning to like this!" Nosedive said, excitedly.

"Yo, Ducks! We better scram!" Duke alerted the others and they rushed back for the Migrator.

"Thanks again, Ducks, I honestly don't know how things would turn out without your help," Pearl said as the Migrator drove away.

"You can always count on us," Nosedive commented and the others nodded. Pearl smiled at them and the Migrator headed back to the Pond.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: Grin meets his Match

Nighttime was still heavy in the air, but there was something wide awake and it walked around the outside mall with heavy foot falls.

It stopped at the fountain and crashing noises soon followed.

()()()()

Dawn arose and the Ducks were wide awake, but Phil came in with a wide expression on his face.

"Turn on the news, you have to see this!" he demanded and they turned on Drake 1.

A news woman appeared and replies, "At Anaheim's National Mall, some are asking what caused the destruction to the outdoor fountain. Police say it could have been the works of a demolition derby, but others say it could've been rowdy teenagers having a night out."

Footage appeared on the demolished fountain; it appeared that someone with incredible strength slammed their fists into the structure.

"Wow, the only person capable of doing that is…" Nosedive trailed off and everyone stared at Grin.

"I see where this is going and I'll tell you this, it wasn't me," the giant mallard informed.

Pearl and Subria stepped in, "It is a spell page, one that has the strength of a castle," Pearl explained.

Then, Drake 1 sounded the alarm; something was up at the national zoo, "A spell page at the zoo?" Mallory asked.

"These spells like to make mayhem in public," Duke said to Pearl.

"It's in their nature to create chaos when they are not under order," the princess informed and they hurried for the Migrator.

The Migrator burned rubber as it headed for the zoo.

()()()()()

People were crying out in panic as something was crushing the concrete walls and steel cages, causing the animals to escape from their prisons.

"Where in world is it?" Tanya asked, since the Ducks and the princesses couldn't see the intruder.

"Follow its footprints," Grin advised, pointing to the crater-like prints on the ground.

They followed the craters to the elephant exhibit and that's when they saw a mother elephant protecting its calf from something she could sense.

Suddenly, the mother elephant was lifted off her feet and off the ground by an invisible force.

The calf cried for his mother as the enormous creature was lifted far from the ground.

"Stop it!" Pearl shouted and the elephant landed back to Earth.

Subria checked the mother elephant, "She's okay, but shaken. What is going on?!" she asked her comrades.

Then, craters appeared in front of the Ducks and a crushing noise soon followed.

"Oh, it seems the Ducks are in a tight spot," a voice called from the trees.

Louran, Dragaunus, and their henchmen appeared. "Back off Lizard Lips! You are in a bad spot, too!" Wildwing shouted.

"Is that so? Do you know what this spell is?" Louran asked Pearl.

"I do and its name is 'Power'," the princess replied and then, the noise stopped, and the spell featured itself.

The 'Power' had the appearance of a pink-colored little girl, wearing puffy pants and had elf-like ears.

"That is the 'Power' spell?" Nosedive asked, utterly confused.

"Looks can be deceiving," Pearl warned.

Siege stepped forward towards the spell, "Doesn't look too bad. Come here you little brat," the lizard said.

"Back off, Siege," Wildwing warned, but it was too late.

The 'Power' gave a powerful push to Siege, sending him flying and he crashed into the lions' exhibit.

"Holy Mother of Ducks!" Duke cried out as the spell created a crater with its fists.

Grin stepped forward, "I sense a great power in you, young spell," he said, but the spell gave a look.

It pointed at him and then threw a rope at him, "It wants to challenge you," Pearl informed the strong duck.

"A challenge you say?" Grin asked the spell and it nodded.

"You know tug-o-war?" he asked, again, and it nodded, again.

"All right, one round of tug-o-war; if Grin wins, the spell returns to the book. If the spell wins, well, it'll be free to do whatever it wants," Wildwing commanded and both the spell and Grin nodded, "One more thing, if one opponent is struggling, extra help will come in."

Tanya drew a line on the ground using chalk and the spell and Grin took positions.

The game began, both Grin and the 'Power' tugged hard on the rope, but the spell proved to be much stronger than Grin.

"Grin, c'mon buddy!" Nosedive cried out.

The giant mallard was able to root his feet to the ground and he pulled hard, causing the spell to move forward.

Then, the mother elephant took Grin's end of the rope and joined in the fight.

"This will take too long," Louran said to his comrades and he summoned an energy ball.

"Watch out!" Subria cried out as Louran's energy force hit the 'Power' spell, causing it to lose its grip on the rope.

"Hey, you cheated!" Mallory angrily bellowed and the Ducks shot rounds of pucks at the dark wizard.

"Ah, not even a thanks?" Louran asked, but Grin stood up.

"A person is not measured by his strength, but by strength of his soul," he said, but the dark wizard shook his head.

"Oh well, you take the spell, I won't be needing it, for now," Louran informed and he and the Saurians vanished.

Pearl rushed to the 'Power's' aid, but the spell was shaking its head and it stared at the princess.

Pearl opened the book, "'Power', I command you to return to the spell book from where you came," she commanded and the spell disappeared into a vacant page.

"Too bad we didn't finish our game," Grin said, but Pearl looked at him.

"Do you want to do a rematch?" she asked, but Grin shook his head.

"In other words, maybe another time," Subria replied as she lead the mother elephant and her calf back into their home.

"Grin, since you stood up to the spell, it is yours," Pearl said to the giant mallard.

The others gave a confused look at the princess and she explains, "If anyone besides me stands up to the spell and succeeds in helping me capture it, that person has, I guess you can say 'co-ownership' of the spell."

"That's cool," Nosedive said.

Pearl handed Grin a feathered quill and he wrote his name on the 'Power' spell page.

"Little one, I'm sure we'll have fun, again," he said to the page. Grin and the others leave the zoo and head back to the Pond.


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6: First Date

It was the day after the first day of summer and Anaheim was in the midst of preparing the season's festivities.

At the Ducks' hockey stadium, the Mighty Ducks had finished their morning practice and they gathered in the locker room.

"Hey guys, I have a question," Wildwing said and his comrades looked at him, "Would you call me crazy if I asked Pearl out on a date?"

Everyone's mouths dropped wide open, "Whoa, whoa, a date? Bro, do you have a screw loose?" Nosedive asked.

"Listen, I just want to get to know her, not start a relationship," the leader said to them.

"Then you would be crazy if you didn't ask her," Mallory replied.

"Ask me what?" Pearl asked when she entered.

Wildwing's face turned red when he saw the princess and began to stammer, "I was….wanting…to…ask…"

"Ah c'mon! Wildwing wants to-" Tanya shut Nosedive's beak before he could say anymore.

The white mallard took a deep breath and finally spills it out, "I was wondering if you like to go out with me."

"Out? You mean like a date?" Pearl asked and Wildwing nodded.

"Let me guess, you want to get to know me better," she added and he nodded, again.

Then Pearl pulled out a flyer, "It just so happens that the summer festival is happening now, what do you say?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," Wildwing answered and the two set the time for later in the day.

Once the two human girls left, the white mallard gave an embarrassed look, "I just did that, did I?"

"I'm afraid you did, Wing," Duke replied and the others laughed as their leader's face turned red.

()()()()()()

At 3 in the afternoon, Wildwing and Pearl arrived at Anaheim's Annual Summer Festival held at the high school.

The mallard wore his casual clothing and it felt good to be out of the armor for now, while Pearl wore a sundress the color of sunflowers.

There were vendors of valuable stuff; jewelry, t-shirts, flowers, and non-organization companies asking the public for money.

"Oh, they don't have roses," Pearl said when she saw the flower stand.

"Roses?" Wildwing asked.

"They're my favorite; I have a garden full of roses back home, red, white, pink, just about every color," the princess answered and asks, "Do you have a favorite flower?"

"Uh, actually I don't, I always get an allergy attack whenever I get close to one," the mallard explained as they continued on.

The public was surprised of Wildwing's appearance with a human girl and some of the media came up to him, flashing their cameras.

"Hey, hey, back off!" a gruff voice shouted over them and Captain Kelghorn pushed people out of the way.

"All of you, back off! Can't a working Duck get some peace with his girlfriend?" he shouted and the media people walked away.

Pearl and Wildwing just gave shocked looks when Kelghorn turned to face them.

"I cannot believe you just said that," Wildwing said, hiding his face in his hands.

"Oh, you mean you are not in…oh shoot," Kelghorn slapped himself in the face.

"Let's not think of that, lets get some snow cones," Pearl advised and they nodded.

The three of them helped themselves to big, cold snow cones; Pearl got strawberry, Wildwing had cola-flavored, and Kelghorn got orange.

"Good idea Miss Pearl, I was ready to die in this heat," Kelghorn said to the princess.

"What are the summers like in Avalon?" Wildwing asked.

"Not as bad as this, but we picked fresh strawberries and kept them cool in the stream so we could have them during the hottest part of the day," Pearl answered and asks, "What about you? What were the summers like back home?"

"Actually, we have short summers, so we don't have to wait for long to play hockey, again," he answered.

"I'll leave you two alone, I have to get back to work," Kelghorn said and walked away.

"I was told Kelghorn hated you and your friends, what happened to him?" Pearl asked.

"When we first arrived, he refused to believe our situation with Dragaunus and his goons, but then, this passed spring, he happened to witness Dragaunus in action," Wildwing explained.

"Seeing is believing, as they all say," Pearl chuckled and asks, "Can I ask you about your friend, Canard? What is he like?"

Wildwing felt uncomfortable with telling information about his missing friend and Pearl could see it in his face.

"I'm sorry, I won't ask anymore," the princess said, but the mallard shook his head.

"No, I'll tell you," he replied and tells her, "Canard and I met in school. My brother started the first-grade, but he was bullied by the other ducklings and one day, Nosedive and I were caught in a tight spot with Puckworld's worst bully and his goons.

"Luckily, Canard happened to pass by and he fought with the creeps and allowed us to escape, but I couldn't leave him, so I joined in the scuffle and we won the match and he said to me 'Flashblade, you have guts of a warrior, one day I'll repay you.'

"We've been friends since that day, but Canard liked to pick on Nosedive on a regular basis, and when we started the resistance against Dragaunus, I stood by him and fought beside him.

"When he sacrificed himself to the worm, I swore I will not give up on bringing him back, alive."

Pearl was stunned of the story and replies, "I'm sorry for what happened to him, he must be missing you and your comrades."

"In the dream, you said you would help bring him back, but how?" Wildwing asked.

"I know of a spell that can—" Pearl was cut off when people began to scream and they saw some of the stands were on fire.

Wildwing and Pearl joined in the crowd of people who were throwing bails of water on the fire, but it seemed the fire was jumping and spreading to the other stands.

"Wildwing, that is a spell! We need to catch it!" Pearl called out to him and they hurried after it.

They followed it and had it cornered at the track's field shed and it showed its features.

It had the face of a boy with fire red and yellow colored wings and red hair.

"'Fire'," Pearl informed Wildwing.

Then, a blast of energy came from behind them, but 'Fire' dodged it and Pearl and Wildwing turned to see Louran, Chameleon, Siege, and Wraith.

"Well, we meet, again, princess and this time, I get the spell," the dark wizard said and turns to the others, "Chameleon, Wraith, hold these two off; Siege, you come with me."

Chameleon went wild on his blaster and Wraith summoned dark energy and hurled at the two.

Wildwing grabbed Pearl and they hid behind the wall, "The spell!" the princess cried and summoned the spell book.

"'Water', I summon you to help us capture 'Fire'!" she commanded and the 'Water' spell appeared.

'Fire' looked at 'Water' as it splashed walls of spray at it, but the spell had easily shielded itself from the water.

"I said, I get this spell!" Louran shouted and he shot a dark energy ball at the 'Water'.

'Water' gave a cry as it collapsed on the ground and 'Fire' seemed to notice its pain and stared at Louran.

"Now, 'Fire' spell, I command you to come to me!" the dark wizard shouted and a web of dark energy surrounded 'Fire'.

Pearl and Wildwing watched, helplessly as 'Fire's' yellowish hue became cold blue and black.

The dark spell flew over the two spell-captors, missing them by inches, and it stopped to stare at Siege.

"What are you doing?" the lizard said, nervously as 'Fire' stared at him with cold eyes.

Suddenly, the spell engulfed Siege with a wall of cold fire and the Saurian gave a shriek as his life was burned out of him and his body was nothing but burned flesh.

"What did you do?!" Chameleon cried out as he shook his friend's dead body.

"I don't know, the 'Fire' seemed to have a disliking to him," Louran replied and 'Fire' took residence in a page in his own hand.

"It seems you fail, this time," he said, featuring the page.

"One day Louran, we'll have that page," Wildwing warned and the dark wizard and the two living Saurians teleported away.

"Louran ordered the 'Fire' to kill Siege, I know he did. Spells have free-will when they are ordered to do something," Pearl said to Wildwing.

"We better tell the others," he replied and they walked back to the stadium.

()()()()()()()

At the Raptor, Dragaunus received the news of Siege's death from Louran.

"I'm sorry my lord, I tried to stop the spell, but it happened so quickly," the wizard said, but he grinned when Dragaunus didn't look.

"Siege was my muscle, but he will be remembered," the dragon ruler replied and sat at his throne.

Louran chuckled under his breath and he let his mind speak to him as he thought up a plan.

()()()()()()()

At the Pond, Wildwing and Pearl arrived to see the others gathered at the bleachers, instead of downstairs.

"Team, I have some news," Wildwing spoke and replies, "Siege is dead."

"Really?" some of the Ducks asked in an excited tone.

"Yes, and you are happy?" Pearl asked.

"Well, it is about time that one of those creeps got served," Nosedive informed.

"How did he die?" Tanya asked.

"A spell page, the 'Fire'," Pearl answered and they stared at her.

"So that's what happened at the festival, we thought someone was pulling a prank and you two take care of it," Mallory said, but Wildwing shook his head.

"Sorry Wing, we'll be more…careful next time," Duke replied and they went down below.

Pearl was about to leave, when Wildwing stopped her, "I'm sorry things turned out bad," he said and adds, "How about another date? Consider it a second-first date."

"Sounds nice; how about Italian? I know a good restaurant; my uncle's treat," Pearl replied with a wink.

The two agreed for that Friday at five in the evening and the two went their ways.

When Wildwing turned, he saw that his team was staring at him, mouths wide-open.

"I just did that, again did I?" he asked and Nosedive comments, "Yup, you have a serious screw loose."

The Ducks shared a laugh and Wildwing joined in.


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7: Quiet Time

Friday came, it was the day for Wildwing and Pearl's 'second-first' date, but they decided to take a walk to the restaurant.

"I'm telling you, I just want to get to know her, okay?" Wildwing informed his team for the dozenth time.

"That maybe so for now, but just you wait," Grin warned, but the leader ignored him.

It was another hot day in Anaheim, so Pearl wore a white summer dress with blue polka dots and cute shoes.

Wildwing's heart skipped a beat when he saw Pearl in her dress and his cheeks turned red.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned about the mallard.

"I'm fine," he lied, but Pearl knew what his feelings were.

"Do you think we need umbrellas? It sounds like rain," she asked, but Wildwing shook his head.

"We'll make it to the restaurant before it starts," he said and they went on their way.

"Why do I get the feeling that Wildwing is falling for her," Subria said to herself.

The sun was bearing down on the two daters, but it was blocked by dark thunderclouds and loud booms echoed throughout the city.

"My mistake, we should've taken umbrellas," Wildwing said as rain began to fall.

"Quick over there!" Pearl exclaimed, pointing to a building.

The two rushed inside just as the heavy downpour started.

"Well, hello," a voice said from behind and they turned to see an old man in a suit.

"Ah, sorry, we came in here from the rain," Wildwing explained, but the man shook his head.

"Why don't you wait it out by looking at our display of inspiring paintings, it's Visitors Appreciation Day, everything is free of charge," the man replied and their faces lighted up.

"Maybe looking at a few paintings will not hurt, what do you say?" Pearl asked and the mallard nodded.

The two walked around, staring at beautifully detailed oil paintings from the 16th century to the present.

"Amazing, I wish I lived in Italy and paint like this," Pearl said, pointing to da Vinci's 'Lady with an Ermine'.

They then found their way to the courtyard room and saw the rain had stopped.

"Good, a break in the clouds, we may be able to make it if we go now, or we can stay, your choice," Wildwing said to Pearl.

The princess, however, noticed a young boy, holding a painters knife and he stood on a wooden briefcase, almost touching a small framed painting.

"Hey kid!" a security officer yelled out, grabbing the boy by the arm.

"Let me go! My dad made this painting! That woman isn't supposed to be there!" the boy exclaimed.

Pearl saw the painting; it had a light-purple skinned woman with a dark blue dress with a high collar in a beach house setting.

"C'mon kid, let us find your parents," the officer said, but the boy broke and charged at the painting.

"Imposter!" the boy shouted, but suddenly, a bright light surrounded him.

The painted woman moved one finger to her lips and Wildwing noticed that everything around him was silent, dead silent.

The boy stood still as the officer roughly took him by the arm and led him out.

Pearl walked up to the painting, "'The Smile' by Gregory McHenry," she read the caption.

"Doesn't look like a smile," Wildwing informed and the two decided to leave the museum.

()()()()()()()

At the restaurant, Pearl was still thinking about the incident, "Wildwing you don't suppose that painting could be?" she asked.

Wildwing's ear perked up, "A spell page?" he replied and she nodded.

"My thoughts exactly; when the boy shouted, the sound was drained from the room and I saw the woman move a finger to her lips, as if to say 'Quiet, please'," the princess said and their food arrived.

"So, its name must be 'Silent'," the mallard replied, swirling spaghetti on his fork.

"Yes, you are smart, like your friends, except for Nosedive, no offense," Pearl smiled, cutting open her chicken parmesan.

"None taken. How can we capture it? We can't waltz in there and say, 'Hey, your museum has a spell page, mind we capture it?'" Wildwing asked and Pearl began to think.

"We should go tonight, after closing, and I believe we need help from your comrades, Tanya would be good, she is good at being quiet, right?" she said.

"Actually she speaks a lot on her mind, but Duke would be better," the mallard replied.

"Yes, for being a former thief, he is still needs to be quiet as a mouse," the princess informed and they continued with their dinner.

()()()()()()()

The two daters returned to the Pond and they gathered the others at Drake 1.

"We discovered a spell page at the art museum, its name is 'Silent'," Wildwing informed them.

"'Silent'? It likes the quiet?" Nosedive asked, but they just looked at him.

"Actually, yes it does; it hates loud noises, so a museum would be the perfect place for it to reside," Pearl said.

"We're returning there tonight, so Duke, we like for you to accompany us," the leader said to his friend.

"Sounds good to me, I'll do it," the former con replied.

"Wing! Pearl!" Phil had shouted when he entered in the chamber.

"You put your date night on my credit card?! Shame on you!" he exclaimed, but Pearl gave a sneer.

"Actually, shame on you, uncle. If you had given the time on making me a credit card, we wouldn't have this conversation," she replied and Phil was taken-a-back.

"Ouch! She told on you, Phil!" Mallory joked.

"Pearl, Duke, ready to roll?" Wildwing asked and the two nodded at him.

The three spell captors arrived at the art museum just as the lights inside were turned off.

"The security guard usually comes on duty in an hour after closing, I'll set my watch to five of the hour so we can get away in time," Duke informed to them and he set his digital watch.

They crept low to the ground and crawled on all fours, looking for an open window or an unlocked door.

"Here," Pearl whispered, opening an unlocked door.

They quietly crept inside and they began their search for the courtyard room.

"Stop!" Wildwing warned and they hid behind a statue as a trail of light passed them.

"That can't be a guard, it's too early," Duke whispered and Pearl peered over.

She could see an outline of a small figure, perhaps a child and she began to think.

"Duke, can you do scary voices?" she asked, but the ex con gave a confused look.

"That can't be a burglar, must be a child, so I need you to scare him," she explained and Duke winked.

"Who goes there?!" Duke shouted in his deep voice.

"What?!" the child shrieked and turned around to see a dark figure's shadow.

"You are not allowed here after hours! Now go!" Duke replied and the child stepped forward.

"Show yourself! I am not afraid!" he called out and was about to peer over the spell captors' hiding place.

"BOO!" Duke exclaimed, showing himself in the light.

The boy cried out and hit his head on the display, knocking him out.

"Hey, this is the boy we saw earlier, the one who was at the spell's painting," Wildwing said and the boy began to moan.

"What happened?" he asked and noticed the three.

"What are you doing here?" Duke asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I'm here to correct my dad's painting, someone painted a woman on it," the boy answered.

"I'm afraid we're here to prevent you from-" Pearl grabbed Duke's beak, silencing him.

"Prevent me from what? From ruining the painting? Listen, someone already ruined my dad's painting," the boy said.

"Your dad is Gregory McHenry? I never heard of him," Pearl replied.

"Of course not, he was a struggling artist, he tried his best to enter the art world, but no one liked his paintings. This museum paid him for only one, but that didn't help him, so he died trying to be like Leonardo da Vinci," the boy explained.

"We're sorry; listen, what don't we help you? I'm sure someone at your height can't reach the painting," Pearl replied and looked at the two Ducks, winking.

"I guess I need the help. All right, follow me. By the way, name's Alex," the boy said.

"I'm Pearl and I believe you know two of the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim," the princess replied and Alex nodded.

"Duke L'Orange and Wildwing Flashblade, I watched some of your games before my dad died, but I don't like hockey, not to hurt your feelings," Alex said with a smile.

"No offense taken, show us the way," Duke answered and they followed him to the courtyard room.

When they arrived, Wildwing whispers to Pearl, "How can we capture the spell without Alex noticing?"

"I have no idea, but I'll try to think of something," she whispered.

"This is oil paint, it's easy to peel off," Alex said to them and was to get to work, when they noticed that the woman moved a finger to her lips.

Just then, a bright light surrounded them and they seemed to move away from the painting and found themselves outside in the courtyard.

"What the?! How did we get out here?" Duke asked, looking around in confusion.

"It did it again!" Alex said and the three looked at him. "Again?" Wildwing asked.

"Yes, every time I come here to do it, I end up here; is it magic?" Alex said.

"I believe it is, or maybe that woman hates noises, so that's why you end up here," Pearl replied.

"There's an open door, this way," Alex said and they returned inside.

They got back to the painting, when Alex dropped his artist's knife and the woman moved her finger and they were teleported outside, again.

They tried, again, and this time, Duke struggled to hold back a sneeze, but the spell page did the same thing and they were disappointed when they were teleported outside.

"This is getting annoying, we'll never catch that page," Duke said, clearly irritated.

"Well, I'm not giving up; I'm going back in," Alex replied, but Pearl cries, "Wait a minute!"

Then, Duke's alarm watch went off, "Oh no, the guard is on duty, he'll find Alex," he said.

"Pearl, I just figured out something; you can use the 'Shadow' page to capture the 'Silent'," Wildwing informed and Pearl's face lit up.

"Thank you, Wildwing," she replied and opened the spell book, "'Shadow', help me capture the spell page!" she commanded and the 'Shadow' spell took the form of Pearl's shadow.

Alex returned to the painting, when suddenly, the security guard saw him with his flashlight, "Hey! What are you doing here?!" the guard shouted and grabbed Alex's shirt.

"Let me go!" the child shouted and Pearl's shadow came to his aid.

Pearl's shadow pushed the guard and he lost his grip on Alex and his flashlight. Alex ran off and the guard went after him.

Pearl turned her attention to the 'Silent' page, "'Silent', I command you to return to the spell book from where you came!" she shouted and the 'Silent' returned to the spell book.

"Quick hide!" Wildwing warned as the guard returned to retrieve his flashlight.

Then, he turned his attention to the painting, crying out in fear and ran off.

"Haha, what a wimp," Duke said with a chuckle.

Then, Alex returned, "We better leave, the guard may be coming," he said.

"I don't think so, look," Pearl replied, pointing to the painting inside.

It now featured a young girl with long brown hair, featuring a wide smile while at the window.

Alex's face grew wide with a smile and then, his, or her hat flew off, featuring the long brown hair.

"Alex, you're a girl?" Duke asked in astonishment.

Alex didn't seem to hear him and she featured her trademark smile to them.

They left the museum and Alex went on her way home, "I don't know how to thank you," she said.

"It was nothing," Duke replied and they waved as Alex went down the street.

"She's a nice girl, maybe she'll become an artist like her father," Pearl said to her Duck friends and they walked back to the stadium.

Up on a building, a dark figure looked down on them, "Very soon, I'll have the one page that'll help me destroy those Ducks," Louran said to himself and he teleported away.


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8: Mallory's Scorn

Morning arrived and the Ducks were up and on the ice for practice.

Mallory, however, was feeling a bit different; she seemed to be 'blue' and she didn't want to do practice with her comrades.

"Are you all right, Mallory? You look depressed," Subria asked when the Duck went to the bleachers to sit down.

"I feel awful, which I usually don't, and I really want to get rid of it," Mallory replied.

"You're just feeling blue, maybe there is something that'll cheer you up," Subria said.

"I think I know just the thing," Tanya replied when she skated up, "How about a girl's day out, you, me, Pearl, and Subria just shopping for whatever you like."

"Actually, shopping sounds wonderful to me," Subria answered and Pearl nodded.

Mallory gave a smile and a nod, "That's better, so, how about noon?" Pearl asked and Mallory gave another nod.

()()()()()()

At 12, the four females, both human and duck walked around the mall, looking at shops that interest them.

"Hey look, a new jewelry shop," Subria replied, pointing to a newly constructed building.

They looked at the window display of necklaces, earrings, and brooches; the jewels looked both fake and authentic, but Pearl could tell the difference.

"Come in," a shop employee said, "Today's our grand opening, so everything is half-off!"

The four women went inside, amazed by the display of every jewel that glowed in the sun.

Mallory then noticed a brooch that shaped like a sword with a tiny red-colored gem in the hilt.

"How much is that?" she asked the employee.

"Normally its 59.99, but today its 10 dollars," the woman replied.

"I'll take it," Mallory said, handing over her cash.

Pearl looked at a plate that had smooth gemstones and the sign said 'Worry Stones: Place all worries away'.

"Interesting," she said to herself and bought an amethyst stone, but it would be for Mallory, not for herself. However, her spine shot up as she sensed something unusual in the shop.

Pearl looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary as she and her friends left.

()()()()()()()

Later that evening, the four women returned to the Pond, where the guys had looks of excitement.

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" Tanya asked.

"Laser tag," Nosedive answered.

"Hey guys, would men think I'm a fencer if they see me wear this?" Mallory asked, showing them the sword-shaped brooch.

"I don't know, try it on," Duke said and Mallory placed the brooch on the left-side of her shirt.

"Actually, wearing a sword brooch does not make you a fencer," Subria replied, but Mallory didn't seem to hear.

The female duck was silent, her face drooped down, and she was still.

"Mallory? Are you okay?" Pearl asked, noticing the sudden change in her friend.

Suddenly, Mallory's fist flew past the princess' face, missing her by mere inches.

"Whoa! Mallory, what's gotten into you?!" Wildwing demanded, but Mallory slammed her fist into his chest and he fell to the ground.

"Mallory!" the ducks shouted.

Then, a bright light appeared in Mallory's hand and a sword appeared that looked like her brooch.

"Oh my gosh! That's the 'Sword' page!" Pearl shrieked as the 'Sword' swung passed her face.

"It is possessing her, we need to get it out of her hand," Subria informed and Duke stepped forward, "Hey Mallory!" he called.

The female mallard stopped and looked at the saber-wielding Duck.

"I challenge you to one duel; if I win, the old Mallory comes back; if you win, well, you do what you want to do," he announced and the possessed Mallory nodded.

The two sword-fighters stared at one another, holding their weapons like fencers and then the battle began.

The 'Sword' and Duke's saber hit each other and the others were careful not to get caught in the fight.

"C'mon Mallory, I know you're in there, the 'Sword' is possessing you!" Duke said to the female mallard, but she didn't seem to listen.

After a few minutes, it was clear that Duke was becoming exhausted and Mallory didn't even sweat.

"Duke, use your hilt to hit it out of her hand!" Pearl shouted to her friend and he nodded.

Just as Mallory charged, Duke planted his feet to the ground, and swung the hilt of his saber at the female mallard's hand.

Mallory dropped the 'Sword', "Grin, grab her, she is still possessed, but when I have the spell in the book, she'll be fine," Pearl said and Grin took hold of Mallory.

"Be calm my friend," he said to her, but she struggled to get free.

Pearl, having the spell book in her hands, calls out, "'Sword', I command you to return to the spell book from where you came!"

The 'Sword' vanished and it took residence in a vacant page in the book.

Mallory's eyes then returned to normal and looked at Grin, "Uh, you can let go of me," she said and he did.

"What just happened?" Mallory asked, clearly unaware of the event.

"You were possessed by a spell page; luckily Pearl summoned it back to the book before you could do any damage," Wildwing explained to her.

Pearl showed the page to Mallory and she gasped, "You mean my brooch was…oh nuts," she replied.

"Don't feel bad, since you were the one who bought it, it is technically yours, and Duke's, since he disarmed you," Pearl explained and Mallory gave a little smile. Pearl handed over a feathered quill and Mallory signed her name onto the 'Sword' page.

I also have something that might make you feel better when you feel blue," Pearl said and held out the amethyst worry stone.

"A worry stone, I should've thought of that, thank you," Mallory replied, signing her name on the 'Sword' page and Duke did the same.

Mallory took the stone and then adds, "You know, I don't feel down right now."

Everyone gave a chuckle and they were eager for a new day to begin.


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9: Thunder Ducks

Anaheim woke up to see that a storm had rolled in overnight.

Dark clouds rumbled with thunder and lightning flashed everywhere from the city to the countryside.

At the 'Raptor's' hiding spot, Dragaunus was arguing with Louran for his failure in capturing any more spells.

"The Ducks are too smart for me, it would've been better if Siege were still alive," Louran informed.

"I don't want excuses; I want you to capture more spells so that we could use to destroy those pesky Ducks!" Dragaunus shouted, but Louran didn't flinch.

"You don't trust me," the dark wizard replied and the dragon looked at him.

"There are some spells that are strong, but the others are worthless, therefore I will not capture those," Louran informed and Dragaunus listened, "However, I do sense a spell page in the air."

"A strong one I hope," the dragon said.

()()()()()()

In the downtown area, a power line began to flicker and then the source of light zapped out to the next power pole and the next.

During the process, the electricity was drained from the buildings that the power lines fed to.

The Pond was also struck with a blackout, "Hey, what gives?!" Nosedive complained.

The Ducks were in the middle of practice when the lights went out.

"All the places are without power, it's a blackout," Phil said after returning from outside.

Pearl, however, gave a shiver, "I sense a spell page, a big one," she replied.

"I suspect it's one that has an obsession with electricity," Wildwing informed and Pearl nodded.

Grin, in his Zen pose, comments, "The spell is all around us, we must be one with it."

"He's right, but how can we capture it? Electricity runs everywhere and we don't have any idea where this spell page could be," Mallory replied.

"Actually, I have an idea where it could be," Tanya said and explains, "If we can find the high levels of electricity somewhere in the city that could be where the spell is."

"That sounds pretty accurate, but how can we detect high levels of electric power? There is no power here," Pearl had asked.

"Leave it to my Omi-Tool," Tanya said, again and she turned it on.

The super computer began to scan the city of Anaheim and it found the location, "Well, that's no surprise, there are high levels at the generating station, but that can't be it."

"It might be, we have to start somewhere," Pearl replied and everyone nodded.

"Okay team, let's move out," Wildwing informed, but Tanya held up a hand.

"Before I forget, take these," she said and featured some blue-colored suits.

"Rubber suits?" Nosedive asked, taking one.

"Yup, I knew we would need to use them some day," Tanya replied and everyone took a suit.

The Ducks and the two princesses zipped themselves into the rubber suits and boarded onto the Migrator and it rushed out into the storm.

()()()()()()

In the 'Raptor', Louran sensed the new spell page and informs his master, "Dragaunus, there is a new spell page, and I suggest we follow the Ducks to its location."

"All right, let's keep a distance from them, that'll prevent them from noticing us," Dragaunus said and placed in the coordinates for the Ducks.

The 'Raptor' came to life, lifting up into the air and it flew away in the sky.

It found and followed the Migrator towards the generating station that was a bit further away from the high school.

When it arrived, the Ducks saw a bright blue light standing beside one of the fuse-boxes.

"What is that?!" Duke asked in a horrified tone.

Pearl and Subria took a few steps outside, the hairs on their bodies stood up and Pearl gives an answer, "The 'Thunder'."

Then, the ball of electricity formed into a body; it had the features of a wolf with crackling energy at the ends of its fur and it gave a mighty roar.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and then, the Ducks noticed the 'Raptor' landed a few yards away.

"Ah man! Not now!" Nosedive said, angrily.

"Well now, if it isn't the nuisance, here to stop me from capturing another spell," Louran replied, when he teleported in front of them with Dragaunus, Chameleon, and Wraith.

"What ridiculous outfits they have on!" Chameleon chuckled as he saw them.

"They're rubber suits! One shot from that spell will kill you!" Pearl warned, but they seemed to not listen.

The 'Thunder' gave another roar and then, it charged at the Ducks and the two princesses.

Pearl immediately opened the spell book and summoned the 'Shadow' page, "'Shadow', help us with the 'Thunder'!"

The 'Shadow' spread its form and the 'Thunder' vanished into the black nothingness.

Then, the 'Thunder' merged out from the 'Shadow's' form and looked at the spell captors.

"C'mon, let's play!" Chameleon shouted, blasting his gun at the spell.

The shots agitated the 'Thunder' and its ends began to crackle with electricity.

"Stop it! You're making it angry!" Pearl called out, but it was too late.

The 'Thunder' changed its form in a bolt of lightning and it charged at Chameleon.

Chameleon was hit hard; he cried in agony and his body became charred black, then his body twitched and he laid still.

"You fool!" Wraith shouted, but Chameleon was already dead.

"Pearl, now's the chance!" Wildwing informed the princess.

Pearl summoned the 'Shadow' page, again, and says, "'Shadow', bind the 'Thunder'!"

The 'Shadow' obeyed and it became a black blob and it took the 'Thunder' as its prisoner.

"'Thunder', I command you to return to the spell book from where you came!" Pearl shouted and the spell vanished and appeared in an empty page.

Louran stared at the princess, he levitated over her, and a dark ball of energy formed in his hand, "I have had it! Time for you to die!" he shouted.

Just as Louran hurled the spell at Pearl, Wildwing scooped the princess into his arms and ran away in time.

The other Ducks shot their blasters at the dark wizard and his comrades, but Louran summoned the 'Fire' to burn the puck shots.

"We have no time for this, retreat Louran! Do as I say!" Dragaunus hissed and he teleported back to the 'Raptor'.

Louran looked at the spell captors with cold, dark eyes, "I am warning you, one day I will have that spell book and I'll destroy all of you!" he said, angrily and he vanished and the 'Raptor' flew away.

"Oh yeah, I'm not afraid of you!" Nosedive shouted, "C'mon, show me what you got!"

"Cool it down little bro, besides Pearl caught a very powerful spell," Wildwing informed.

"With that in mind, the electricity should be back to normal," the princess replied, closing the spell book.

"Can we shed these suits? It's starting to stick to my feathers," Mallory complained and as they did, the feathers on their bodies and the hairs on the two princesses stood up.

"Talk about bad hair day," Subria said, pressing down on her electrified hair.

"Hey look," Tanya replied, pointing to the beautiful landscape of Anaheim at night.

Different colored lights shined up the blackness of the storm.

The group took the time to admire the lookout and watched the lightning in the distance.

Then, Pearl turned to see Wildwing standing beside her, which made her jump, "Oh, I never noticed you there."

"Sorry; does Avalon have nights like this?" he asked, but the princess shook her head.

"All we had to admire was the stars, but I have never seen anything like this," she answered and the group decided to head on back to the stadium.


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10: Lesson Learned

It was the second day of July and Anaheim's residents began to prepare for the festivities for Independence Day.

At the Pond, it was 'Summer Cleaning Day' for the Ducks, since they neglected their duties in caring for their headquarters and Drake 1.

"C'mon bro, can't we do this after practice?" Nosedive complained, but Wildwing shook his head.

"I'd be dead tired if we do this after practice," Mallory informed, taking some cleaning chemicals.

Tanya began to dust the insides of Drake 1, "Oh, my beak, ACHOO!" she sneezed and noticed something on the ground.

She took it; it was covered in a black substance and it appeared old. "Must be old paper," she said to herself, but when she turned it over, the back featured symbols similar to those she saw on the spell pages.

"Holy Duck, this must be a spell page!" Tanya exclaimed and then noticed another piece of paper.

"Two of them! Oh boy, I am getting good at this," she replied and tucked the papers in her pocket.

The group then finished their chores, but then, they received a call from Phil, "Hey boobies! I left my documentation papers in my office and I really need them!"

"Uncle Philip, you forget everything!" Pearl said, angrily placing her hands on her hips.

"C'mon Pearl, cut your old man a break. Listen, I need those documents, can one of you guys bring them to me at the Sports Management building downtown?" Phil begged and the ducks and the princesses look at one another.

"I'll take care of it," Pearl replied with a heavy sigh.

"I'll come with you, my allergies are killing me!" Tanya exclaimed as she struggled to control her sneezing.

The poor duck went to shed her cleaning clothes and got into her regular outfit, but she didn't realize that the two spell pages were still in the pocket of her cleaning clothes.

The sun peeked through the windows and the beams shined on the two pages and then, something began to happen.

()()()()()

Pearl and Tanya rode on the Duckcycles to the Sports Management building in Anaheim.

"Ah, man this feels good, getting out of that dusty underground," Tanya said, breathing in the summer air.

"Can I ask you something?" Pearl asked her comrade and the smart duck nodded.

"What is Wildwing's favorite thing to do? I barely get to talk to him because of the crazy stuff going on," the princess replied and Tanya began to think.

"Other than saving the day, I say…actually I don't know, he likes to keep to himself," she answered, but that didn't help Pearl in what she was thinking.

Once they arrived at the Sports Management building, Phil was waiting for them outside, and he was excited when Pearl handed him the documents.

"Next time, Uncle Philip, make a mental note about what to bring," the princess said, with a sniff.

"Thanks a bunch, Your Highness," Phil replied, doing a bow.

Pearl shook her head and she and Tanya went on their way back to The Pond.

"Phil's not really your uncle, is he?" Tanya asked and Pearl looked at her.

"No, he was chosen to be my guardian. If something bad happened to my home, my parents believe I would be safe in the future, along with Subria," Pearl explained and Tanya was about to say another question, when her Omi-tool alarm went off.

"Pearl! Tanya! You have to get back to The Pond! There's something real weird going on! There's this-HELP!" Nosedive shouted into the speaker phone and it went off.

"That does not sound good! Hold on!" Tanya ordered and pressed hard on the gas pedal and they sped off.

()()()()()()()

The two friends arrived back at the stadium and hurried to the headquarters, just as a large tree branch sprouted out from the steel doors.

"Holy cow! It's like a rainforest in here!" Tanya exclaimed upon seeing the plant life growing in the Ducks' headquarters.

"Uh, excuse us," a voice said from above and they turned their heads to see the others, trapped by the branches and vines.

"My blood is rushing to my head," Duke informed as he was hung upside down and the two young females hurried to release them.

Once the others were free of the tree branches, Pearl looked at the invasive plant, "This is definitely the 'Wood' spell, but why is it acting like this?"

Tanya then gasped, but gave a look of embarrassment. "Tanya, is there something you want to share with us?" Duke asked and everyone looked at her.

"Okay, I found a spell page, two I think, but I thought it would be okay if I told you later," she answered, but Pearl shook her head in annoyance.

"You can't do that, because without a seal, the spells have the free will to roam," the princess replied, but turned her attention back to the tree.

"You said you found a second page, what was it?" Wildwing asked Tanya, but she shook her head.

"I don't know, it was covered in black ink," she answered.

"In the words of Tae Quack Doe, to solve any problems, you must start at the source," Grin replied in his meditated way.

"Grin, thank you," Subria said, giving the giant duck a tight squeeze.

"So Tanya, where did you put the spell pages?" Mallory asked her comrade.

"Gosh, they must be in my room, because that's where I changed my clothes," Tanya answered.

"Well, we have to start somewhere," Nosedive replied and the spell captors began their journey through the rough terrain.

Then, Wildwing stepped in something wet, "Did you hear that?" and he used his other foot to step in the substance.

Pearl looked down and noticed water on the floor. "Of course, 'Wood' only acts this way because of the 'Rain' spell," she said and she pointed to what looked like a puffy white cloud that was pouring rain water over the roots of the 'Wood'.

Then, something popped out of the cloud; it looked like a small child, clad in blue and white clothes and a pointy hat with water-drop jewels.

"Okay, little guy, play time's over," Mallory said to the spell, but it crossed its arms and gave a sniff.

"Don't pay any attention to her, she's a party-pooper," Nosedive replied and the 'Rain' spell nodded.

Just then, the spell hovered over the two Ducks and droplets of water began to fall.

"This isn't so bad," Nosedive commented, but then, the 'Rain' summoned a downpour and Mallory and Nosedive ran off.

The 'Rain' laughed and jumped up and down on its cloud.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Mallory shouted, draining the water out of her hair.

Pearl began to think about how to capture the trouble-making spell and then, it came to her.

"Guys, I need you to stand back," the princess ordered and held out the book.

The Ducks took several steps away from Pearl and the 'Rain', and the princess turned to the 'Water' page.

"'Water', I command you to trap the 'Rain'!" she summoned the spell and the 'Rain' realized it was in trouble.

The 'Water' spell emerged from its page and it summoned a sphere of water and 'Rain' became trapped in the sphere.

"'Rain', I command you to return to the book from where you came!" Pearl shouted and the spell, along with the 'Water', took residence in vacant pages.

"Now for the 'Wood'," Wildwing said, but Pearl pointed to the root of the tree.

The vines and branches disappeared and then, a small green woman-like creature with leaves for hair appeared and it floated over to Pearl.

The 'Wood' then went into a page and its picture appeared on it.

"See, she is a gentle spirit," the princess replied, closing the book.

"Oh, what a day," Nosedive complained and left Tanya's room.

"One thing's for certain, I really learned my lesson today," Tanya said and everyone looked at her.

"Care to explain to us?" Grin asked.

"It's best to give Pearl the pages, whether or not they are spells," she answered, but Pearl shook her head.

"Since you found these spell pages, they are yours to summon. Just sign them," Pearl informed and Tanya wrote her name on the 'Rain' and 'Wood' pages.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! Guys, come quick!" Nosedive cried out from outside the room.

The Ducks and the two princesses rushed into the corridor to discover that it was ten-times messier than before!

"Ah man! I just mopped here!" Mallory slumped down to the floor.

Pearl and Subria, however, picked up the brooms and mops. "Well, this place isn't going to clean itself," the African princess replied, but everyone groaned.

()()()()()()()()

Evening came and Phil arrived at the stadium to discover that no one was out practicing on the ice.

"Boobies! Where are you?" he called out.

He went down to the Ducks' headquarters, it was spotless, and he found the Ducks' asleep on the couches in the common room, including Pearl and Subria.

"Okay girls, let's go home," Phil whispered to the two princesses, waking them.

"Let me do one last thing; do you have a pen and paper?" Pearl asked and Phil searched in his pockets.

He handed over the pen and paper and wrote down the sentence:

_Wildwing,_

_Do you mind if you come to my place at 300 Palm Tree Drive in Anaheim Hills tomorrow at noon?_

_I really need your help on something._

_Pearl_

The princess folded the piece of paper and placed it in Wildwing's opened palm and, as if he knew, he clutched it tight in his hand.

"See you soon," Pearl whispered to Wildwing and she left the sleeping Duck in peace.


	11. Episode 11

Episode 11: Guarded Secrets

July 3rd, one day before the Independence Day celebration, and the people of Anaheim were making last-minute preparations for the festivities.

On a bus, Wildwing was heading to Anaheim Hills, somewhat concerned about Pearl and why she needed help.

"What do you think Phil's house will be like?" Nosedive asked his brother.

Wildwing, however, wasn't paying any attention to him; he was daydreaming about Pearl and what he had in mind for the evening.

"Yo bro! Are you listening to me?" Nosedive snapped at him and Wildwing jumped.

"What did you say?" he quickly asked.

"Oh I see what you're thinking about, or in this case who," Nosedive joked, but Wildwing immediately went defensive.

"I am not thinking about Pearl, I'm just worried about what she needs help on," the mallard answered, but Nosedive continued to tease him.

"You're nervous about seeing her, admit it," he replied, but Wildwing gave a growl.

"You like her, don't you?" Nosedive asked and that was the last straw for Wildwing.

"Say it one more time, I dare you!" the mallard angrily bellowed.

"Pearl and Wildwing sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Nosedive sang, making Wildwing's face turn red.

He then grabbed the scuff of his brother's shirt, about to yell at him, when they noticed that the people on the bus were staring at them.

Both the brothers gave nervous chuckles and calmed themselves in their seats, but Nosedive gave one last tease, "You like her."

Wildwing shook his head and was eager to jump off the bus at Anaheim Hills.

The bus finally arrived at Anaheim Hills and the two mallards jumped off, much to their relief.

Wildwing went around finding the address Pearl mentioned on the paper and realized that they were on Palm Tree Drive.

"It should be around here," he said to Nosedive.

"Let me take a look," the young mallard replied and climbed up on a street lamp.

He turned his head around and gave a gasp when he looked to the left.

"What is it?" Wildwing asked.

"I found it, but you're not going to believe this," his brother answered, grabbing onto Wildwing's collar and hoisting him up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the older brother shouted, but Nosedive shouts out, "Look over there!"

In front of them was a large mansion surrounded by a gate that had a bright green lawn and garden. The mansion was white with a bronze colored roof. There was a single garage next to the mansion.

"All of this?! And Phil never told us?!" Wildwing said with surprise.

They calmed down and found the entrance gate and rang the bell.

"Hello?" Pearl's voice said over the intercom.

"Hey Pearl, it's me Wildwing, I hope you don't mind if I brought Nosedive," the mallard replied.

"Hold on a minute," the princess said and buzzed the gate open.

The two Ducks entered inside the gate and were amazed by the flower beds beside the walk-way that contained daises, tulips, and daffodils.

"No roses?" Wildwing asked himself.

"Roses?" Nosedive said in confusion.

"They're Pearl's favorite flower," his brother answered and they walked up to the house.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you came," Pearl replied upon opening the door.

The two brothers entered inside the house and looked around the place, truly amazed by how beautiful the mansion was kept. The walls were painted a light green, there was a stairway and the wood was neatly polished. In the living room, there were three leather cushion couches with an oriental rug underneath them. There was a glass coffee table that had a vase of tulips.

"I don't understand, why didn't Phil say he owned this much?" Wildwing asked.

"It's because he's ashamed," Pearl answered and adds more, "Do you know why he wants you in social events and all those promotional gimmicks?"

The two mallards shook their heads and the princess replies, "The people who run the events pay big money and Phil is still paying off the mortgage on this place and he paid a lot on restoring his old car collection. Plus, he wears that goofy tie because he barely has enough for fashion tips."

"But how can he afford on food? He is big as a whale," Nosedive joked.

"Fast food, it's cheap he says, but Subria and I despise that disgusting stuff. So, we're taking cooking classes at the rec center and we find it to be very rewarding," Pearl answered, "Which reminds me, I hope you didn't eat lunch yet."

"Nope, we're as hungry as a…a hippo!" Wildwing replied and Pearl gave a chuckle.

"I hope you like soup, French onion that is," the princess said.

"We like trying new things," the white mallard replied.

"But first, I want to show you something," she said, again and lead them upstairs.

"Hi guys," Subria said upon seeing them at the top.

Nosedive's face slumped, like a man who met the love of his life, "Hi Subria," he managed to say.

"Nosedive that's rude," Wildwing informed, but he realized that his brother was ignoring him.

Pearl opened a door to a bedroom and Wildwing was awe-struck by it.

The walls were painted a light-purple, a canopy bed with white drapes stood at the south wall and another bed was across from it.

There was also stain glass windows hanging from the windows, filling the room with color.

"Amazing," Wildwing whispered under his breath.

"Why are there two beds in here?" Nosedive asked and Subria answers, "I sleep in that bed over there, to protect Her Highness from any nighttime invaders."

"I told her that she could have her own room, but no, she prefers to stay here," Pearl replied.

"She does take her bodyguard duties seriously," Wildwing said and then, a beeping sound was heard.

"Oh, lunch is ready, Subria can you take them outside, I'll go get the food," Pearl said, turning off the alarm watch on her wrist.

"Do you need any help?" Wildwing asked and Pearl thought about it.

"Actually, I am not as strong as I look and one soup bowl is pretty heavy, plus I have some other things," she replied and they left the room.

Wildwing, however, stopped in his tracks as his senses went haywire.

'There's definitely something in that room,' he thought and Pearl seemed to notice as well and the two of them went to the kitchen.

()()()()()()

Wildwing found that the kitchen was pretty big; complete with an enormous refrigerator, a stove with electric burners, and a whole wall of cabinets. Copper pots and pans hung from the ceiling and the countertops were made of dark granite.

"I feel sorry for Phil, he has this big kitchen and he never uses it?" Wildwing said to Pearl.

"He says that there are some things in life that must be sacrificed," the princess said, handing him a big soup bowl filled with French onion soup.

He took a whiff of the lovely smell, "Wow, this smells good," he commented.

"I hope you like sweet potato fries," Pearl said, holding up two baskets full of orange-colored fries.

"I never had sweet potatoes before, but they sound delicious," the mallard replied and Pearl gave a smile.

'_Man, she has the prettiest smile,'_ Wildwing thought, dreamily.

He followed her to the outside patio, where Nosedive and Subria were waiting. The patio was made of stone and there was a round glass and iron table in the middle with iron chairs.

"Next week, we're going start on desserts," Subria informed the two mallards.

"Desserts? Oh boy!" Nosedive exclaimed.

"I should've warned you, he gets really excited about sweets," Wildwing said, calming his brother down.

Pearl poured the four smaller soup bowls with the French onion and gave each plate a hand full of sweet potato fries.

"I asked the teacher why it's called French onion, because we didn't use onions from France, but she said the name stuck when it was first called that, but I don't believe her," Pearl informed and they began to chow down.

After a few slurps, Wildwing's taste buds went haywire, "This is incredible," he commented and he ate a sweet potato fry, "Wow, and these are really good."

"Pearl likes to enlighten things like food, even back home," Subria replied.

"Oh you're just making me feel good," the princess blushed and she began to eat her lunch.

"Did Philip tell you that we're going to sing the national anthem tomorrow?" Subria asked, but the two mallards shook their heads.

"Actually, Pearl is going to ice skate around the arena with the flag and I'm going to sing the anthem," the African princess corrected herself.

"No way, you never told me that you can ice skate," Wildwing said to Pearl.

"I love to ice skate, especially during the winter time when the lake back home freezes, and I volunteered to do the act because no one else would," she answered, offering more soup to him.

"Around here we say 'break a leg', so break a leg tomorrow," Nosedive replied, but that confused the two girls.

"It's a way of saying good luck, because saying that actually brings bad luck. I don't get that either," Wildwing informed, finishing his second bowl of soup.

When they finished eating, Pearl and Wildwing cleaned up the dishes.

"I know you'll do great, I feel it in my gut," he said, but Pearl had to blush.

"You're just saying that so I won't be nervous," she replied.

"No I'm very serious, you'll do great," he said, again.

Just then, they heard the front gate buzz and Pearl gave a gasp of shock.

"But Philip said he won't be back till tonight," she said and was struggling to think.

"Why, what's the matter?" Wildwing asked.

"I didn't tell him that you were coming and I thought you would help me before he came home. Oh, what am I going to tell him?" Pearl panicked.

"Calm down, I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him," the mallard answered.

Then, Phil entered in the kitchen and dropped his business suitcase on the floor.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked in shock.

"Now Uncle Philip…" Pearl began to say, but Phil held up a hand.

"Why did you tell him to come? I said none of the Ducks can come here till the place is ready!" Phil replied.

"Ready? This place is perfect," Nosedive said and then adds, "Or maybe you just don't want us to know about this mansion."

"Uncle Philip, I'm sorry, but I asked them to come to help me with something," Pearl informed.

"So my secret is out," Phil said, "Oh well, it was bound to come out sooner or later."

"Don't worry about it, we won't tell the others about this place, unless otherwise," Wildwing grinned.

"Okay, okay, you guys go help with Pearl and her problem," Phil demanded and the two mallards and two princesses left the kitchen.

()()()()()

"What did he mean 'problem'?" Wildwing asked Pearl when they came back to her room.

"Right here," the princess said, pointing to a wooden-craved box, "There's something really strange about this box; I can't seem to open it."

Wildwing looked at the box, he felt an unusual presence around it. "Do you have a key?" he asked.

"Yes, but watch this," Pearl replied, holding up the key and it almost touched the lock, when suddenly, an invisible force made the key jump out of her hand.

"Whoa, that's weird," the mallard said, but stared at the box.

"Do you think it's a spell page?" he asked.

"Yes, most definitely, but I need a name," Pearl replied and the two began to think.

"It looked like the box repealed the key, as if it was protecting itself," Wildwing said and Pearl's face lit up.

"Protecting, yes of course, it's the 'Shield'," she said and explains, "It protects things that are precious to someone."

"No time to waste," Wildwing informed and Pearl nodded.

The princess stood in front of the box and summoned the spell book, "'Shield', I command you to return to the spell book from where you came!" she shouted and then, the 'Shield' appeared in front of them.

It had the features of a knight's shield, but with the engravings of dragons, horses, and symbols.

The 'Shield' then swirled into a vacant page and everything grew calm.

"Before I forget, the spell is yours, too," the princess said and Wildwing signed his name on the 'Shield' page.

"Let's see if it worked," Pearl replied, slowly putting the key into the lock.

She turned it and the lock clicked opened, "I wonder what the 'Shield' was protecting?" Wildwing asked and they looked inside.

There were a few letters and a picture of a woman with blond hair and dazzling green eyes and she had an enchanting smile.

"Hey!" a voice cried out and the two turned to see Phil in the doorway.

"You got the box opened? But how?" he asked and Pearl showed him the 'Shield' spell page.

"Phil, who is this woman?" Wildwing asked, holding up the picture.

"That would be Melissa Moorcroft, the love of my life," Phil answered, cradling the picture to his cheek.

"You never said you had a girlfriend," Nosedive said from behind.

"Fiancée actually, but she died before we got our wedding plans off the ground. I really wish she was still here, she would've liked you guys," Phil answered, struggling to hold back tears.

"We're very sorry," Wildwing replied and asks, "What was she like?"

"Very sweet, funny, she had a good sense of humor, and she loved writing poems, those letters were from her and I held onto them, unable to part with them. Whenever I read them, it feels like she's here," Phil explained and began to read one of the letters.

_My darling Phil,_

_You brought me sunshine when I saw rain,_

_You brought me laughter when I felt pain,_

_Are we romantics at heart?_

_Was it love at first sight?_

_Have I known you before?_

_Another time, another life?_

_I want you to know,_

_That nothing can tear us apart._

_Ever yours,_

_Melissa_

"Beautiful," Nosedive cried and started to sob.

"Hey, it's almost dusk, how about you guys hang out or something?" Phil said to them.

Wildwing immediately remembered what he planned for the evening. "Pearl, there's a pre-Independence Day party downtown, want to join us?" he asked.

"That sounds like loads of fun, yes, I'll join you," she answered.

"How about it, Nosedive, you and me?" Subria asked the tear-chocking mallard.

"You…you mean…us?" he asked and the African princess nodded.

"Oh yes! I finally got a date with the prettiest girl in the world!" Nosedive exclaimed, but Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"Have fun you guys," Phil said as they left and headed downtown.

Phil returned to the box, looking into the letters and pictures of Melissa, "As I said, money can never replace you," he said to one of the pictures.

He then gently locked the box and placed back onto his side-table in his room, finally feeling at peace.


	12. Episode 12

Episode 12: Cause for Celebration

Early morning came on July 4th, but deep in the forest where the 'Raptor' was hiding, fury was blooming inside.

"Three days! Three long days! Why haven't you made any progress?!" Dragaunus shouted at Louran.

"I told you, I can sense when a stronger spell page is nearby, but I haven't felt a single presence of one so far, only weaker ones," the dark wizard calmly explained.

"Weak? Strong? What's the difference?! I want you to capture those spell pages, so I can be rid of those Ducks and those annoying princesses and I can rule this world!" the dragon creature angrily bellowed.

"My lord, Louran has a point, only the stronger spells can help us, and why bother capture the worthless ones when the Ducks can have those?" Wraith had asked his master.

Dragaunus looked at the two wizards and says to them, "Capture one spell today and I'll be the judge if it's weak or strong."

Louran and Wraith walked away from the dragon king and exchanged words, "You mentioned a spell that can help us be rid of him? What is it?" Wraith asked his comrade.

"Patience my friend, we'll get rid of him and those Ducks and that princess, but for now, we follow his orders," Louran said, but they exchanged grim smiles.

()()()()()()()

The sun rose high above Anaheim and the festivities began.

"Happy Independence Day Anaheim!" said one female news reporter, who was standing outside the Arrowhead Pond Stadium.

"I'm standing outside the Arrowhead Pond Stadium, home of the Mighty Ducks, where a special presentation will be shown in honor of our country's birthday, featuring two very lovely young ladies, Subria Kinsman who will sing the National Anthem and Pearl Jadynak, who will be skating on the ice," the news reporter explained.

Inside the stadium, the hockey ring was packed with spectators, eagerly waiting for the show to begin.

In the locker room, the Ducks and Subria were waiting for Pearl to feature her costume.

"My heart is pounding like crazy," the African princess said, "What if I sing terribly? What if the people hate me for that?"

"Hey, hey, don't get your head mixed up!" Nosedive replied, "Listen, if you get nervous, just pretend that there's no one there, and you're just practicing. Besides, I think you'll do great!"

Wildwing then gave a chuckle and whispers into his brother's ear, "You like her, I know you do."

"Back off bro," Nosedive warned.

"Nosedive and Subria sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Wildwing sang out loud, making the others laugh.

Nosedive's face turned red with embarrassment, "Do that again, I dare you!" he said, angrily.

"Consider that payback for yesterday," Wildwing chuckled, but then noticed Pearl standing the doorway, and he nearly fainted.

Pearl was wearing a short dress with the colors red, white, and blue, with crystals sparkling in the light.

"Yo Wing, are you okay?" Duke asked, snapping his fingers in front of his leader.

"Sorry, I was having a moment," he answered and Pearl walked up to them.

"Well, this is it," the princess said, checking herself for anything she missed.

"Girls, you'll do great, we have the upmost confidence in you," Tanya replied and they walked up to the ring.

The crowd cheered as the Ducks skated onto the ice and they took positions at certain places.

Subria walked up to the microphone and Pearl, holding the American flag made her way to the center of the ice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, remove your hats and place your hands on your hearts. Singing the Star-Spangled Banner, Subria Kinsman and featuring Pearl Jadynak as the flag bearer," the announcer called out.

Everyone did as they were told, except for Mallory, who saluted and they watched and listened.

Subria took a deep breath and began to sing in a silky voice.

_**Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light**_

_**What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?**_

_**Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,**_

_**O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?**_

_**And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**_

_**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.**_

_**OH! Say does that Star - Spangled Banner yet wave!**_

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the BRAVE!**_

During the song, Pearl gave graceful moves on her skates, while waving the flag, dazzling the audience, including Wildwing.

_'She's incredible,'_ he thought.

An explosion of cheers filled the ring, making everyone's ears go deaf. Pearl gave a bow and pointed to Subria, where a spotlight showed her, and the princesses bowed to each other.

The Ducks and the princess left the ice, the crowd still cheering for the performance.

"YOU GIRLS WERE GREAT!" Phil exclaimed and gave chocking hugs to the two of them.

"Okay, okay, don't chock them to death," Mallory warned, getting the girls out of Phil's hold.

"I should've gotten you roses, you were incredible out there," Wildwing said to Pearl.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, a congratulations is all I need," she replied, but he shook his head.

"No I'm serious, listen, as soon as we find a bouquet stand, I promise to buy you as many roses as you want," the mallard informed.

"All right, it's Independence Day! Why don't you boobies head on out and have fun!" Phil told the Ducks and he left the room.

Wildwing got out of his skates and gear and wore his jersey and waited for Pearl.

This time, Pearl wore capri shorts with a white blouse and blue sandals.

The two headed out to join the festivities, but the others gathered around and spoke to each other.

"Guys, I'm real worried about Wildwing, he seems to have developed feelings for Pearl," Duke said first.

"Yeah, when he said he wanted to get to know her, well, he did," Tanya replied.

"Perhaps, we should leave them be," Grin informed, "If one chooses to be with someone, then he will."

"But what if he neglects his leadership duties? He'll put his feelings in front of him, instead of following orders," Mallory asked and they nodded.

"C'mon guys, you worry too much, I'm hanging out with Subria and I can still put on a fighting pose," Nosedive replied, but they stared at him.

"Maybe Dive is right, we shouldn't worry for now," Duke said and they decided to head on out and into the day.

()()()()()()()()

Out on the parking lot of the stadium, there were kiosks that had games, food, and other stuff to do.

A band was playing rock and roll music out by the entrance and the people were dancing along with the beat.

Pearl and Wildwing checked out almost every one of the kiosks, even playing a few of the games.

"Okay, that's just wrong," Pearl said when she saw a duck-shooting stand.

"It's just a game, no real ducks," Wildwing replied.

"But doesn't that bother you, that your cousins are being shot at," the princess asked, referring to real ducks.

"They aren't my cousins, heck I don't if we're related," the mallard joked and Pearl chuckled.

Then, the two noticed some flower petals floating down in front of them. "That's strange, I don't see any blooming trees anywhere," the princess said.

"Probably someone's idea of a prank," Wildwing replied, but noticed that full bloomed flowers were coming down.

Everyone was utterly confused of what was going on and the flowers kept coming down!

It was after a few minutes that the flowers were up to everyone's knees.

"Wildwing, there's definitely a spell page around here!" Pearl said and they began to look around.

"Guys, up there!" Nosedive called out and pointed to the top of the stadium, where they saw a bright pink light hovering there.

"Wildwing, come with me!" Pearl said, leading him to an area where no one else would see them.

The flowers were piling high and the people were panicking and those who had allergies were sneezing like crazy.

Wildwing and Pearl hid under a tree, where the princess summoned the spell book and turned to the 'Fly' spell.

"'Fly' page, give us the ability of flight!" she ordered and the spell surrounded the two and wings began to sprout on their backs.

The mallard and the princess quickly flew above the chaos and circled around the pink light.

"That's the 'Flower' spell; it summons all sorts of plants to rain down on a celebration like today," Pearl explained to Wildwing.

"Well, I think it's getting carried away, we better hurry," the mallard replied as they floated down in front of the spell.

The 'Flower' had the appearance of a young woman with corkscrew curls, she wore a flowing pink dress that flowers were sprouting from the ends and flying away.

The spell stopped twirling around when she noticed Pearl and Wildwing.

"Okay 'Flower', I'm afraid you caused enough damage, let's get you back in the book," Wildwing commanded, but then, 'Flower' took hold of his hand and twirled around, again.

The mallard was quite embarrassed while dancing with the spell and Pearl struggled to hold back her laughter.

Suddenly, 'Flower' gave a cry of pain when a dark energy ball hit her from behind, and she slumped to the ground.

"Well now," the familiar voice said and Louran stepped forward, "Wraith, I need your opinion, is this spell worth the trouble?"

"Absolutely not, Lord Dragaunus would consider it worthless. Just kill it," the Saurian wizard informed.

"I don't think so!" Wildwing shouted and blasted pucks at the two dark wizards.

Pearl, while attending to 'Flower's' wounds, turned to the 'Wind' page, "'Wind', we need you to send these evil beings away from here!" she shouted and the 'Wind' appeared.

The spell summoned a whirlwind that swallowed the two evil wizards and it blew them far from the stadium.

"Next time, princess! I'll get the next spell!" Louran shouted and he was out of sight.

Wildwing came to 'Flower's' side, "She'll be fine once she's back in the book," Pearl informed and opened to a vacant page.

"'Flower', I command you to return to the spell book from where you came," she calmly commanded and the spell took residence in the page.

Down below, the flowers stopped falling, but the ones on the ground were still there and no one had any idea on what to do with them.

"Call me crazy, but my brain just hatched an idea," Phil said, but the Ducks groaned.

Several volunteers used shovels to scoop up the flowers and brought them to the bouquet stands, where they were sold.

Wildwing, however, went through the piles of flowers, finding several fully bloomed roses.

"Perfect," he said to himself and brought them to a florist.

"Do you want me to make these in a bouquet or individual sets?" the florist asked.

"A bouquet," the mallard replied, paying the florist and waited several minutes for the roses to be ready.

Once they were done, Wildwing was happy with the results, "Pearl is going to love these," he said, but decided to hold onto it till nighttime.

()()()()()()

Darkness came and the last festivity was taking place for the day.

Fireworks exploded above Anaheim and the people, including the Ducks were watching them from a hill.

"Pearl, can you come here for a minute?" Wildwing asked the princess and they met by the tree.

"Now, I know I promised you roses for doing a great job at the show and I'm glad that 'Flower' showed up, otherwise I wouldn't find these," he said, showing her the bouquet.

"Oh, Wildwing…I'm…I love them," Pearl replied, speechlessly and took the roses in her arms and looked at him.

"I knew you would. Hey, how about another date? Tomorrow?" Wildwing asked.

"Hmmm, we'll see. What's your pick?" the princess asked.

The mallard began to think, "Dinner and a show?"

Pearl chuckled, "Sounds good to me, and listen, the spell is yours, too. Since you protected it from getting more injuries from Louran," she said and Wildwing signed his name on the 'Flower' page. Then they watched the rest of the fireworks show.

"Guys, I think…" Mallory whispered to the others, "What if Wildwing is falling in love with Pearl?"

"I hope not, who knows what will happen," Duke replied and they watched the remainder of the show filled with concern for their leader.


	13. Episode 13

Episode 13: Nosedive's Big Imagination

_The mighty dragon flapped its wings as the warrior held onto the rope that he lassoed around the beast's neck._

"_You're mine, dragon!" shouted the human, but the creature refused to give up._

_Then, without warning—_

"Hey Dive!" someone shouted and the young mallard quickly shut the book.

"What are you doing? What's behind your back?" Wildwing said to his brother.

"Nothing!" Nosedive protested, hiding the book behind his back.

"Oh yeah, what's this?" Duke teased, taking the object out of Nosedive's hand.

"It's…it's about Earth's ducks," the young mallard quickly replied.

"'Lord of the Dragons?' This is about Earth's ducks?" Duke asked, throwing the book to Wildwing.

"You guys are real jerks! Give me that!" Nosedive demanded, struggling to get the book back.

"I thought you like comic books?" Wildwing asked, giving the book back to his brother.

"I do, but Trash and Moki gave me this, said it's very cool," the mallard replied.

"Well, you better put that down, we'll be late for practice," Wildwing commanded, but Nosedive gave a frown.

"Man, I hate practicing at a time like this," he said, grumpily.

Up on the ice rank, the two princesses watched as the Ducks worked tirelessly to perfect their moves.

Nosedive, however, was daydreaming about the book he was reading and his imagination got the best of him.

"Your mine, dragon!" he shouted, believing the puck to be the dragon from the story.

"Yo Dive!" Mallory cried out, but the young mallard ignored her as he pretended to lasso the dragon.

"Watch out!" Subria called out as Nosedive slammed hard into the wall.

"Ouch!" he cried in pain.

"Oh Dive, your imagination ran wild, again. You gotta keep it under control!" Wildwing demanded.

"But the dragon…!" Nosedive replied, but his brother held up a hand.

"But nothing! If you screw up during the pre-trials, you're out!" the older brother shouted and the young mallard gave a sniff, and then stormed off the ice.

"You shouldn't have been so hard on him," Pearl said to Wildwing.

"I know, but if he keeps reading fairytales then his brain will tell him that dragons, witches, and houses made out of gingerbread are real," he said to her and she had to chuckle.

"Actually, witches are…or were real," Pearl replied.

The other Ducks kept on practicing, while Nosedive was blowing off steam in the bleachers.

"I don't need Wing to tell me what to do! I'll show him! I'll show them all!" he angrily said to himself.

Then, he stepped on something and he looked down to see a book with no title on the cover.

"Hello, what's this?" he asked, picking it up.

He flipped a few pages to discover that it was a journal, not a book.

"Oh cool!" he exclaimed, but discovered that the last entry was not finished.

"Hmmm, I hope whoever lost this wouldn't mind if I write in it," Nosedive said, hiding the journal under his jersey.

Down by the ice, Subria's senses went haywire and she nearly collapsed.

"Subria! Are you okay?!" Pearl asked, but then her senses went wild.

"Girls!" Wildwing cried out as the Ducks came to their side.

"Did you feel that?" Subria asked her friend.

"I did," the princess answered.

"Feel what?" Mallory asked and the princesses stared at them.

"A spell page, a powerful one," Pearl answered.

Tanya popped open her Omi-tool and her radar sensor found faint levels of a strange presence down by the mall.

"I got a faint reading on something," she said to them.

"We should check it out this evening, just to be safe," Pearl informed and the Ducks went to the locker room.

"Hey, where's Dive?" Subria asked.

"Probably went back to read that book," Wildwing said as he changed out of his jersey.

"Maybe you're right about him, his imagination does run wild," Pearl replied and he nodded in agreement.

()()()()()()()

Up high on a building, the 'Raptor' hid from plain sight.

"My lord, I sense a great spell in my mind," Louran said to Dragaunus.

"Good, since you declared the last one to be worthless, I want you and Wraith to capture it as soon as possible," the dragon king demanded.

"We will have to wait till dark, that will be the best time," the wizard replied.

"Very well, just be sure you don't mess up this time," Dragaunus said, impatiently.

Wraith took Louran aside, "I don't know if I can last another week with this lunatic," the Saurian whispered.

"All I ask is patience, and then we'll be rid of him," Louran replied back.

"Then I hope the spell you sensed will be the right one to kill him," Wraith begged, but his comrade shook his head.

"The right one will turn up soon," the wizard replied, once more.

The two decided to wait till it was time to go after this one spell.

()()()()()()()

Night-time came with the humming of crickets and quiet streets, but the Mighty Ducks and the two princesses were ready to head on out.

"Nosedive, where are you?!" Wildwing called out.

"I ain't going this time!" the young mallard shouted back.

"What? Why?" Tanya asked, utterly confused at her comrade's change in behavior.

"I…I don't feel so good, yeah that's it!" Nosedive quickly answered.

"Oh Dive, you have to get up early in the morning to think something like that," Wildwing replied, shaking his head.

"I swear, I feel sick," the young brother said.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for this, I have a feeling that Louran might get the spell before we do," Pearl informed the others.

"Okay, suit yourself Dive, get lost in your wild world of make-believe!" the leader shouted to his brother and the Ducks and the princesses hurried to the Migrator.

"Oh, is that so?" Nosedive said to himself, taking out the journal and began to read the last entry.

The Migrator's tires burned on the asphalt as it headed towards the mall.

When they arrived, Subria's senses were out of whack, "It's definitely here," she said to the others.

"I can feel it, too," Pearl replied.

"Shhh!" Mallory shushed them, "There's someone here," she warned and the Ducks took out their weapons.

They carefully looked around the outdoor mall when someone shouted, "Hey! Put down your weapons!"

The Ducks scrambled and were surprised to see Kelghorn a few feet away.

"Kelghorn, don't do that!" Duke shouted, trying to calm his beating heart.

"Mind if I ask what you Ducks and my ladies are doing here after hours?" the captain asked.

"There's a spell page around and we have a feeling that someone else, besides you is out here, too," Wildwing explained, but then, a shadow peered over them.

"I'm afraid you are right, Ducks," a familiar voice called out and they turned to see Louran and Wraith atop a building.

"Oh nuts!" Kelghorn shouted, taking out his gun and was about to fire.

"Hold it!" Louran demanded, using the 'Fire' page to make the Ducks' weapons and Kelghorn's gun feel hot.

The two wizards came down to their level, Wildwing placed himself in front of Pearl, "What do you want?" he demanded.

"As I said, I get this spell," Louran said, but the Ducks angrily stared at him.

"And who died and made you king?" Kelghorn asked, bitterly.

Louran didn't get the joke, but replies, "Do you have any idea where the spell is?"

"Yes, do you?" Pearl asked and the two pointed down the dark walkway where a pair of eyes glimmered in the blackness.

The spell captors were confused by this, till they saw it was a cat walking towards them.

"It's just a cat," Pearl replied, but the others were still staring at the animal.

"Uh, you might want to take a look, again," Duke informed and the princess gave a second look at the cat. The creature was actually seven feet tall with big paws and it walked passed them.

"Don't make any sudden moves," Kelghorn warned under his breath, but it was too late. The cat turned his head, staring at them, and featured his sharp white teeth, growling at them.

The Ducks, the princesses, the two wizards, and Kelghorn went into a mad dash away from the giant cat, but the creature leapt up and blocked them.

"Okay, okay, nice kitty," Kelghorn said in a shaking voice.

Wildwing then snapped his fingers, catching the others' attention, except for the two wizards, "On the count of three, we run," he whispered.

"One" the Ducks prepared themselves.

"Two" hearts began to pound.

"THREE!" Wildwing shouted and the Ducks, Kelghorn, and the two princesses made an immediate run away from the cat.

"Where are you going?!" Louran shouted, but then, the cat pinned him to the ground with one paw.

"Get off of me, you beast!" he cried out, as Wraith struggled to make the cat move.

Once the group was far from their enemies, they gave a sigh of relief, but Grin pointed to something, "I believe we found what we're looking for," he said.

There at the newly furbished fountain stood a woman with light-blue skin and wearing a blue medieval dress and pointy hat and holding a wand.

"The 'Big'," Pearl replied stepping in front of the spell. The woman moved her wand and touched a gold-fish in the fountain and it grew to a gigantic size.

"Wow, they call you 'Big' for a reason," Grin informed, but then, the spell's wand touched him, too.

"Uh-oh," Tanya said and they watched as Grin grew as big as the fish!

The 'Big' stood up, featuring itself to be at least seven feet tall and it looked at Pearl, curtsying to her. Without hesitation, the princess opened to an empty page and calls out, "'Big', I command you to return to the spell book from where you came!"

The spell obeyed and it entered the book, its picture featured on the blank page. Then, Grin and the fish began to grow back to their regular size, and so did the cat, which ran off before the two wizards could do any harm to him.

"How did it feel to be a giant?" Duke asked, laughing at Grin.

"Two words: Lay off," the grumpy Duck informed his comrade.

Subria quickly returned the fish to the fountain and it swam away, unaware of what just happened.

()()()()()()()

Back at the Pond, Nosedive just finished reading the last entry in the journal, and was thinking of what to write in it.

"Okay, there's a kingdom with a sad princess, who never knew how to be happy, and…" his brain began to work and then he began to write.

Over at the mall, the Ducks and the princesses confronted the two wizards, "Admit it, you creeps, you'll never get all of the spells," Kelghorn said, angrily.

"You keep dreaming, because one day I'll get that book and I'll have you Ducks roasted alive! And as for you Princess Prywden," Louran replied, pointing at Pearl, "I'll make you pay for what your grandfather did to me!"

"If you want her, you have to get through me!" Wildwing shouted and blasted pucks at him. The others began to fire rounds at the two wizards and they teleported away.

"The nerve of them! I really want to rip his hair off of that Louran!" Mallory replied with boiling anger.

"Calm down, besides, we got the most spells and-" Pearl stopped speaking when she noticed something behind Mallory.

"Pearl, what's the matter?" Wildwing asked, but the princess pointed to the thing behind Mallory.

Then, the object vanished and the others failed to noticed, "I swear I saw something, a girl, only she was transparent," the princess replied.

"You mean a ghost?" Tanya asked and laughed, "They don't exi…exis…they're not real."

Just then, the pale girl returned; she wore a yellow dress with a tiara in her hair. She glided across the ground and they noticed that she had no feet and she vanished, again.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Duke replied, clearly freaked out.

Suddenly, a panther appeared and the Ducks were prepared to fight it off, when it turned its head to them.

The panther had spirals for eyes, which threw the Ducks off, "What is that? I never seen a big cat like that before," Mallory informed. Just then, the panther sprouted wings on its back and it flew around them and then, all sorts of animals appeared, with wings on their backs.

"This is really weird," Wildwing said, bewildered by this event.

Pearl began to think, examining a winged mouse with spiral eyes, "This must be the work of the 'Create'," she informed.

"The 'Create'?" Mallory asked as a friendly rabbit jumped into her arms and she petted it.

"Yes, it has the ability to give existence to anything that is written in its book, but I wonder who is using the spell?" Pearl said, while she stroked a horse' neck.

Back to Nosedive, the young mallard's imagination got the best of him, again, and he began to write something.

Back at the group, the wind suddenly picked, blowing away the strange animals, and the Ducks looked up at the sky as a huge dragon flew over them.

"I have a pretty good idea who is using it," Duke informed.

"Nosedive," Wildwing answered for him.

The dragon stomped on its giant feet, making the ground shake underneath them.

"How are we going to capture this big thing?" Tanya asked.

Pearl, however, immediately thought up an idea, "Tanya, you're a genius," the princess said, taking out the book.

"Hold on, what are you doing?" Wildwing asked.

"If I use the 'Big' spell, I'll be just as big as that and be able to fight that," Pearl answered, but the mallard shook his head.

"Leave that to me, you're in charge of capturing this spell," he replied and she nodded in agreement.

Pearl turned to the 'Big' spell page and commands, "'Big', make Wildwing grow!" The spell surrounded Wildwing and he began to grow as big as the dragon.

"Don't say a word," his voice boomed, causing the others to shutter in fear.

The giant mallard walked towards the dragon, "Hey big boy!" he called, catching the creature's attention.

"Ready to get your face pounded?" he asked, again. The dragon roared and Wildwing cracked his knuckles, "I'll take that as a yes," he said and charged at it.

"The brave warrior, risking his own life, wrestled with the mighty dragon," Nosedive wrote in the journal.

Wildwing got tangled in the dragon's tail, but he managed to get the creature onto its back. Suddenly, the dragon gave a kick at Wildwing's abdomen, causing him to land on his bottom.

The creature rose over the mallard and it appeared that it would win the battle as it summoned a fire-ball in its mouth.

However, it stopped moving and it began to disapparate.

"I love cliffhangers," Nosedive said to himself, shutting the journal and placing it on his nightstand and headed to bed.

"Wildwing, quick, I must capture it before it disappears!" Pearl called out. The mallard took the princess in his hand and he held her out to the vanishing dragon.

Pearl opened the book to an empty page and shouts, "'Create', I command you to return to the spell book from where came!"

The journal vanished from the nightstand, but Nosedive was unaware of it, and the spell entered in the spell book.

"You know, this sort of reminds me of King Kong, only you are Kong," Pearl said to Wildwing and they laughed.

"Hey Wing!" Duke called out, "You don't want to be like this forever!"

"Now that you mentioned it, this isn't so bad, but I'd rather be myself," Wildwing answered and then, the 'Big' spell's power began to ward off, returning him to normal size.

Pearl, on purpose, wrapped her arms around Wildwing's neck and he held her in his arms.

"I have to admit, that was pretty fun," the mallard said.

"I feel bad for Nosedive, what should we tell him? That he happened to use 'Create'?" Subria asked them.

"Actually, I think I might have just the thing," Mallory replied and they returned to the Migrator and went back to the Pond.

()()()()()()()

Morning came and Nosedive was eager to open his new journal and write what was on his mind.

However, he noticed that the journal was gone from the nightstand!

"Oh man, where is it?!" he panicked and was about to tear the room apart.

"Hey Dive, can you come out here?" his brother called out.

"I'm a little busy, can it wait?" Nosedive shouted back.

"Now please!" Wildwing called and the young mallard left the room.

He noticed the group gathered by Drake 1 and he joined them.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked, grumpily.

Pearl opened the spell book to the 'Create'.

"Hey, that's my journal, what's it doing…?" Nosedive stopped, realizing that it was a spell page.

"Congratulations Nosedive, you found your first spell," Subria replied.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Since you found it, it's yours to summon as well, but I recommend not using it since it is a bit dangerous," Pearl answered and held out a pen.

"You mean it's mine to keep?" Nosedive asked.

"Not to keep, but to summon when we're in danger," Pearl answered, again.

"However, we do have something for you to put your wild stories in," Mallory said, showing a big journal with bird designs on it.

"Gee thanks," he replied, not amused with the cover art, but he grew excited at the many blank pages in it.

"By the way, when will you finish your first story?" Wildwing asked his brother.

"Seriously?" Nosedive replied in a confused tone.

"Nope, we really want to hear what's in your mind," his brother answered and Nosedive immediately went back to his room.

"I would say pretty soon," Pearl answered for the others and they chuckled.


	14. Episode 14

Episode 14: Cold Ducks

Anaheim was in the midst of a heat-wave, causing people to seek shelter in air-conditioned places and pools.

At the Pond, the Ducks were practicing hard, unaware of the smoldering heat outside.

"I'm afraid we might have to put our date on hold for a while," Pearl informed Wildwing, "It's almost 95 degrees and Avalon never had summers like this."

"How about tomorrow morning? That way we can beat the heat-wave before it hits," he replied and she nodded.

Awhile later, Subria came into the arena, sweat was trickling down her forehead. "I don't see what the problem is, this weather reminds me of home," the African princess replied.

"But how do you survive under that hot sun?" Nosedive asked as Subria offered a wet towel.

"We grow used to it, besides sweating is good for you," Subria said, but the mallard gave a disgusted look.

"Yuck," he replied, sticking out his tongue.

"You know, I'm beginning to see those two as a couple," Wildwing said to the others.

"And I'm becoming the Phantom of the Opera," Duke gave a heavy sigh, "I like her, too."

"You'll get your chance, some things don't last forever," Tanya informed, but that didn't cheer the depressed Duck.

()()()()()()()

At the 'Raptor's' hiding place in the mountains, Louran was sensing a spell page.

"My lord, I feel the presence of a spell page, a strong one," the wizard said to his master.

"Good, I was starting to doubt you and this time, I want to see this spell and I'll be the judge and see if this is weak or strong," Dragaunus replied and adds, "When will it activate?"

"Not sure, it's still in the process of saving up its strength, perhaps tomorrow," Louran informed and Wraith took him aside.

"My patience is wearing out, when will we find the one spell you mentioned?" the Saurian asked, bitterly.

"Be calm and very soon, we'll get our wish," the dark wizard informed and the two chuckled under their breath.

()()()()()()

By the next day, the temperature had gotten lower than the day before and dark clouds were looming on the horizon, making people believe that the heat-wave will end soon.

At an outdoor restaurant, Wildwing and Pearl were enjoying breakfast and admiring the morning weather.

"This weather reminds me of home, dewy mornings and cloudy skies," Pearl had said.

"Smells like rain to me," the mallard replied, but then noticed that Pearl dropped her fork suddenly and her hand began to shake.

"Pearl, are you okay?" he asked and the princess shook her head.

"I felt another one and it's getting close," she answered, pressing her hand against her head.

The two decided to head back to the Pond when Pearl's senses didn't get back to normal.

"How do you sense these spells?" Wildwing asked.

"I don't know, I just do," Pearl answered and then, Phil arrived, covered in a white substance.

"Phil, what happened to you?" the mallard asked, examining the white stuff.

"You're not going to believe this, but it's snowing outside!" the manager exclaimed.

"Snowing? In the middle of summer?" Pearl asked and they walked outside.

Sure enough, big flakes of snow were falling from dark gray skies and the snow was up to their knees.

Pearl immediately realized what spell she was sensing, "The 'Snow' page," she said and the others came out to see this rare epidemic.

Wildwing checked the sky with his mask for assurance and he nodded, "This isn't the work of those snow monkeys, it's definitely the work of a spell page," he replied.

"Snow monkeys?" Pearl asked and Wildwing explained the time when they fought monkey-like aliens and their weather-changing device.

"We better catch this spell, or else we'll freeze," Subria said, rubbing her arms to keep warm and Nosedive offered her his jacket.

The Ducks and the two princesses immediately went to the Aero-Wing and it flew away from the stadium and into the building snowstorm.

"Now this reminds us of home," Mallory said, overlooking the snowy landscape.

"Where is this spell? I can barely see anything," Tanya replied.

Wildwing used his mask, again, looking through the blinding snow and cries out, "Bang left!"

Suddenly, a snow twister slammed hard at the Aero-Wing and the aircraft swirled around in the crazy whirlwind.

"The controls are going hay-wire! We're going down!" Duke cried out, struggling with the joy-stick.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Nosedive shrieked as the Aero-Wing began to fall to the ground.

The group braced themselves as the aircraft landed hard on the ground, but nothing was badly damaged.

"I think that's enough fun for today," Subria replied and the Ducks opened the door to the outside.

The snow twister vanished, but the big flakes of white powder continued to fall.

"We don't have to look far," Grin said to his comrades and pointed to the top of the Aero-Wing.

There stood a white-skinned woman with snow-colored hair and she wore a pure white dress and a necklace that appeared to have icicles.

"'Snow', I command-" but before Pearl could finish, a burst of black magic exploded under her feet.

"Pearl, are you okay?!" Wildwing cried out, but noticed that their enemy had arrived.

"Not this time, princess!" Louran shouted and looked at the 'Snow' page, who looked terrified of the dark wizard.

The spell lifted itself above the ground, avoiding Louran's attempts of capturing it.

"Hold still, you wrench!" Wraith shouted and he summoned a ball of his magic.

"No, don't!" Pearl cried out as the Saurian wizard's dark magic hit the spell and it fell to the ground.

"Quick! Capture it before they do!"Dragaunus ordered, but the Ducks pulled out their puck blasters and began to shoot at their enemies.

"You poor thing," Subria said to the 'Snow' page, who sustained bruises from the attack.

Just then, the spell lifted itself off the ground and then summoned a snow twister, "Look out!" Pearl cried out to the Ducks.

The 'Snow' used the twister to strike back at the enemies who dared to harm it and the Saurians and the dark wizard were blown away.

"You'll pay for this, Ducks!" Dragaunus shouted through the ice and snow and they were gone.

Once everything grew calm, the spell featured itself to its princess. Pearl opened the spell book and commands, "'Snow', I command you to return to the spell book from where you came!"

The spell obeyed and it took residence in an empty page.

Then, the snow stopped falling and everything got back to normal and everyone shed their coats.

"Oh man, I liked the change in weather," Tanya groaned.

"I think Anaheim appreciated the cool down, get it? Cool down?" Nosedive joked, but everyone stared at him.

"You know, I am in the mood for snow-balls," Pearl replied, however, everyone shook their heads.

"After all that, I rather not discuss anything about snow," Duke informed, but Pearl rolled up a snowball, "No, I mean this!"

She threw it at the others and they joined in the battle before the snow could melt completely.

They stopped when the clouds in the distance were lighting up with thunder and lightning.

"Snow and now rain, do we really need more wild weather?" Wildwing asked, placing a hand around Pearl's shoulder.

"You can never change the weather," the princess replied and they watched as lightning flashed upon the ocean.


	15. Episode 15

Episode 15: Sleepy Time

Another day had passed and evening fell upon Anaheim, but the excitement was already filling the air.

The hockey pre-trials had begun and the Mighty Ducks were playing against their strongest rival, the Dallas Stars.

The stadium was full of spectators and they were cheering and yelling their support for their teams.

"C'mon guys, only one more point," Pearl prayed aloud.

The game was tied with 4-4 and the clock was running down on the 30-minute mark and both teams were getting desperate for a goal.

"I'm telling you folks, I've never been this excited and terrified at the same time," the announcer replied over the speakers.

The crowd was crying out for the Ducks to finish the game, but suddenly, glitter began to fall and the noise began to simmer down.

One-by-one, the people began to slump in their seats, and began to snore.

"What the heck?" Phil asked, but then, he crashed to the ground and started to snore and the two princesses shut their eyes.

Then, the Ducks and the rival team struggled to stay awake and they each fell on the ice. "A little nap won't hurt," Tanya yawned and they all fell asleep.

()()()()()()

Meanwhile at the 'Raptor', Louran was able to sense the strange event going on at the hockey game.

"It seems that the Ducks have fallen victim to a spell, how stupid of them," the dark wizard said.

"Maybe it'll be the one to put them out of their misery," Dragaunus replied, still bitter over the previous failures of capturing the other spells.

"Oh, I believe it will, and I hope we will capture it before those Ducks do," Wraith had informed and Louran gave an evil grin.

()()()()()()

Back at the Pond, the sleeping crowd was rudely awakened by the buzzing of the score-board alarm.

"What just happened?" Duke asked, utterly confused of how he ended up on the icy floor.

"Did we fall asleep? Oh man, we're still tied," Nosedive complained and the announcer called out on the speakers.

"It seems that the two teams are tied and because of that, we will return to finish the game tomorrow night," he said to the groaning crowd.

In the locker room, the Ducks met with the two princesses, "That was weird, it felt like someone blasted at me with sleeping powder," Nosedive replied.

"And you're right," Pearl answered and explains, "The 'Sleep' is a mischievous spell that pleasures itself in placing others into deep slumber, usually around a tiring event like this."

"Well, thanks to that no-good, rotten spell, we lost a half-hour of game time," Mallory complained.

"And that's a good thing, because we have till tomorrow evening to capture it," Pearl informed them.

"And where can we find this 'Sleep' page?" Nosedive asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I think we can lure it out with all of you practicing," the princess replied.

"So it's settled, tomorrow we practice non-stop," Wildwing ordered and they began to settle in for the night.

"I'm sorry that you missed your chance of winning the game," Pearl said to Wildwing.

"It isn't your fault, at least we know what we're dealing with now," the mallard replied.

"There is one thing you should know," the princess said, again, "I can faintly sense another spell, one that can be useful to both us and Louran."

"That's good to know, we'll see you tomorrow," Wildwing informed and Pearl gave a goodbye wave and left the stadium with Subria and Phil.

()()()()()()

Morning came and the Ducks, including the two princesses arrived at the arena and were practicing non-stop, but nothing was happening.

"I don't get it, we've been out here for over an hour and I'm not sensing anything," Nosedive said to the group.

"I'll say, I'm already tired from all this," Tanya complained and Pearl comes forward.

"You guys take a break, I'll think of something that'll make the 'Sleep' come out of hiding," she said and sat at a bleacher.

The Ducks couldn't refuse the offer and they did what they could to regenerate their strength.

Pearl in the meantime was thinking hard about what could've brought the 'Sleep' into action the other night.

Then, something clicked in her head, "Of course, the crowd!" she said aloud and was about to stand up when her senses went wild.

"Someone is here," Subria replied and summoned her spear.

"You just don't know when to quit, princess!" a voice rang out and Louran appeared behind them.

The dark wizard threw a dark energy ball at Subria, sending her airborne and she landed hard on the ground.

"Subria! Someone help!" Pearl cried out as Louran stretched his hand around her mouth.

The Ducks heard the shouts and immediately went back to the arena and saw Louran with his hostage.

"Let her go, you creep!" Wildwing ordered, but Louran blasted at them with dark energy.

"You are pretty smart, princess, but I have just the thing to summon the spell," the dark wizard said and Wraith appeared.

The Saurian used some sort of magic and shadows appeared in the stands and they were clapping and cheering.

Then, the 'Sleep' flew over the crowd; the spell looked like a little blue-colored sprite wielding a wand that sprinkled the sleeping dust on the dark crowd.

"Spell page, I command you to come to me!" Louran ordered, pushing Pearl aside and they watched as blackness surrounded the 'Sleep' and it took residence in Louran's hand in the form of a page.

"The 'Sleep'? This is what you fell victim to?" Louran asked the Ducks, who featured angry faces.

"I would think that Dragaunus would have a yelling fit if you featured that to him," Wraith informed and Louran nodded.

"Take it, it's worthless to us, and a waste of time," the dark wizard said, throwing the page to Pearl.

The evil magic left the spell page and Pearl placed it in her book.

Then, the two wizards teleported away, but the princess shouts out, "You're not a wizard! You're a total creep!"

The Ducks watched as Pearl let out her anger in a tantrum and she punched the glass, resulting in a painful throb in her hand.

"Chill, chill," Duke replied, but the princess just stared at him.

"He had the guts to say that 'Sleep' is worthless, but I have something to say," Pearl said to them, "Life is not worthless."

"I want to give those goons a piece of my mind," Grin informed.

Wildwing attended to Pearl and gave a gentle rub to her hand, "I would've done the same thing, teach those morons a lesson," he said, and then, without thinking, he kissed Pearl's hand.

The princess blushed a bright pink and the others were surprised at this, and Wildwing realized what he did.

"Perhaps I went too far with that," he said in an embarrassed tone.

"No, it was fine," Pearl replied, "The pain stopped. I guess it does take a kiss to make the pain go away."

The two talked to one another, while the others shared their concerns, "What will happen if they end up as a couple?" "No idea, but I hope it doesn't last."

()()()()()()

Evening came and the spectators returned to the stadium to watch the final half of the hockey game.

5 minutes remained on the clock and no one on both teams made a successful goal.

Then, a Star player got the puck and was heading towards Wildwing and he prepared himself.

"You can do it, Wildwing," Pearl prayed with her heart-pounding.

Just as the rival player made a swing to make the goal, Grin swapped the puck away and Mallory was able to catch it.

"Go Mallory!" Nosedive shouted, blocking some other players from stealing the puck.

Mallory and Tanya each passed the puck to one another and Mallory gave a hard swing at the rival's goal net.

The Star's goalie missed the puck as it hit the net and the score changed to 5-4, the Ducks winning by one point.

"Unbelievable! The Ducks win!" the announcer called over the intercom.

The crowd exploded in claps and cheers as the clock buzzed, marking the end of the game.

Awhile later, the Ducks congratulated one another, but mostly towards Mallory.

"Oh man, I almost died, but you did it!" Nosedive said, kissing her cheek.

Subria, having witnessed the kiss, just stared at Nosedive, "Uh-oh, that ain't good," Tanya replied.

"Nosedive, how could you?!" the African princess cried out.

"It was just a kiss!" the mallard replied and the two began in envelope in a loud argument.

"You guys might want to stand back," Pearl warned, pulling out her book.

"'Sleep', these two need to rest," she said to the page and the spell flew above the two arguing figures, sprinkling its sleeping dust on them.

Subria and Nosedive stopped arguing and they slumped to the ground, snoring.

"Love, it can be a painful thing," Grin said, shaking his head.

"C'mon Dive, let's get you to bed, on time for once," Wildwing said to his brother and he hoisted him onto his shoulders.

The others had to chuckle as their leader took his sleeping brother to bed.


	16. Episode 16

Esp. 16: Sweet Tooth Chaos

It was close to nighttime upon Anaheim and that excited a few night owls as they flocked to restaurants and clubs for the fun time.

At the Palmfeather mansion, Pearl and Wildwing were practicing in making cakes for Pearl's home economics class.

Nosedive and Subria, having made up, were staring at pictures of desserts in magazines, making the young mallard's mouth water.

"Can you hurry up with that cake? I'm going to stuff it in my mouth!" Nosedive exclaimed.

"You can't rush perfection. If you want to eat this cake right now, your mouth will be sorry," Pearl replied as she and Wildwing were cutting strawberries.

"Like I said, he gets real excited about sweets," the white mallard warned.

When the timer buzzed, Pearl pulled the cake out of the oven, and checked the middle to see if it was cooked all the way.

"Now all we have to do is wait for it to cool and then we'll put the icing on," the princess replied.

Just then, they heard something crash upstairs, and they hurried to see what it was.

"Uncle Philip, are you okay?" Pearl asked when she saw the obese man lying on the floor.

"Someone call a doctor because I hit a wall of something good," Phil replied and they shook their heads.

Awhile later, the cake was cool enough to put the icing on, but first, Pearl sliced through the middle.

The princess iced the bottom and garnished it with strawberries and placed the top layer over it.

She then iced the whole cake and placed whole strawberries on the outside of it.

"This looks awesome, why don't you feature it to your teacher?" Wildwing asked.

"If I do, then I won't be able to do it again in class," Pearl replied and began to slice the cake.

The group began to eat the sweet creation, but watched as Nosedive gobbled his whole slice down.

"Sheech Dive, did you at least taste that?" Wildwing asked, slowly eating one piece at a time.

"It was the best thing I ever tasted! Can I have another?" Nosedive said, but Pearl pulled the cake away.

"I said that I am going to give the rest to the others," the princess answered.

"Then, can I come to your class, please?" the young mallard asked.

"Dive, you don't know how to cook," his brother replied, but Nosedive gave a look.

"I'll ask our teacher tomorrow, but you get one chance, one screw up and you're out," Subria replied.

The two brothers then finished cleaning up and bid good night to their friends.

"Let me know how it goes," Wildwing said to Pearl.

Once the mallards were back at the Pond, Nosedive stopped Wildwing in his tracks.

"You're going have to tell her, bro," he said, but that confused the older brother.

"Tell her what?" he asked.

"Don't play with me, you know, tell her how you feel," Nosedive replied.

"You're one to talk, you haven't told Subria anything about how you feel," Wildwing answered, but his brother shook his head.

"It's because we're not there yet," he said, but Wildwing rolled his eyes.

()()()()()()()

The next morning, Pearl and Subria arrived at their cooking class at the community rec center, and the students were eager to start baking.

Once the students were divided into groups of two, they began to create their delectable desserts.

Pearl and Subria decided to make a chocolate cake and they were eager to taste it in the end.

Once the cakes were in the oven, the students decided to leave the room for 30 minutes, just enough time for the cakes to finish baking.

Pearl, however, took a minute before leaving the room, "Subria, do you feel it?" she asked her friend.

"I faintly sense something," the African princess replied and they left the room.

However, there was something in the room that liked the cakes so much that it decided to 'help out' with something.

Awhile later, the cakes were out of the oven and the students decorated them, much to their delight.

"Now, let's all have a slice," the teacher informed and the students each took a bite of their cakes.

Then, everyone stopped eating, realizing that something was very wrong with their creations and they cry out, "Too sweet!"

()()()()()()

That afternoon, the princesses met with the Ducks and they explained what had happened in class.

"Weird and you're sure that you didn't add too much sugar?" Duke asked, scratching his head.

"No, we're pretty sure, and anyway, we'll be baking, again tomorrow," Subria replied.

"But wait," Pearl intervened, "We did sense something in that room,"

"You mean a spell page?" Wildwing asked.

"Not sure, but it could've been a prank," Pearl answered and the two went on their way.

"Those two are madly in love, I can feel it," Mallory commented, but Nosedive shook his head.

"No, my bro is head over heels and he refuses to admit it," the young mallard informed.

Pearl and Wildwing went to the mall's bakery, where they displayed delicious cakes and tarts.

"I've learned that bakers have to get up at 3 in the morning to bake up everything that is in this window," Pearl said and Wildwing pointed to a wedding cake. "Now that looks like it takes 24 hours," he commented.

The two began to think and Wildwing's face lit up, "Is there a spell named 'Sweet'?" he asked.

"Of course, the 'Sweet'," Pearl replied and explains, "It likes to add extra sweetness to anything that tastes sweet."

"Not to sound mean or anything, but why did your grandfather create a spell that doesn't have powerful magic?" Wildwing asked.

"My grandfather made spells that are powerful, but he decided to create spells are somewhat useless in battle, but good to cause mischief," she answered, "I have to admit, he was a bit of a prankster himself, but not like your brother."

()()()()()()

By the next day, Pearl and Subria returned to the rec center with Mallory and Nosedive volunteering to check the situation in the classroom while posing as new students.

The class began to re-do their cakes and hoping that nothing will ruin them this time.

Once the cakes were done battering up, they went in the ovens and the class left them to be baked, but the princesses and the two Ducks stayed behind.

"Are you sure it is a spell?" Mallory asked.

"I'm certain, just keep your eyes open," Pearl informed and they looked at every oven in the room.

Just then, Subria spotted something in one oven, "Hey look!" she called out and they came to see what it was.

The creature had the appearance of a girl with pink skin and puffy pink hair and she wore a puffy yellow dress and held a wand in her hand.

"It's sprinkling something on the cake," Subria said and opened the oven door.

The 'Sweet' dashed out of the oven and waved its over the chalkboard, turning it to a brown color.

Nosedive tasted it, "It's chocolate!" he exclaimed and watched as the 'Sweet' transformed the tables and chairs into dessert-like creations.

The young mallard couldn't resist the sensation and began to eat a stool that looked like it was made out of cookies.

"Nosedive, stop that! What will happen if it came back to normal?" Mallory warned, but he ignored her and continued to eat.

Subria and Pearl chased after the 'Sweet', but they ended up crashing into one another.

"Hold on, I have an idea," Pearl replied and filled up a bowl with salt, "If the 'Sweet' loves sweet stuff, than it must hate salt."

Pearl chased after the spell, throwing handfuls of salt at it, and it didn't like that.

"Quick, bring it over here!" Mallory called out, taking the bag of salt.

Pearl forced the 'Sweet' over to Mallory and she poured the whole bag on it and it stopped moving.

The princess than summoned the spell book and gives out the command, "'Sweet', I command you to return to the spell book from where you came!"

The spell did just that and it appeared in a vacant page.

Just then, the tables, chairs, and the chalkboard went back to normal, and the ovens began to buzz.

"The cakes should be fine now," Subria said, but the girls, including Mallory heard a moan and found Nosedive, laying on the floor, holding his stomach in pain, a half-eaten stool lying beside him.

"I warned you Dive, but you never listen," Mallory replied.

They quickly cleaned the room just the class returned from their break.

The students iced and decorated their cakes and the teacher says to them, "Let's see how they turned out this time."

They took a bite and their faces lit up, "It's good!" one student said after eating her coconut cake.

"I love it!" Pearl replied after having a bite of her chocolate cake.

Nosedive, still groaning, handed a slice of his cake to the girls, "I'll never eat another sweet as long as I live," he informed.

Mallory took a bite, but she immediately spat it out, "It's horrible! What did you put in it?!" she demanded, drinking her glass of water.

Pearl took a bite and her face cringed, "You must've put vinegar instead of cooking oil," she replied and Nosedive's face slumped.

"Wing's right, I can't cook," he confessed.

()()()()()()()

At the stadium, the Ducks, excluding Mallory and Nosedive each had a bite of Pearl's chocolate cake.

"You should open your own cake shop, everyone will go crazy," Duke said.

Pearl pulled Wildwing aside, "Wildwing, I sensed another spell, one that could bring doom to us," she said.

"As long as we get it first, Louran won't stand a chance," he replied, "By the way, I loved your cake."

Pearl blushed, but then they heard someone making smooching sounds, "Wildwing, admit it already!" Nosedive bellowed from behind them.

"Okay, you really pushed my buttons this time!" the leader replied and chased after his brother.

"Men, they like to hold on to their feelings," Subria said to Pearl.

"I know how Wildwing feels about me, I'm just waiting for him to tell me," the princess informed her friend and they watched in amusement as Wildwing continued to chase after his brother.


	17. Episode 17

Esp. 17: Dragaunus No More!

Another day began for everyone in Anaheim and the Ducks were practicing for their next game against the Detroit Red Wings.

"Hi guys!" Pearl called out to the Ducks, "Listen, I have good news."

They stopped to listen to what Pearl had to say, "Subria and I will be attending the North Orange County Community College this fall."

"That's great," Wildwing replied and asks "What will you be studying?"

"British history, I want to take a look at how England evolved after my time," the princess informed.

"What about Subria?" Nosedive asked.

"She hasn't decided, but I'm getting the feeling that she might be going into music," Pearl replied, pointing to her body-guard, who was playing what looked like an old pan-flute.

Just then, Grin did a hard whack on the puck and it throttled towards Subria!

The African princess stopped playing her flute and did a somersault and the puck missed her by a few centimeters.

"Watch where you swing that thing!" she shouted, angrily.

"There is another thing you should know," Pearl said to Wildwing, "I can feel a spell page will awake sometime soon."

"Don't worry so much, we'll catch it way before Louran can sense it," the mallard replied, but Pearl still featured a worried face.

()()()()()()

Somewhere in the city, the 'Raptor', disguised as a building, stood silent as its commander was brewing a storm inside.

"When will you capture those spells and crush those Ducks?! My patience is wearing out!" Dragaunus shouted at Louran.

"Honestly, yelling will not solve anything, my lord," the dark wizard calmly replied, "And very soon, I'll be rid of you and Wraith will soon follow," he whispered under his breath.

()()()()()()

That night, the entire city of Anaheim went into slumber mode and there was only the sound of crickets and owls.

At the old clock tower, midnight chimed in and the bells were heard, but inside the tower, there was a spirit waiting for the right moment.

The spirit had the appearance of an old man, wearing a cloak and held an hourglass that glowed.

Before the last chime of midnight was heard, the spirit flipped the hourglass and something began to happen.

The process took less than a second and everything was clam.

()()()()()()

By morning, the people of Anaheim started their day as usual; unaware that it was the same ritual as the other day.

At the Pond, the Ducks began their practice and they achieved the same moves as yesterday.

"Hey guys!" Pearl called the stands and they hustled over to her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did I tell you that Subria and I are going to the North Orange County Community College this year?" the princess asked.

"I think you did," Mallory said to her.

"Today feels weird, as if we did the same thing as yesterday," Wildwing informed the others.

"First, I told you the news and then…Subria was playing with her pan-flute," Pearl replied and they turned to the African princess, sitting at a bleacher, but was not playing her pan-flute.

"Pearl, I played my flute yesterday at this spot, I know I did," Subria said and then spotted Grin, who was about to swing his hockey stick at a puck.

"Grin, don't move!" Subria shouted and the giant Duck obeyed.

"Then Grin took a swing at her. Okay, I know that happened yesterday," Duke replied, starching his head.

"Guys, I think we have a spell page on our hands," Pearl informed them and Tanya opened her Omi-tool.

"I'm getting a faint reading at the old clock tower, we better check it out this evening," the smart Duck said to them.

"Listen, I have a feeling that something bad might happen, but I don't know what it could be," Pearl replied and she watched as the Ducks continued their practice.

()()()()()()

That evening, the Ducks and the two princesses arrived at the old clock tower near the high school.

"The good thing about this place; there's no security cameras to disable," Tanya said to the group.

Just then, Pearl and Subria's senses went wild, "Wildwing, use your mask to see if there's a spell page," Pearl asked him and he did. Using the mask, he saw something in the bell room.

"I see someone up at the bell room," he replied after the scanning the tower.

"What's it doing?" Pearl asked, again and Wildwing checked.

"Nothing, but it looks its holding something, like an hourglass," he replied and the princess's face lit up.

"Yes, the 'Time' spell," she informed, "It has the ability to turn back, move forward, and even stop time."

"How far back are we talking, besides turning back yesterday," Nosedive asked.

"That's hard to say, but I believe as far as the beginning of time, and that's a long ways back," Pearl answered and the Ducks just stared at her.

"Not to sound mean towards your grandfather or anything, but he must've been a strange man," Mallory replied.

"We better capture this spell before Louran does," Wildwing informed the group.

"How can we get in? The door is bolted," Nosedive said to his brother.

"Leave that to me," Duke replied, holding out his saber.

With a swing, Duke's saber cut the chains holding the door and they rushed towards the top of the tower.

Once they reached the top, Pearl was about to open the door to the bell room, when she noticed something strange happening.

The 'Time' spell flipped the hourglass over and then, time fell backwards; the Ducks and the princesses went in reverse and were back outside.

"The good thing about this…Hey didn't I just say that?" Tanya asked when she noticed this.

"The spell turned back time, it doesn't want to be captured," Pearl informed.

"Well, let's try, again," Wildwing said and Duke cut the chains and they rushed inside.

However, like before, the 'Time' flipped the hour glass, and everything went in reserve, again.

"The good…AHHHH! It did it, again!" Tanya bellowed out.

"Okay, this is getting old," Mallory finally spoke.

"There's got to be a way for us to reach the spell," Pearl replied, thinking hard.

"Wait; why not use the 'Shield'? It might be able to block the 'Time's' power," Subria said and Pearl's face lit up.

The princess turned to the 'Shield' page, "'Shield', protect us from 'Time's' magic!" she commanded and the spell surrounded them.

"Okay, let's try this, again, for real," Wildwing informed and Duke sliced the chains and they rushed up the stairs.

Pearl immediately threw the door open and they entered in the bell tower.

"There!" Grin pointed to the 'Time'.

The spell stared at them with surprise, while its hourglass continued to flip over.

"Sorry, old man, your time just ran out," Duke replied and Pearl stepped forward.

Before she could say anything, a blast of dark energy hit her in the back and she fell to the floor.

Both Wildwing and Subria rushed to her aid, just as Louran, Wraith, and Dragaunus stepped out of the darkness.

"Where have you been? We have been waiting for almost an hour. I thought you wanted to see my grand achievement in capturing this spell," the dark wizard said, featuring the spell's page.

Pearl's eyes widened and her heart began to pound so loud.

"Now, Ducks, prepare for your doom," Dragaunus said, featuring his teeth and he gave a grim laugh.

Louran and Wraith, however, stared at their master, and the Saurian wizard replies, "Actually, my lord, prepare to meet *your* doom!"

Dragaunus stopped laughing and stared at the two wizards and Louran blasted a dark ball of energy at the dragon king.

The Saurian ruler was hit hard and he was body slammed into a pillar, "Louran, Wraith! What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"'Time', I command you to pause Dragaunus," Louran ordered the spell and it did. A blue hue surrounded Dragaunus and he was frozen in place and Louran began to speak, "I am not sure if you can hear me, but you and you Ducks and princesses' better listen.

"When I was released from my underworld prison, I knew I had more problems to deal with, so I had to get rid of the nuisance that would get in my way."

"So, you did kill Siege and Chameleon!" Pearl angrily bellowed out.

"No, only Siege. Chameleon was so stupid that I knew that one day, a spell will eventually kill him, and thanks to the 'Thunder', it did the trick," Louran informed and turned back to Dragaunus.

"You have been a thorn in my side since we met and I have to get rid of you, because I don't take orders from…things like you," he said.

"What about Wraith? Why is he in on this?" Mallory asked, holding her puck blaster up.

"I get paid to do what Louran says. Besides, the only way for world domination is the use of black magic," the Saurian replied and laughed, bitterly.

"Now, it is time for this hot-head, or what does Wildwing call you? Lizard lips? It is time for you to join your race in where they are now!" Louran bellowed out and the two wizards raised their staffs.

The wind picked up and the sky was opened to reveal the Dimensional Limbo.

The Ducks and the two princesses held on to whatever was bolted to the floor as the wind picked up everything.

Suddenly, Subria lost her grip and was picked up by the wind, "NO!" Duke shouted and he blasted his rope and it looped around her feet, taking hold of her.

The two wizards then hoisted Dragaunus off the floor and he was whisked away to the open portal. The Ducks and the two princesses watched in astonishment as the dragon king was sent back to Dimensional Limbo.

The portal then closed and the wind died down, then Subria was falling towards earth when Duke caught her by the arm and he hoisted her up to safety.

"Well now, Ducks, aren't you happy that your hated enemy is gone for good?" Louran asked, but they stared at him with angry eyes.

"It didn't have to end like this," Wildwing said, angrily.

"What were you planning to do? Put him on trial? I thought you wanted to execute him, have the pleasure of ripping him to pieces. Well, too bad that we did it ourselves," the dark wizard replied and adds, "Farewell for now."

The two wizards vanished and the spell captors were frozen in place. No one spoke, they were shaken by what just happened.

"We better go," Grin informed and they walked back to the Migrator and returned to the Pond.

()()()()()()

At the Ducks' headquarters, Pearl was the first to speak, "I am so sorry, I thought we would be able to beat Louran to the spell, but he got clever this time."

"And in the end, we lost our chance in kicking Dragaunus' butt to Limbo," Nosedive informed.

"This was my fault, I should've seen this coming," Pearl replied, hiding her face in one hand.

Then, she felt someone loop their arms around her body, it was Wildwing, holding her in his arms.

"No, this was my fault, I failed to notice those dimwits in the tower, so I should take the blame," he said, "C'mon, I'll take you home."

"One more thing," Subria said and she turned to face Nosedive, "Why didn't you save me?"

"I don't like where this is going," Mallory said to the others.

"What could I do? I didn't have time to throw you a cable or anything," Nosedive answered and Subria shut her eyes.

"A warrior must be quick in action," Grin told his friend.

"C'mon babe, it wasn't my fault," the young mallard said, but that irritated Subria.

"Oh, I'm not your babe!" she shouted and Duke placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Take it easy Subria, he can be a bit slow in the head," he replied and Subria looked at him.

"By the way, thank you for saving me," she said and kissed him on the cheek. Duke's face turned a bright red and he smiled, but that annoyed Nosedive.

"C'mon, I'll make it up to you!" he pleaded, but Subria didn't want to hear.

"I don't want to talk to you, anymore, we're through," she said, coldheartedly. Duke placed an arm around the African princess, but then stuck out his tongue at Nosedive.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" the young mallard shouted, but Grin lifted him by his arm.

"Like I said, love can be a painful thing," the giant Duck said to his comrade and they watched as Duke and Wildwing left with the girls.


	18. Episode 18

Episode 18: Seeing is Believing

One night had passed since Dragaunus' demise and the Ducks had more problems to deal with Louran and Wraith.

They were out patrolling the forest highway in the Migrator, along with the two princesses as Tanya had informed them that she received a reading of a spell page in the area.

"It should be around here somewhere," she said to the group.

"You're right Tanya, my sensors are going crazy, which means we're getting close," Pearl replied.

The Migrator continued on, but there was no sign of anything out on the road.

"Pearl, I thought you said we were getting close?" Nosedive asked, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Nosedive, don't be rude," his brother warned.

"I know we are, it must be—Wildwing, watch out!" Pearl cried out as she spotted a black figure in the middle of the road.

The leader slammed on the brakes and the Migrator spun around several times before coming to a stop at the edge of a cliff.

"Whoa, that was way too close!" Mallory exclaimed as they entered out of the Migrator.

"What was that thing? I hope we didn't hit it," Subria replied.

Just then, a rustling noise was heard and the black ran into the bushes, and Wildwing went after it.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Who are you?!" he shouted, but the figure kept on running to the top of the hill.

"Wildwing, slow down!" Pearl called out and ran after the mallard.

The leader lost sight of the figure and came close to the edge of another cliff.

"Listen, we're not going to hurt you. Just show yourself and we'll be on our way," Wildwing said, wondering if someone heard him.

Then, a stick snapped and the mallard turned around to the source, but what he saw surprised him.

Under the light of the moon, Wildwing could see the face of his lost comrade, Canard Thunderbeak.

"Canard?" he whispered, stepping towards the figure.

Pearl spotted Wildwing and rushed towards him, but she stopped when she spotted something else.

"Oh no," she gasped and made a mad dash towards the mallard.

Wildwing walked towards Canard, but he made a backwards step towards the cliff.

"Canard, how did you get out of Limbo?" the leader asked, but the figure gave no reply.

Just as Pearl was about to reach out for Wildwing, she hit something hard, and she fell to the ground.

"Wildwing, stop! It's a trick!" she cried out, but the mallard didn't seem to hear.

"Canard, talk to me, what are you doing?" the leader asked, but suddenly, he realized he stepped off the cliff and was falling towards the road.

"Bro!" Nosedive cried out as the Ducks watch helplessly as their leader fell towards earth.

Pearl rushed towards the cliff and summoned the spell book, turning to the 'Flower' page.

"'Flower', make a pillow of petals!" she demanded and the spell did as it was told.

The 'Flower' summoned millions of petals on the road, just in time as Wildwing hit the ground, softly though.

"Oh my gosh, what has gotten into you, Wing?" Duke asked, angrily, but he noticed that his commander was knocked out.

Pearl returned to the group, "Is Wildwing all right?" she demanded.

"He's fine, just out cold, what happened?" Tanya asked.

"I'll explain when we get back to the Pond, it's not safe here," the princess replied and they carried the unconscious leader back to the Migrator and they hurried back to headquarters.

()()()()()()()

In the infirmary, Wildwing woke up to see Pearl leaning over him.

"How are you feeling? I'm sorry, the 'Flower' was the only spell that had something soft for you to land on," the princess said to him as he stood up.

"What…what happened?" the leader asked, but then remembered something, "Canard! I saw Canard!"

"Canard? But that's impossible, last time it was Chameleon in disguise, and this time, if it was Canard, he almost got you killed!" Nosedive reminded his brother.

"I swear, it was Canard, but why would he do that?" Wildwing asked and Pearl placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't Canard, it was a spell, the 'Illusion'," she replied and explains, "The 'Illusion' is a trickster spell; it shows one's desires or fears, but it makes people…or Ducks get injured, like you for instance."

Wildwing didn't know what to say; instead he stood up from the bed and left the infirmary and Pearl went after him.

"Wildwing, it wasn't your fault, you just had a moment of weakness, everyone does," the princess said to him.

"I should've been more observant, but he appeared so real, I thought he really did come back," the mallard replied, placing a hand over his eyes.

"I know what you are going through, but I swear to you, there is one spell that can bring him back," Pearl said, again and adds, "If you help me in capturing that spell and all the others, I'll help you by getting your friend back, but I need you to be strong."

"All right, if I did it before, then I can do it, again," Wildwing answered and Pearl gave him a squeezing hug.

"Good, but we have to wait till tomorrow night, the spell vanished when you fell from the cliff," Pearl informed and the mallard nodded.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Nosedive asked when he walked in on them.

"Tell the others to get some rest, we'll be going back to the cliffs tomorrow night," Wildwing ordered and Nosedive blinked in confusion.

"And go after that thing? Have you lost your mind?" the young mallard asked.

"Do you want a spell to live freely out there and torment passerby's with their fears and desires?" Pearl questioned him.

"Okay, I get the point," Nosedive said, annoyed and he left the room.

"You should get to bed, too, we need you in capturing that spell," Wildwing said to Pearl.

The two princesses left the headquarters and the leader sat down on his bed.

"Bro, you have to tell her, about your feelings," Nosedive said to his brother when they settled in their room.

"I want to tell her, but there's this thing inside me telling me to wait for the right time, and I am waiting," Wildwing replied, slumping his head down on a pillow.

"Call me crazy, but I hear wedding bells," the young mallard said, but his brother threw a pillow at him.

"I'm not that seriously into her!" he replied, but Nosedive gave a look.

"Oh yes you are, you're in serious L-O-V-E," he teased, making Wildwing's face turn red.

They, however, were too tired to start a bickering match and they went to bed.

()()()()()()()

_Pearl found herself in the Aero-Wing with the Ducks on broad and Tanya was yelling, "The worm is too powerful, I can't shake it off!"_

"_What else can we do?!" Wildwing shouted._

_Just then, another Duck, who was wearing the mask, one that Pearl hadn't seen before, opened the door to the outside, and she saw the glowing worm._

"_Canard, what are you doing?!" Wildwing cried out, stopping the Duck._

"_I'm going to take down this worm myself!" he replied._

"_Are you crazy?!" Wildwing cried back._

_Canard then handed over the mask, but Wildwing refused, Pearl could see the look of horror on his face._

_Suddenly, the worm looped its tail around Canard's foot, and it pulled him outside._

_Wildwing was able to grab him by the arm, but Canard slipped, however Wildwing grabbed the mask._

"_Take it, you're team captain now," Canard last spoke and let go and he fell._

"_CANARD!" Pearl screamed and there was a flash of light._

Pearl shot her head up, awaking from the nightmare, and it was over.

She panted hard, as sweat trickled down from her forehead, and her heart pounded so loud that Subria awoke.

"Milady, is everything okay?" she asked, reaching for her spear.

"I'm all right, just a bad dream," the princess answered and got up.

"Where are you going?" Subria asked, again.

"I'm going to call Wildwing, I have to ask him something," Pearl replied and she went to phone in the living room.

She punched in the Ducks' number and it ranged and she waited.

"Hello?" a groggy voice asked.

"Wildwing?" Pearl said and she heard him gasp.

"Pearl? What's the matter?" he asked.

"I had a dream, I need you to tell me, is it the same as that day," Pearl said and explained the dream to him.

After she finished, Wildwing was silent, but only for a moment. "Yes, it is all true. I try so hard to get rid of that memory, but it is so difficult," he said to her.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have called," Pearl replied.

"No, I'm glad you did, it makes me feel more determined in finding that spell you mentioned, but we have to capture this one," Wildwing informed.

"All right, I'll see you in the morning," Pearl replied.

"Good night, I lo-" Wildwing stopped talking; he almost spilled out the words.

"What did you say?" Pearl asked, confused.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, good night," the mallard said, again and they hung up.

"Oh Drake! I can't believe that I almost said it!" he almost yelled it all out, "Now she'll probably think I'm a jerk!"

"Wildwing?" a tried Tanya walked in, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I need to be alone," the leader informed and the sleepily Tanya went back to bed.

_'What if Nosedive is right? I need to tell her,'_ Wildwing thought to himself, _'But what if the others don't accept it?'_

The mallard returned to his bed and slept uneasily for the rest of the night.

()()()()()()()

By the next evening, the Ducks and the two princesses returned to the cliff side road.

"You better slow down, my sensors indicate that we're close," Pearl informed Nosedive, who was driving the Migrator.

"I do hope you're right, otherwise I—" Nosedive slammed on the brakes as he spotted the same figure in the middle of the road.

The figure ran off into the woods and Wildwing hurried after it. "Wildwing, remember the plan!" Pearl shouted out, but he was out of ear shot and she went after him with the others behind her.

When Wildwing came to the same clearing, he cries out, "Listen, I don't want any trouble, so please, show yourself!"

Then, a bush rustled and Wildwing turned to see the same figure, Canard.

"Canard, please tell me it's you," the mallard asked, stepping towards him.

The ducks and Pearl and Subria found Wildwing and the figure, but each of the ducks gave a different reply.

"Is that a portal to our home?" Tanya asked.

"Whoa, I've never seen so much gold. Wait, what am I saying?" Duke replied.

"I see tranquility beyond that portal," Grin informed.

"Dad?" Mallory spoke, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Wow, all you can eat buffet!" Nosedive glimmered, his mouth watering.

Pearl and Subria, however, slapped all of out the trance, "Get a grip, that is the 'Illusion' spell, it's tricking you!" the African princess warned.

"Wildwing, please, snap out of it! That is not Canard!" Pearl shouted, hoping her words would penetrate him.

The mallard heard them and immediately realized what he was doing.

"You're not Canard!" he shouted at the figure, "I know the real Canard would never put me in harm's way! It's game over for you, 'Illusion'."

Suddenly, the figure transformed into a white, transparent body and it featured different illusionist features.

"Pearl, quick!" Wildwing called out to the princess and she opened the book.

"'Illusion', I command you to return to the spell book from where you came!" she ordered and the spell's body whirled around in the air and it took vacancy in an empty page.

"What happened? I swore that I saw a portal to our home," Tanya said, but Pearl featured the spell page.

"As I said, the 'Illusion' features one's desires or fears, and Wildwing managed to look pass that and see its true nature," Pearl replied, handing him a pen.

"But I fell for it, twice, I don't deserve to put my name here," the mallard said, but the princess placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You saw its true nature and admitted something about Canard to it, that's when it realized that it failed to trick you, a second time," Pearl replied and Wildwing nodded, writing his signature on the page.

"Last night, I want to know, what was it that you try to say?" she asked, but the mallard gave an embarrassed look.

"I was tired, I don't remember what I said," he replied, quickly.

"Oh, you have to have a memory of a goldfish in order to say something like that," she said, a bit annoyed.

"Ouch! She told on you, bro!" Nosedive exclaimed and the others laughed.

"I swear, I don't remember," Wildwing replied, but Pearl shook her head.

"All right, I believe you, for now," she said and they watched as the moon rose over the horizon.


	19. Episode 19

Esp. 19: Double Take

It was the last week of July and the people of Anaheim were enjoying the last few weeks of summer before returning to their autumn routines.

At the mall, several stores had set up outdoor displays, promoting a few good sales.

Pearl, the young Avalon princess, was wandering around and stared at one display of jewelry and watches.

Just then, she pushed the display over and the boxes of priceless jewels fell and crashed to the floor.

"Hey kid!" the owner shouted, but the princess ran off.

Awhile later, Pearl came across a display of stuffed animals and she did the same thing and the toys fell to the ground.

"Hey, you're gonna clean that up!" the owner cried out as Pearl ran off, again.

()()()()()()()

At the Pond, the Ducks were practicing for the upcoming game against the San Jose Sharks.

Pearl and Subria arrived with shopping bags in hand, "I never thought shopping can be so fun," the African princess replied, showing off her new shoes.

"It's a girl's instinct, hey, those shoes are so cute," Mallory said.

Just then, Captain Kelghorn arrived, "Captain, is there something wrong?" Wildwing asked.

"I'm afraid I've received numerous complaints from shop owners saying that a young woman has been ruining public displays at the mall, costing hundreds of dollars in damages, and from the description I've received…" Kelghorn said and featured a surveillance picture of Pearl!

"What?! Is this a joke?" Subria asked, taking the photo.

"It's no joke; Miss Pearl, care to explain?" Kelghorn asked the princess.

"Captain, I was at the mall, but I was shopping with Subria, she was with me the whole time," Pearl replied, clearly upset of the ordeal.

"It's the truth, I never let milady out of my sight," Subria informed.

Kelghorn thought for a moment and replies, "The owners of the shops decided not to press charges, but they said if you, if it was you, come back and cause more destruction, I'm going to have to arrest you for damage to private property."

Pearl had to sit down; her morning just went from good to terrible.

"Captain, may I ask where this Pearl caused the damage?" Wildwing asked.

"At the Toy Crate and Jefferson's Jewelry," Kelghorn answered and Pearl shot up.

"I wasn't at those stores, we just passed by, but I didn't do anything, I swear," the princess said.

"Sorry princess, but I have to follow orders," the police captain replied.

"Mind if we hold onto this photo?" Wildwing asked and Kelghorn shook his head and left.

"Pearl!" Phil exclaimed when he joined the group, "Did you really do all that?!"

"No uncle, I didn't do any of that," Pearl replied, but Phil gave a hard look.

"I find that hard to believe, you know what, you're grounded," he said, but the princess gave a confused look.

"Phil, didn't you hear what she said?" Wildwing asked.

"Hey, I'm the one taking care of these two girls and I have to make sure they're out of trouble," Phil replied, angrily and left to his office.

"Guys, please believe me, I didn't do anything wrong," Pearl said, anxiously.

"Calm down Pearl, we believe you, but with this picture it's hard to say," Tanya said, featuring the photo.

"Oh my gosh, that girl looks like you," Duke replied.

Suddenly, Pearl's senses went haywire and she collapsed onto a bleacher.

"Pearl, are you okay?" Wildwing asked, balancing her.

"That's not me, but I believe that's a spell page," the princess informed.

"A spell page that takes the form of you?" Mallory asked.

"Not just me, but it can take the form of any of you," Pearl replied.

"All right, here's the plan, we'll split up and do a sweep across the city, if you find this doppelganger, report back to Pearl or me," Wildwing informed the group.

The Ducks changed into their civilian clothes and they each went in a different direction from the stadium.

"Pearl, you stay with me, that way if they call and say they saw the doppelganger," Wildwing informed.

"I heard it's bad luck to see your doppelganger, I heard that death will fall upon you," Nosedive said, but Pearl just looked at him.

()()()()()

An hour passed and the Ducks and the two princesses found nothing on the doppelganger.

"Maybe it got scared and ran off," Mallory said into the communicator.

"I think she may be right, my sensors can't detect anything," Subria informed the group.

"I can't detect anything either," Pearl said, "But I have that feeling that it is around here somewhere."

"Don't worry, we'll find that spell," Duke replied as he looked around the mall's square.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Pearl at the technology store window.

"Hey Pearl, is Wildwing with you?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, we're at the book store, where are you?" the princess replied.

"I see the other you at the tech store, I'm going to approach it," the ex-con whispered into the communicator.

"Be careful, it could be dangerous," Wildwing warned.

Duke walked casually towards the doppelganger, it appeared to be amazed by the TV that was showing her body. Just as Duke approached it, it turned around, staring at him with clear eyes.

"Take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you, kid," the Duck said. Just then, the doppelganger went into a mad dash away from Duke. "Dang it!" he cursed, "Guys, I'm going after it!"

"Tell us where it's heading!" Pearl replied back.

"Towards the exit of the square, heading east," Duke informed while running after the doppelganger.

"Turn on your tracker, we'll find you and the spell," Wildwing ordered and he and Pearl rushed back towards the Pond.

"We're coming, too!" the other Ducks said through their communicators.

Duke and the other Pearl were now running on the dirt road that lead to the high school.

"C'mon kid, I'm not going to hurt you!" Duke called after it, but it refused to stop.

The other Ducks and the two princesses returned to the Pond and got into the Migrator.

The big truck burned on the asphalt as it rushed to find Duke.

The doppelganger found itself trapped as the dirt path on the hill came to a dead end.

It turned around to face Duke, who was a few feet away.

"Listen, it's okay, I'm not gonna—" Suddenly, the dirt underneath Duke's feet gave way and he was falling towards the bottom of the hill.

The doppelganger watched helplessly as the ex-con's body hit at the side of the hill and he landed on his back.

Duke groaned in pain and the other Pearl rushed down to see if he was severely injured.

On the Migrator, they found Duke's location, "Why did he stop?" Tanya asked.

"Maybe he caught up with the spell," Wildwing said as he drove passed the high school.

Duke awoke and saw the doppelganger staring at him with its clear-gray eyes.

"You have…pretty eyes," he said, trying to hold back the pain.

The other Pearl blushed a bit as Duke adds, "But the real Pearl has brown eyes."

He then replies, "You're just a lost kid, you didn't mean to do those things, did you?"

The doppelganger didn't speak, instead it stared at him for a while, and then, Duke passed out from the pain.

The Migrator screeched to a halt at the base of the hill, "He should be over by that way," Tanya said and they hurried towards his location.

When they got to the top, they couldn't see Duke or the spell anywhere.

Then, Mallory cries out, "Down there!" and they saw him and the doppelganger at the bottom of the hill.

Instead of going back, they slid down and hurried to Duke's side.

"What did you do to him?!" Subria asked, angrily, but was surprised to see the doppelganger's resemblance to her mistress.

The other Pearl didn't speak and the Ducks were puzzled by its nature.

"I sense great confusion in this one, as if it doesn't know where it belongs," Grin said.

Pearl walked up to it, the spell book in her hands, and she began to think.

_'She does look like me, but with gray eyes,'_ she thought and then she noticed that her other self had posed the same way as her. '_It's copying me, like a shadow,'_ the princess thought and then, something came to her head, _'It's like a reflection.'_

"Spell page, your name is… 'Mirror'!" she said out loud.

Then, the other Pearl dissolved away to relieve a young girl, holding a mirror in its hands, and she appeared to be crying.

It walked over to the unconscious Duke and it kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry," it said to him and turned to face Pearl.

The princess then opened an empty and gives out the command, "'Mirror', I command you to return to the spell book from where you came!"

The spell's body swirled around in the air and it took vacancy in the empty page.

Tanya checked on Duke's vital signs, "He'll be fine, but I bet his pride is badly wounded," she said and Grin carried him back to the Migrator and they went back to the Pond.

()()()()()()

That evening, Duke had woken up, but he still felt a throbbing pain in his head.

"Oh, my head and my dignity," the ex-con said and he realized that he was in the infirmary.

"How's the tough guy?" Subria asked, giving him a little punch to the shoulder.

"Still in pain, Subria," he replied and he looked at Pearl, "What happened to the other Pearl?"

"You mean this?" she said, turning to the 'Mirror' page.

"I knew it, she was just lost and unsure of what to do," Duke replied and Pearl handed him a pen to sign his name.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you," Wildwing said.

"Get me some pain-killers, my back is killing me," the ex-con replied.

"I got something better, I hope you like salmon," Pearl said, handing him a plate of grilled salmon.

She gave out plates of salmon to everyone and they liked it.

"Man, those cooking classes are really paying off," Mallory replied, forking up what was left of the salmon.

Duke was then taken to his room to sleep and Phil came into the headquarters.

"Pearl, I've been thinking, what if it was another trouble-maker that looked like you," he said to the princess, "So, I've decided not to punish you."

"Oh, so that's what 'grounded' meant," she replied and the Ducks chuckled.


	20. Episode 20

Episode 20: Dr. Droid's Last Stand

Somewhere in the mountains, the Raptor stood hidden from the world.

Inside, the two dark wizards were discussing on what to do.

"I sense that another evil-doer will be taking care of the Ducks and I hope he fails," Louran said to Wraith.

"When will we capture that one spell you mentioned, the one that will grant our wish to crush those Ducks?" the Saurian wizard asked.

"Please, be patient, very soon it'll awake and we'll be there for it," Louran gave an evil chuckle.

()()()()()()()

In an abandoned steel factory, the crazy Dr. Droid had finished completing his robotic suit.

"Now that my work is complete, I'll be able to crush those Ducks, in person," he grimly laughed as his head was placed on the suit.

His brain ordered the suit to check on the weapons he installed and they worked.

"Once those Ducks are finished, I'll make all those pathetic humans as my slaves and a new technology empire will rise from the dirt and the whole world will be mine!" he declared and gave a menacing laugh.

()()()()()()

At the Pond, the Ducks were preparing for their evening game against the San Jose Sharks.

"Their name makes them sound scary," Pearl said to Wildwing.

"I have to admit, first time we went against them, they nearly destroyed us, I mean that in a metaphorical sense," he replied.

"You know what they say, break a leg," she said and Wildwing nodded.

"Guys, is it just me, or is it freezing in here!" Nosedive complained, rubbing his shoulders.

"I think it's you, it's always been this cold," Wildwing said to his brother.

Then, he turned to face Pearl and he saw that she was gasping for air.

"Pearl, what's wrong? You look pale," he said and he sat her down at a bleacher.

"There's a spell page, in here, I can feel it, like it's under us," the princess replied, rubbing the sides of her head.

"Tanya, can you do a scanner check on Drake 1 in the stadium?" Wildwing asked.

The smart Duck did as she was told and replies, "I got a faint reading of a spell, so we better do a sweep through the whole place."

After an hour, the Ducks looked high and low for anything unusual, but they found nothing.

"Guys, I don't mean to complain, but does it feel awfully cold in here?" Mallory asked.

"That's what I just said," Nosedive replied and Duke went to check the stadium's thermometer.

"It says that the ice is -70 degrees and the whole stadium just went down to 14 degrees," he told his comrades.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Tanya said.

Then, they noticed a figure walking into the arena.

"Excuse us, the game doesn't start till 8 this evening," Wildwing informed the mysterious person, but he seemed to be ignoring them.

"Hello? You're trespassing, we're asking you to leave," Mallory warned.

Just then, the stranger shredded his coat to reveal himself as Dr. Droid!

"Hello Ducks," he said and his robotic hands became laser blasters.

"Who the heck are you?!" Subria demanded, while standing in front of her mistress.

The cyborg looked at the two young women and was completely smitten by Pearl's beautiful face.

He bowed to her and says, "I am Dr. Droid and all my life I saw the true nature of humans and once I change them into my slaves, I'll create a technology empire that make the human race obsolete!"

"Oh, you are the deranged menace who believes he's a robot in a human body," the princess replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh don't worry my dear, you'll soon see how humans treat this world and it's robotic inhabitants as their personal butlers," the crazy cyborg informed.

"Enough! We're going to turn you to the police!" Wildwing shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Dr. Droid exclaimed and he fired his lasers.

The Ducks quickly skated away, while Pearl and Subria ran off to the other side of the ice rink.

Then, Mallory slipped, landing on the ice with her bare hands, "Guys, I'm…getting…" before she could finish, her whole body was in casted in ice.

"Mallory!" Nosedive cried out and touched her ice prison, but then, as soon as he touched it, he was also in casted in ice!

"Nosedive!" Wildwing exclaimed, but then the ground began to shake.

Suddenly, a fish-like creature burst out from underneath the ice, jumping over them and vanished underneath.

"What was that?!" Duke exclaimed.

"The 'Freeze', that explains why it is so cold in here!" Pearl answered.

Dr. Droid was completely oblivious to what just happened and returned fire on the remaining Ducks.

Then, Grin and Tanya slipped and they were also in casted in ice.

"So that's the 'Freeze's' power? It turns you into ice?" Duke asked, while taking cover from Dr. Droid's laser blasts.

"No, it casts you in ice, but you're still alive, however, we must un-freeze them," Pearl explained.

"I have an idea; Duke, you and I are going to make Dr. Droid come out onto the ice, and Pearl, you'll capture the 'Freeze' at a crucial moment," Wildwing said to them.

"I will have to go out onto the ice myself in order to capture it," the princess replied.

"What? Are you crazy?" Subria questioned her mistress.

"Subria, you're going to have to trust me on this," Pearl said, again and they went into action.

"Hey, Dr. Droid!" Duke called out to the cyborg, "We should call you Crazy Bot! Because that's what you are!"

"Playing games are we?" Dr. Droid said and fired at them.

"Oh, is that the best aim you have?" Wildwing teased while avoiding the laser blasts.

After a while, the two princesses were getting worried, "I don't think Dr. Droid is going to walk on the ice, he saw the 'Freeze'. Maybe he is smart," Pearl said to Subria.

Just then, the African princess' face lit up, "I think I know just what to do," she said and held out her spear. Subria quietly crept down on all fours and crawled towards Dr. Droid, with her spear in hand.

"C'mon Dr. Droid, aren't you going to come and get us?" Duke asked, but saw Subria.

Pearl, however caught his attention by pressing a finger to her lips, ordering them to keep quiet.

"You really think I'm that stupid?" the cyborg asked and turned his attention to Pearl.

The two stared at each other and Dr. Droid bowed to her, "Once I'm through with these Ducks, I'll make you my queen and together we can rule this world."

"I'm afraid I'm going to decline that request. You're not a real doctor, you're just one of those delusional psychopaths that I read about in books, and I have to say, you are the worst that has ever existed," the princess replied, but that angered the cyborg.

"I said I'll make you my queen!" he bellowed, but then noticed that something was not right, "Wait a minute, was there another one?"

"You'd be right, Dr. Psycho!" Subria replied and the cyborg turned around, just as the warrior princess swung the hilt of her spear at the doctor's head. The head came off of the robotic body and it landed on the ice.

"Oh my gosh! You beheaded him, Subria!" Pearl cried out.

"Actually, that's normal for him," Wildwing replied.

"You think that's funny? Well, I'm going to—" but before the cyborg could finish, his head became encased in ice, silencing him.

"Pearl, now's the chance!" Subria called out to her mistress.

The princess skated out on the ice and spotted the 'Freeze' spell heading towards the surface.

"'Freeze', I command you to return to the spell book from where you came!" she ordered, just as the spell broke the surface. The spell's body swirled around in the air and it vacated itself in an empty page.

"Way to go, girls!" Wildwing exclaimed, but turned to face his frozen comrades, "But what about them?"

"Don't worry, look," Pearl said as the ice surrounding the four Ducks melted away.

"Why am I all wet?" Mallory asked, brushing off some ice.

Just then, the frozen head of Dr. Droid also melted away and the cyborg calls out, "I'm going to get you Ducks! And you foolish girl!"

The Ducks and the two princesses skated towards the head and Wildwing picked him up by his hair.

"Ouch! That's hurts! Put me down!" Dr. Droid demanded.

"Oh, and I thought you made all your human senses obsolete?" the mallard asked and waited as Nosedive called the police.

()()()()()()()

Kelghorn and his officers arrived, arresting Dr. Droid and placing his head in a plastic box.

"You fools! You can't defect me! I'll be back to destroy you Ducks!" the cyborg shouted.

"Good work Ducks, we thought we'd never catch this goon," Kelghorn said and they watched as Dr. Droid's robotic body was placed in a squad car.

"I hope you find an off button on that crazy bot's head," Duke replied.

"Oh, the place where he's going will be a hard shell to crack," the captain answered and went on his way back to the station.

"Guys, you better get ready, the crowd will be coming soon," Pearl warned and the Ducks went back inside, waiting for the game to begin.

That evening, the crowd inside the stadium was cheering for their favorite team to win.

The Ducks were leading with 3-2, but there was three minutes left, just enough time for both sides to score another point.

One of the Sharks' players had gotten hold of the puck and he was heading towards the Ducks' goalie net. The Ducks' tried to catch the puck, but the Sharks' players protected their comrade, and now it was up to Wildwing to prevent them from scoring.

"C'mon Wildwing, you can do it!" Pearl called out. The mallard heard those words and they encouraged him and he waited for the right moment.

The Shark player swung at the puck, but Wildwing was able to catch it and the timer buzzed.

"What a perfect catch by Wildwing! The Ducks win!" the announcer shouted over the intercom. The crowd exploded into cheers and the Ducks gave chocking hugs at Wildwing.

Awhile later in the locker room, Pearl, Subria, and Phil congratulated them.

"My heart almost stopped, but I think I would've died if that Shark scored," Pearl said and hugged Wildwing.

"I would be in misery for the rest of my life if you died at that moment," the mallard replied.

"Okay, you two need to tell one another!" Nosedive exclaimed, but the two stared at him.

"I don't need to know," Pearl replied and everyone looked at her, "Not right now, I can wait."

"You hear that Dive, I don't need to tell her about how I feel about her, at least not yet," Wildwing said to his brother.

"C'mon girls, let's leave these Ducks to celebrate," Phil informed the two princesses and they bid goodnight.

"Pearl, are you okay? You look sad," Subria asked her mistress when they got into Phil's car.

"Do you think I should tell Wildwing about how I feel about him?" Pearl asked.

"You should, but I think you should hear it first from him, like I said men like to hold on to their feelings," the African princess informed as the three drove away from the Pond.


	21. Episode 21

Episode 21: Ducks on Vacation

August had arrived, the last month of vacation time for everyone around the United States. Somewhere in the California countryside, the Migrator had arrived at the Ducks' private lake, known to them as DuCaine Lake, named after Puckworld's hero.

"I really needed a vacation and what a perfect day to be here," Nosedive said to himself, while sail-gliding with the wind.

Under the water, Pearl and Wildwing were admiring the aquatic life of the lake and they surfaced.

"I feel so lucky today, back home, I wasn't allowed to swim at the lake and neither were any of the women, but here, I feel like I'm free," Pearl said, while gazing up at the sky.

"I feel the same way, but I imagine myself being back home and such," Wildwing informed.

"I thought you said Puckworld had short summers?" the princess asked as they got up onto the dock.

"Well, I remember that we had several heat-waves and that really messed up our hockey routine," the mallard said to her.

"I really want to go to Puckworld, see the…inhabitants, the cities, and I would like to play hockey with you, if you have the time to teach me," Pearl replied, looking down on Wildwing with her sparkling brown eyes.

The mallard realized that he couldn't hold in his true feelings for Pearl any longer.

"Pearl, do you remember that one night when you called and I said something to you?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well, now I think it's the perfect time to tell that I-" but before Wildwing could finish the sentence, he spotted Nosedive and his sail-glider heading towards them.

"Heads up, bro!" the young brother called out as the glider leapt onto the dock.

Both Pearl and Wildwing jumped into the water, just in time as the glider slid passed them.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" the young mallard exclaimed, but then noticed his brother coming towards him.

"I have one thing to say, that was *not* awesome!" Wildwing angrily bellowed and gave chase after his prankster brother. Pearl watched in amusement as the two ran around the shore and swam back to the group.

"Hey guys, I found something interesting about the cave that is near here," Tanya said and explains, "There have been unexplained disappearances of people who entered in there."

"And they never came back," Duke replied, giving a creepy tone in his voice, just as Wildwing and Nosedive returned.

"How about we do some cave exploring, just to see if the facts are true," Subria said.

"That sounds like fun, why don't we go there tonight after dinner?" Mallory asked the group.

"Oh no, there's no way you're going to make me go in a dark cave with you loony bins!" Nosedive replied.

"Oh come on baby bro, where's your sense of adventure?" Wildwing asked and adds, "Hey if you go with us into the cave, we can have s'mores when we get back."

Nosedive's eyes widened and asks, "Can I have two…no three!"

"How about one s'more with three extra marshmallows?" his brother dealt.

"Can I have three extra chocolate bars, too?" Nosedive pleaded.

"Two marshmallows and two chocolate bars," Wildwing replied.

"Deal," the young mallard said, but realized his mistake.

"Once you say deal, it's a deal, kid," Duke replied and the others laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" Pearl asked Wildwing, "What are s'mores?" The leader chuckled and explained the strange food to the princess while she was preparing dinner.

()()()()()()()

That evening, the sun had set, and the Ducks and the two princesses had finished eating their dinner, cleaned up, and headed towards the cave. When they got there, there was a plaque that explained the cave's history and the possibility of it being haunted.

"Okay, I made it to the cave and that's the deal," Nosedive said, but Wildwing looked at him.

"I said 'go with us into the cave', that means you have to walk with us," the older brother replied and Nosedive gave a frown.

"It says here that there's a shrine for the people who got lost in here," Mallory read from the plaque.

"Hey kid, if you come with me and Subria first, we'll go in there and head back to camp before they do," Duke said to the young mallard.

"All right, I will," Nosedive replied.

"Grin, do you mind going with them, just to make sure that Dive doesn't get lost or get into trouble?" Wildwing asked the giant Duck.

"I gladly accept, but the young one must learn how to go on his own," Grin replied, but the leader gave a look, and the girls chuckled under their breaths. Duke, Nosedive, Subria, and Grin went in first, using their flashlights to light the way in the dark cave.

A half-hour later, the group didn't return, "They're taking a long time, maybe we should go find them," Tanya said in a worried tone.

"Mallory, you and Tanya go in, we'll stay behind for a little bit," Wildwing said to the two female Ducks and they obeyed.

Awhile later, Pearl and Wildwing entered in and they couldn't see Tanya and Mallory. They came across a bridge and at that moment, they heard Tanya screaming and the two hurried towards her.

Tanya was frozen in place in the middle of the bridge and she had a look of terror on her face.

"Tanya, where's Mallory?" Pearl asked.

"She just vanished!" the smart Duck replied.

"Vanished? What do you mean 'vanished'?" Wildwing asked.

"I don't know, she was in front of me, and then all of a sudden, she just disappeared, like a ghost!" Tanya exclaimed.

Just then, Pearl noticed that Tanya's body was becoming transparent, "Oh my gosh! Tanya, you're disappearing!" In no time, the smart Duck vanished into thin air!

"What the heck is going on?!" Wildwing exclaimed and at that moment, Pearl's senses went haywire.

"There's a spell page in here, c'mon, I think I know where it is!" the princess commanded and they hurried towards the end of the bridge, where they spotted the shrine.

"It's in there, I know it is," Pearl replied and began to think.

"Pearl, there's no time to think, look!" Wildwing exclaimed and the princess saw that he was disappearing!

The princess took out her spell book and rushed to the shrine, opening its tiny door. Suddenly, a flash of light came out and it stood in front of her. "Spell page, I command you to return to the spell book from where you came!" she ordered. The spell obeyed and it took residence in an empty page, featuring itself as the 'Erase'.

Then, one by one, the Ducks and Subria all came back, in solid form.

"Am I all here?" Nosedive asked, checking himself to see if there was something missing, "Yeah, I'm good."

"I believe we found the culprit on those disappearances," Pearl said, featuring the 'Erase' page. It had the features of an imp dressed in a jester's outfit and holding up a cape.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Nosedive demanded, but Pearl went up to the shrine.

"I hope that all of the lost souls will finally rest in peace," she prayed and bowed her head. Grin did the same and the others followed suit and exited out of the cave.

()()()()()()

Back at the Ducks' camp, they surrounded the campfire as it blazed with bright light. The group watched in amusement as Nosedive struggled to eat his s'mor that had two marshmallows and two chocolate bars.

Subria was playing with her pan-flute and Pearl took a deep breath and began to sing.

_***Good morning, pretty maid,**_

_**Where are you going?**_

_**To range these fields so fair,**_

_**There's no man knowing**_

_**I think too bold you are,**_

_**To range these fields so fair,**_

_**In danger everywhere,**_

_**Thou charming maiden.**_

_**A charming maid I am,**_

_**Sir, she replied.**_

_**Without any guile or care,**_

_**To no man tied;**_

_**My recreations are, to range**_

_**These fields so fair;**_

_**To take the pleasant air,**_

_**Thou boasting stranger.**_

_**A farmer's son I see,**_

_**The nighest neighbor,**_

_**Great store of wealth he hath**_

_**By honest labour;**_

_**So if he will agree,**_

_**Soon married we will be,**_

_**For I'm in love with thee,**_

_**Thou handsome stranger.**_

_**A farmer's wife must work,**_

_**Both late and early,**_

_**Like any foreign Turk,**_

_**Therefore believe me.**_

_**I don't intend to be**_

_**A servant bound to thee.**_

_**To do thy drudgery,**_

_**Thou boasting maid.**_

When she finished, she realized that everyone was staring at her, wide-eyed and jaws dropped. Tanya was the first to clap and the others followed suit, making Pearl blush.

"Beautiful, you never told us that you can sing," Duke replied.

"No, tell me the truth, it was awful," Pearl suddenly became defensive.

"What? How can you say that?" Wildwing asked and adds, "Every other singer would die to have a voice that like."

"And maybe put them out of business," Nosedive said and the others nodded. Pearl's face slumped and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of, you showed us one of your brilliant talents," Wildwing replied, but Pearl began to sob. The leader took the crying princess into his arms and started to rub her back and shoulders.

"I know I put my heart into it, but there's so much I don't know about myself," Pearl said as she buried her face into Wildwing's chest.

Subria took out a tea kettle and a pouch that had different kinds of tea leaves and poured some water into the kettle and sat it by the fire. When the water was finished boiling, the African princess poured some into a cup of tea leaves and offered it to her mistress.

"Does that make you better?" Tanya asked and Subria nodded.

"It's a family secret recipe, works on everything from headaches to stomach cramps," she said and watched as her princess took a few sips.

"The first time she made this tea was when I was presented at court and my tutor insisted that I sing in front of everyone, including my mother and father," Pearl explained.

"After that, she left the throne room in tears, and it took her, I say, three cups of tea to calm her down, but everyone loved her singing and the nobles insisted that she come every day, but the king refused that invitation," Subria told the group, as she poured more water for Pearl.

Awhile later, the girls, excluding Subria, went into their tent.

"Hey Pearl," Mallory whispered to her, "Don't feel bad, I actually never found my true talent until I was a few years older than you. Between you and me, your singing is way better than my karate."

The male Ducks were about to turn themselves in, but Subria stopped Wildwing from entering his tent. "Can I speak to you in private?" she asked and he nodded and they walked along the moonlit shoreline.

"I want to know, are you in love with Pearl?" Subria asked.

Wildwing became nervous, but he replies, "Don't tell the others, but I am."

"Oh, I believe the others know because I feel it, but I want to know, why haven't you told her yet?" Subria questioned him, again.

"I want to tell her, with all my heart I do, but there's this feeling inside that's telling me to wait until the right time, I just don't know when," the mallard replied and Subria looked at him.

"I hope you realize that Pearl has expressed her feelings for you," the African princess said, but Wildwing gave a confused look.

"When she sang; pretend that you are the farmer and she is the maid. When she sang 'Soon married we will be, for I am in love with thee, thou handsome stranger', she was talking about her feelings for you. She's in love with you," Subria explained and Wildwing gave a shocked look.

"I know it's sudden, but she told me and now, she wants to hear it from you, so I advise you to tell her as soon as possible," she said to him and she headed back to camp.

"Subria, I will tell her, and thanks," he replied and followed her back.

Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure had spied on them in the blackness of the forest floor. "This keeps getting better and better," Wraith had whispered to himself, "So the leader does have a weakness and I'll be able to cut him down like a tree."

The Saurian gave an evil laugh and he teleported away to tell Louran of what he learned of Wildwing and Pearl.

* * *

***'Good Morning, Pretty Maid' is an Old English song from Gloucestershire. It is clearly unknown of the exact age of the rhythm.**


	22. Episode 22

Episode 22: The Thrill of the Hunt

Anaheim awoke to a brilliant dawn, but the people were set in finishing preparations before the new school year began.

At the Pond, the Ducks were in the middle of practice for their next game against the Pittsburg Penguins.

Wildwing, however, was thinking about Pearl and was worried since she hadn't come in yet.

"Wing, pay attention!" Nosedive demanded, as he easily swung the puck into the net.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't seem to shake it, you know that I'm in love with Pearl," the leader informed.

"Yeah and we're waiting for you to tell her, you said you would when we got back from camp," Tanya replied.

"I just want to tell her in a perfect setting, not just blurt it out, otherwise she'll think I'm crazy," the mallard informed.

Just then, the Ducks' communication alert buzzed and Subria's voice was heard, "Guys, it's me, Pearl is sensing another spell, but she said it's not in the city or in the countryside."

"I'll have Drake 1 do a scan on a 100 mile radius," Tanya said and they immediately went to the super computer.

Awhile later, Drake 1 found a reading on the last place they expected.

"Licktenstamp? What's a spell page doing there?" Duke asked.

Then, the doors opened and the two princesses and Phil arrived.

"Did you find anything?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, on an island called Licktenstamp," Nosedive informed.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the home of that crazy hunter that almost tried to kill you a few months ago?" Subria asked.

"Correct and I just hope that loony bin isn't around," Tanya replied.

"We better get a move on before tonight's game," Wildwing commanded, but Phil stopped them.

"Can't you hold it off for a couple of hours? I got a sweet deal on…"

Pearl held up a hand, causing Phil to stop talking. "Uncle, if we don't capture spell pages, they have free will to cause mayhem and by the way, these promotional gimmicks have to end. You're going have to face the facts and stop buying items that are useless to us and stop eating take out, Subria and I can cook now," she informed, bitterly.

Everyone stared at the princess and Nosedive replies, "Ouch! She really told on you, Phil!"

"About time someone said that, I'm just sorry it wasn't me," Mallory said, having her arms folded over her chest.

"Oh, you really did it this time, Pearl. I should make you clean the entire mansion and…" Phil stopped in mid-sentence when the Ducks, excluding Wildwing and Nosedive, stared at him.

"Mansion? You live in a mansion?" Tanya asked, hands on her hips.

"Should I do the honors in telling your big secret?" Wildwing asked, but Phil shook his head.

"Ah, that's not necessary, go on and save the world!" he quickly replied and was about to run off, when he turned and says, "You know what Pearl, don't bother coming home, you can spend your days here!"

The princess was shocked and so were the Ducks, "Well, that went pretty well," Mallory replied.

"I think we should tell you guys anyway," Nosedive said.

"Tanya, Nosedive, can you do us a favor and stay behind, in case Louran is up to his old tricks?" Wildwing asked the two.

"I'm all in, nothing can make me go back there," the science-wiz Duck said.

The four remaining Ducks and the two princesses got on to the Duck boat and they headed out to the ocean.

()()()()()()()

When they arrived on the island, Pearl's senses went crazy, "There's definitely a spell page in there," she said, pointing to the castle up ahead.

"Oh, anywhere but there," Duke replied.

The group went up the stone stairway, clearly uneasy by the island's atmosphere.

They got to the top, but the castle looked deserted and they entered into the foyer, where the trophy heads of animals lined the walls covered in dust and cobwebs.

"These poor creatures; in our time, we hunt on what we need, never for sport," Subria said, staring at the face of a gorilla.

Pearl spotted an outline of light under the door and went up to it.

"Let me go first," Wildwing informed, preparing his puck blaster.

He pulled the door open, revealing another room that had a big screen computer and it was turned on, revealing surveillance of the Ducks and the princesses.

"Vell, vell, vell," said a thick-accented voice from the chair, "If it isn't the Mighty Ducks, back again?"

Then, the Baron Von Licktenstamp showed himself in the light.

"Baron, how did you get out of…?" Wildwing asked, hiding Pearl behind him.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," the half-robotic man replied and noticed the two girls.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" he asked.

"Don't waste your breath, Baron, I never give information about me and my friend to people who try to kill our comrades," Pearl replied, but the Baron shook his head.

"It was a simple hunting game," he said, but Mallory stepped forward.

"Set up by your lizard friend, Dragaunus," the female Duck replied.

"I am vondering vhere is my comrade?" the Baron asked.

"Gone to a life of loneliness," Grin answered him.

The Baron seemed to be confused by the giant Duck's words and Duke translated, "He's gone to Dimensional Limbo, you'll never hear from him, again."

"You know, about zee hunt," the Baron said, "I never had the chance to finish."

Subria stepped forward, holding her spear up to the Baron's robotic eye. "If you dare harm my comrades, I'll start with your other eye, than your arm, and finally your leg," she said, threateningly.

Suddenly, something shot past Subria's face, but she dodged it, and they turn to see a figure in the door-way.

It was a little girl with pink hair in two pony-tails, she wore strange blue clothes, and she had a bow in her hands.

Pearl's eyes widened, "Where did you find her?" she demanded the Baron.

"She actually found me and she demonstrated her skills as a hunter, but she's not a talker," he answered.

"That is actually the 'Arrow' page; she is a skilled archer and she never misses a shot," Pearl explained to the Ducks.

"And I believe, I vould like to finish our hunt," the Baron replied, he had Subria in a chocking hold with his robotic arm.

"You let her go!" Duke demanded, taking out his saber.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty, if you want to save her, we will finish our hunt," the Baron said and turned to the 'Arrow', "My dear, take our guests outside."

"I don't think so!" Duke replied and was about to charge, when the Baron tightened his grip on Subria's neck, chocking. Duke stopped in his tracks, staring at Subria, but he had to back away.

"Subria, it'll be okay, we'll get you out," Pearl said to her bodyguard.

The 'Arrow' held up her bow and a glowing arrow appeared in her hand, and she forced the Ducks and the princess outside.

However, they didn't stop there; the 'Arrow' forced them into the depths of the jungle, and she dashed off into the brush.

"We have to go back! There's no way I'm going let the Baron hold my Subria hostage for hours!" Duke said, angrily.

The others stared at him and he realized what he said, "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do," the ex-con replied.

Just then, a robotic tiger crashed through the brush and roared at them.

"Enjoy your last few minutes of living!" the Baron called from his tank that was atop a hill.

Inside, Subria's hands and feet were tied tight and she struggled to get free.

The Ducks and Pearl ran away from the tiger and it chased after them.

"Split up!" Wildwing ordered as they came to a clearing and they ran into different directions.

The tiger decided to go after Pearl and Wildwing and it proved to be the fastest to them.

The Baron then summoned a lion and a pack of dingoes to go after the other Ducks.

"You're crazy, Baron! Leave them alone!" Subria demanded.

"Oh, don't cry little girl, very soon you'll feel the thrill of the hunt," the Baron said and switched his tank to gear.

Subria then spotted her spear, resting beside the wall, and she began to crawl towards it.

Pearl and Wildwing were cornered by the tiger when they reached the edge of the cliff.

The princess then got an idea and she summoned the spell book.

"'Water', please help protect us from this creature!" she commanded and the spell appeared.

The 'Water' featured its sharp teeth and it summoned a wave of water and splashed it on the robotic tiger.

Sparks flew from the mechanism and it twitched and it caught on fire.

"Excellent work!" Wildwing said to the princess and the spell.

Then, they heard Grin and Mallory cry out for help not far from where they were.

The two saw that both the giant Duck and the karate soldier were trapped in a tree as the pack of robotic dingoes snapped at their feet.

Pearl rushed to get as close to them as possible and she calls out, "Mallory! Grin! Summon the spells that are under your name!"

The two were afraid at first, but Mallory went first, "'Sword', I command you to come to my aid!"

The spell did as it was told and the 'Sword' appeared in her hand.

Grin followed by saying, "'Power', my little friend, come to my aid!"

The 'Power' appeared and the dingoes looked at her and charged, but the spell gave incredible punches that destroyed the robots.

Mallory jumped down, piercing a dingo with the 'Sword' and Grin jumped down from the tree.

"Well down," the giant Duck said to the 'Power', patting her head.

The spells returned to the book and the group realized that Duke was missing. Wildwing used the tracker and found his comrade's location, close to the ocean.

"We can't get to him on foot," Mallory replied.

"What other choice do we have?" Wildwing asked.

Then, Pearl's face lit up, "We fly," she said and turned to the 'Fly' page.

"'Fly', I command you to give us the ability of flight!" she demanded and the spell obeyed.

Wings appeared on their backs and they were lifted off the ground.

"On second thought, running is better for your legs!" Mallory cried out.

"This way!" Wildwing replied and they followed him towards the sea-cliffs.

()()()()()()()

Duke was exhausted from running from the mechanical lion and he rushed towards the brush. He stopped when he realized that he was on a cliff over the ocean.

The ex-con took out his saber as he heard the lion's growling, "Come to papa," he taunted it.

"Duke!" someone shouted and he saw his comrades flying above him.

"Quick, summon the 'Mirror'! It'll fool the lion!" Pearl called out.

"'Mirror', I command you to show my image!" Duke commanded and the spell came to his aid.

She stared at him and then transformed into the perfect doppelganger of Duke and the real Duke went off to hide, "Don't worry, I'll be right here," he said to the 'Mirror'.

The lion appeared, but the doppelganger Duke showed no fear as the mechanical creature leapt into the air.

'Mirror', however, jumped out of the way in time as the lion fell from the cliff and crashed into the ocean.

"So, you've outsmarted my robots yet again!" the Baron shouted as his tank crashed through the trees.

On top of the tank, the 'Arrow' was in battle pose, pointing an arrow at the group.

Inside, Subria was able to kick her spear down and began to cut the rope binding her.

"Who should I shoot first? Or should I let you all go down to your doom?!" the Baron asked, closing in on the group.

Finally, Subria was free of her binding and she took her spear and placed the handle in front of the Baron's neck and began to choke him.

He was losing control of the tank and it swerved in different directions, making the 'Arrow' lose her balance and she jumped off the tank.

The group jumped out of the way as the tank was getting close to the edge.

"SUBRIA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Pearl cried out.

The African princess jumped up to the door and was about to jump off, when the Baron grabbed her foot with his robotic hand.

"I'm not through vith you!" he shouted.

Subria took her spear and using the hilt, gutted him in the throat and he let go, just as the tank toppled over the cliff.

The African princess jumped, grabbing an outstretched root and listened to the Baron's cries as the tank crashed into the ocean.

"SUBRIA!" Duke and Pearl screamed and watched as the tank toppled into the depths of the sea.

"She's gone, there's no way someone can—" " No! Don't tell me that!" Duke snapped at Wildwing.

"She is a fighter! I know she is!" he said, tears filling his eyes.

"Duke," Mallory replied and adds more, "I've seen tanks in combat and when they topple, they take everyone inside."

The ex-con pressed his hands to his face and his knees buckled and he began to sob.

Unknown to them, Subria climbed up to the safety of the cliff and saw the group tending to Duke.

"I never…never got the…chance to…tell her…" he choked on his words, "How much…she met to…me…"

Subria quietly crept up to the group and listened to Duke as he adds, "I would…no, I will…beg Death…to let him take…me instead…"

"Awe, Duke that is so sweet," Subria finally spoke.

Everyone turned around and were amazed to see that Subria was alive! "Subria?! Is that you?!" Pearl exclaimed and hurled her arms around her friend and bodyguard.

"Nothing can tear me apart from my duty to you, milady," the African princess said and gave a cry as Duke crashed into her.

"Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed and held her tight in his arms.

"Love can be a painful thing, but it's a bond that is never easily severed," Grin said in his Zen pose.

"Guys, shhh!" Pearl quieted them and pointed to the 'Arrow', who was lying on her back.

She stood up and noticed that the group surrounded her and was about to reach for her bow, when Subria used her spear to stop her.

The spell went into prayer pose as if begging them not to harm her. Pearl stood in front of her and calls, "'Arrow', I command you to return to the spell book from where you can!" The spell's body swirled in the air and she vacated in an empty page.

"Wow, what a day," Mallory said, sitting down on the ground.

"No time to rest, we better get back to Anaheim," Wildwing reminded them and they hurried back to their boat and were on their way back.

()()()()()()

That evening, the Ducks were battling against the Penguins, tying the game at 1-1.

"Don't give up, guys!" Subria cried out over the crowd. The timer was down to the three minute mark and Duke had the puck. He skated across the ice and his teammates protected him from the other players.

When he reached the Penguins' goalie net, he took a hard swing and the puck flew into the net, scoring another point for the Ducks.

"THE DUCKS WIN!" the announcer called over the intercom.

The crowd cheered and the Ducks did their trademark cry, "DUCKS ROCK!"

Awhile later, the team were celebrating in the locker room, but something was amiss.

"Hey, where's Duke?" Nosedive asked.

Pearl entered in and replies, "You didn't hear this from me, but he's at the pier with Subria."

"Oh, that is probably not good," Tanya said and they changed into their regular clothes.

"Did I say something?" Pearl asked and followed them towards the beach.

The sun had set over the ocean, but a glow still lit the sky. Duke and Subria had watched the event from the pier and the ex-con couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Subria, when we first met, my heart skipped a beat, but I was devastated when I saw you go out with Nosedive," Duke said.

"Well, he is okay, he is not ready to be the 'protective' type," Subria replied, but noticed that Duke held out a single red rose.

The others had arrived and watched as the spectacle unfolded.

Subria looked at the rose more closely and saw a silver ring in the middle and stared at Duke.

"No, I'm not proposing, it's a promise ring. Back home on Puckworld, it's usually tradition for the guy to offer his girl a ring, just to tell other people that you're taken," he said.

"What are you promising?" she asked.

"To protect you from any danger and to say this; I love you, Subria," he replied, slipping the ring on her finger.

Then, Duke leaned in and kissed her, on the lips and she returned it with a reply, "And I love you."

"Well, one of us is gone," Tanya said, turning away.

Suddenly, Pearl was gasping for breath and her eyes widened as her sensors went crazy.

"Pearl?! Pearl! What is it?! What's wrong?!" Wildwing cried out and she slumped into his arms.

Subria and Duke heard the commotion and rushed to them.

"Milady! What happened?!" the African princess demanded.

Pearl's face was so pale that she looked like she was dying and her lungs pulled in every ounce of oxygen.

After two minutes, the seizure was over and Pearl stared at the Ducks and her friend.

"I felt it, the one spell," she said, but they looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Wildwing asked and the princess looked at him with wide eyes.

"The one spell I mentioned, the one that can bring Canard back," she answered and everyone gasped and everything fades to black.


	23. Episode 23

Episode 23: One Wish

Nighttime had fallen, but the Ducks and the two princesses were wide awake.

Tanya was at Drake 1, doing a scan check on the city of Anaheim.

"This doesn't make sense, I'm getting readings at the mall and at the high school, but they're not strong enough, the spell must've passed them," the science Duck explained.

"It's because it had granted someone's wish," Pearl replied and everyone looked at her.

"The 'Wish' is a powerful spell, perhaps the leader of the spells; it grants anyone's ultimate desire, but it only grants one," the princess explained.

"So, we only have one shot in bringing Canard back from Dimensional Limbo?" Wildwing asked, but Pearl shook her head.

"No, *you* have one shot," she replied, "The 'Wish' will grant you only one, but everyone else might have something else on their minds."

"Where is this spell now?" Mallory asked.

"I'm not sure; the mall and the high school are the only places I can lock on, so it might've left—" Tanya stopped when Drake 1 had alerted on another sighting, in the wooded area of the high school!

"Quick! Let's hurry and capture it!" Wildwing ordered and they hurried to the Migrator.

The truck burned on the asphalt and it raced off towards the high school.

()()()()()()()

The school grounds were deserted and dark and the Ducks and the two princesses began to search the wooded area.

Wildwing's heart was pounding and many things were rushing through his head.

_'This has to be it! This is the spell that's going to bring Canard back!'_ he thought, using a flashlight to look through the blackness.

Pearl had found a path and followed it towards north. Then, she came to a clearing that was filled with soft light and she walked towards it.

When the princess got close, a woman appeared in the middle of the clearing.

"'Wish,'" Pearl whispered.

The spell had the features of a young woman wearing white and gold robes and a medieval hat.

"Pearl?" someone called and the others entered into the clearing.

"Shhh!" she warned. They got quiet at that moment as Pearl opened the spell book.

Suddenly, a dark spell hit the princess' feet and she fell to the ground.

"PEARL!" Wildwing cried out.

Then, the two dark wizards emerged from the blackness. "I'm afraid I can't let you take what's rightful mine," Louran said to the group.

"The spell's ours, Black Beard!" Nosedive angrily yelled back.

The 'Wish' looked at the two dark wizards with an angry look, but turned to her princess, who had a bruised foot.

The Ducks were shooting their puck blasters at the dark wizards, but they easily blocked them. Then, Louran lifted his staff and slammed the tip to the ground.

"Look out!" Pearl cried out as the group was thrown into the air and they hit the ground, hard.

The 'Wish' looked helplessly at the Ducks and the two princesses and saw Louran walked towards her.

"Spell page, I command—" "NO!" Wildwing shouted and body slammed himself into Louran.

The wizard fell backwards and the leader Duck tried his best to choke him with his staff.

"Time to roast you!" Wraith shouted and summoned a fireball and hurled it at Wildwing.

"Bro, look out!" Nosedive called out and watched helplessly.

Pearl quickly opened the book and shouts, "'Shield'!"

The spell jumped in front of the fireball and protected the leader and, unfortunately, the dark wizard, too.

Grin charged at Wraith, slamming his fists into the ground as the Saurian leapt out of the way.

Wildwing pushed Louran into a tree, but the wizard gave a punch to his gut and the mallard fell backwards.

The others held up their puck blasters and Subria held up her spear, cornering the two wizards.

"Any last words, Louran and Wraith?" Wildwing asked, holding up his blaster.

"We can't let them defect us," Wraith said to his comrade, but Louran's eyes were empty of emotion.

"We'll let you take this spell, but hear my word," Louran said in a threatening tone, "We're going to take something that is valuable to all of you and destroy it and we'll watch you suffer." The two wizards teleported away, leaving the group in an uneasy setting.

It got quiet, but Pearl turned toward the spell and walked towards it.

The 'Wish' gave a curtsy to her princess, as she opened the spell book. "'Wish', I command you to return to the spell book from where you came," Pearl calmly said and the spell obeyed, taking residence in an empty page.

"What a night," Duke said and Subria placed her arms around him.

"Wildwing," Pearl replied and the leader mallard came forward, "Are you ready?" she asked and he nodded, "Take off your mask, the 'Wish' must see your eyes."

He obeyed, taking the mask off and handing it to Nosedive.

"My heart is pounding like crazy," he admitted and Pearl placed a hand on his shoulder, "Mine is too, but it'll be okay, I promise."

She turned to the spell and commands, "'Wish', someone wants to make his ultimate desire, grant his wish."

The spell appeared and she looked at Wildwing, "What is your wish?" she had spoken.

He took a deep breath and answers, "I wish for my friend, Canard Thunderbeak to come back to us."

Then, the memory of Canard's sacrifice filled Wildwing's mind and the 'Wish' nodded.

Suddenly, the wind picked up dust and dirt and it swirled into a twister and a bright light floated down.

The twister vanished and everything grew calm and the 'Wish' spoke, "Your wish has been granted," and she returned to the book.

Tanya was the first to gasp and pointed to the ground and everyone gave looks of shock and amazement. Lying on his back, Canard appeared to be sleeping, but he was alive.

"Canard, buddy?" Wildwing asked, gently shaking his friend's body.

He gave a moan and his eyes squinted open and he stared up at his comrade, "Wildwing?" he spoke, but then, he laid his head back.

Tanya checked his vital signs, "He's fine, just passed out, but we should get him to back to the Pond. My gosh, I can't believe it actually happened," she replied.

Then, Wildwing looked around for Pearl, and spotted her at the edge of the clearing.

"Grin, carry him to the Migrator, we'll be right behind you," the mallard ordered and walked towards the princess.

"Pearl?" he asked, taking her hand and leans into her ear, "Thank you and…" he stopped for a moment and finishes, "Thank you for everything."

Pearl gave a smile, but deep down in her heart, she was disappointed that Wildwing hadn't spoken of his feelings to her.

They walked back towards the Migrator, but Subria had stopped Wildwing from going in.

"Just to let you know, I'm very disappointed in you, and I can feel it in my princess. She gave you this opportunity and all you have is to say 'thank you'?" the African warrior princess asked, bitterly.

'_Oh no, now she'll think I'm a real jerk,'_ Wildwing thought and slapped his face with his hand.

"If you don't tell her, I think she's going to regret coming here in the first place," Subria replied and got into the truck.

Canard was laid down on a bed in the back of the Migrator and Tanya turned on the heart monitor, checking his heart rhythm. The Migrator quietly left the high school grounds as the sun rose to a new day.


	24. Episode 24

Episode 24: Back with the Team

The Ducks were in the infirmary, surrounding their comrade, Canard Thunderbeak, who had been wished back from Dimensional Limbo.

"I checked his vitals, his organs, and everything else," Tanya informed the group, "He's his old self."

"When will he wake up?" Wildwing asked.

"Whenever he wants to, I bet he didn't sleep a wink while in Limbo," the science wiz answered.

Just then, Canard gave a moan and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, when he shot up and gave a cry, "Back off you Saurians!"

"Canard, it's okay! It's us!" Wildwing exclaimed, grabbing his friend's hands, struggling to calm him.

After taking a few deep breaths, Canard looked around, realizing that he was not in Dimensional Limbo, but someplace unusual to him.

He turned his head around, staring at his resistance comrades, and slowly spoke their names.

"Grin, Mallory, Tanya, Duke," he said and turned to Wildwing and Nosedive.

"Buddy? Am I…it's a dream is it?" he asked, but the leader shook his head.

"I can assure you, old pal, you're not dreaming," Wildwing answered, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Let me think this through," Canard replied and shut his eyes, "I was in Dimensional Limbo, fighting off the Saurians almost every day, and then…"

"And then what?" Nosedive asked.

"I don't know, there was this bright light and the next thing I know, I woke up here, but how did you get me out?" Canard had asked.

"Canard, there is someone I want you to meet," Wildwing replied, holding out his hand for Pearl.

Canard grew wide-eyed when he saw the enchanting alien. "Who…what are…are you a human?" he asked, again.

"Yes, my name is Prydwen, or Pearl, and I have a long story to tell you, unless Wildwing would like to tell you," Pearl said to him.

"Canard, you're now on a planet called Earth in the Solar System, which is halfway across the universe from Puckworld," Wildwing began to share the story as they walked Canard around the interesting place.

The leader explained about the Ducks' new home under the Arrowhead Pond Stadium in Anaheim, California in the United States, and that they are called 'The Mighty Ducks' and were part of the National Hockey League.

"Hockey? I hope I haven't lost all of my moves," Canard said as he looked at the ice.

Wildwing resumed his story of the many battles against Dragaunus and that's when Canard's face lit up.

"Dragaunus?! Where is that dinosaur hot-head? I want to give him a piece of my mind!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, you don't have to worry about him, he's dead," Duke replied and Canard looked at him.

"Dead? How did…oh man, I really wanted to see him die. How did you kill him?" Canard asked.

"We didn't, our new enemy and Wraith did us a favor," Nosedive answered.

Pearl came forward and began to tell her story about her true identity, her home of Avalon, and the fight against Louran and of the Book of Avalon.

"It seems that we have enough problems to deal with," Canard said and that moment, Phil arrived.

"Hey boobies! Are the rumors true?" he called to them.

"Who in the Puckworld is that?" Canard asked, surprised to see the obese human male.

"Say hello to our manager, Phil Palmfeather," Nosedive replied.

"Oh wow! Another Duck to show off! I'm hitting the big top!" Phil exclaimed.

"Uncle, what did I say about promotional gimmicks?" Pearl asked and the obese man gave a slumped face.

Wildwing explained to Canard about Phil's habit of using the Ducks in social events and other annoying things that he wanted them to do.

"Buddy, I think you would want this back," Wildwing said, handing over the Mask of DuCaine to Canard.

"What? Oh, no way, after hearing those stories, you lead our comrades on the right path, maybe even better than me," he replied, pushing the mask back.

"But you started the resistance, you found the mask, and…" "I was leader for a day, but you lead in my place for months, and from what I heard, you have the heart and mind of a leader, and I'm happy to say that I'm proud of you," Canard explained to Wildwing and he placed the mask back on.

"Hey, about a game? Just us," Canard asked and everyone nodded, eagerly.

They went through piles of jerseys, skates, and other things to suit Canard and he was ready.

He skated onto the ice, wobbly-legged at first, but his body grew strong when he skated around, passing the puck to his comrades.

He then swung the puck at Wildwing's goalie net, but the leader had caught it in his hand.

"Hey, you've gotten good," Canard commented.

Pearl and Subria watched the Ducks, but they still felt the dread of disappointment the night before.

Suddenly, the ground shook under their feet; they toppled over, and the overhead lights swayed.

It lasted for only a minute, but the group was clearly shaken.

"What was that?!" Canard asked, surprised.

"That was an earthquake, California gets a lot of them, but Anaheim usual get light ones, this was a full scale one," Wildwing answered, but he saw that Pearl was balancing against Subria.

"Milady, breathe, it's okay," Subria said and everyone realized that she was having a seizure.

"Please don't tell that was a spell that just passed us just now," Mallory said.

Pearl's face returned to color and she rubbed the sides of her head.

"I'm afraid it was a spell," she answered and they hurried to Drake 1.

After doing a scan, Tanya announces, "We've got ourselves a big one! And it's heading downtown!"

"We better get going. Canard, it's time that you see how we capture spells," Wildwing said and they rushed to the Migrator.

"I must say Tanya, you've really outdone yourself," Canard commented upon seeing the big truck.

The Migrator's tires burned on the asphalt and it rushed towards downtown Anaheim.

()()()()()()

People were crowding the streets in a panic having no idea what the earthquake was about. Just then, another shake was felt across the ground and the street's concrete split open.

"Wildwing, look out!" Nosedive shouted as a hole opened up ahead of the Migrator. The leader slammed on the brakes and the truck grinned to a halt. The Ducks and the two princesses stepped out and saw the chaos evolve.

"Ducks!" someone shouted and they saw Captain Kelghorn coming towards them.

"Who is he?" Canard asked.

"Captain Kelghorn, he is helpful at times," Wildwing answered.

"No need to panic, it's just a random series of earthquakes…who is this?" Kelghorn asked upon seeing Canard.

"Canard Thunderbeak, pleasure to meet you," the mallard answered.

"Captain, I hate to correct you, but I sensed it was a spell, perhaps the last element spell," Pearl said to the short man.

Suddenly, a wall of dark earth sprouted from one of the pot holes and it raised high above the spell captors.

"That is a spell?! What is it?!" Canard exclaimed, surprised to see the strange creature.

"The 'Earth'," Pearl answered.

The spell looked down at them and it roared and they ran away just as it summoned a wall of dirt and debris.

"How are we going to capture this spell? It's way too strong," Mallory asked.

"There has to be a weakness," Subria said, but then, she sensed something.

On top of a building, Louran and Wraith were watching the spectacle unfold, but noticed the Ducks and the princesses.

"What?! Canard Thunderbeak is alive?!" Wraith angrily bellowed out.

"Good to see you, trigger-happy hag," Canard replied and spotted Louran, "So you must be the new enemy, you look more-"

"I forgot to tell you, don't make him angry," Wildwing warned his friend.

"It seems that we have more problems to deal with, but for now, I'll capture this spell before—"

"Keep dreaming, you old punk!" Nosedive shouted back, but that made Louran bitterly angry.

"Why don't I squish right now?!" the dark wizard exclaimed and hurled a dark spell at them.

They quickly scattered, but the 'Earth' spell had trapped them with its walls of debris.

"Wildwing, look!" Pearl shouted, pointing to an uprooted tree.

Within the roots, there was dirt and rocks that were trapped. He realized that this gave her an idea and they hurried back to regroup.

"Guys, we have an idea, but we need your help," Pearl said and they listened to her plan.

"Where are those fools? I want to skin them alive," Wraith had said, bitterly.

"Forget them, we must capture this spell before they do, and…" Louran went into a whisper, "Remember the plan."

"Hey Black Beard!" Nosedive shouted, catching the wizard's attention.

"How about a nice, fresh Duck that's out in the open?!" he replied, featuring Grin, who was tied up.

"Woo-hoo! Crazy old Saurian?!" Mallory called out to Wraith.

"You can't get us! Can't get us!" she teased as Subria, Tanya, and Duke made faces.

"I've had enough!" Wraith yelled out and they hurled spells at them.

Meanwhile, Canard, Wildwing, and Pearl were climbing up to a building that would reach the 'Earth'.

They hurried towards the spell, but they heard the others cry out in pain as Wraith and Louran had succeeded in injuring them.

"Pearl, go! We'll hold off the old haggards!" Wildwing ordered and the princess hurried away.

"Hey, Black Beard!" Canard shouted and Louran turned to face him.

"Want a drumstick? Or maybe a wing? Or how about a knuckle-sandwich!" Canard taunted the wizard.

Wraith had noticed the taunting on his comrade and saw Wildwing calling out, "Attempt it, you Saurians are wimps!"

"Why you little…!" Wraith shouted and used his staff to fire dark spells at the two Ducks.

Pearl had summoned the spell book and turns to the 'Fly' page, "'Fly', give me your wings!" she commanded and the spell obeyed.

Wings sprouted on her back and she flew up the tower of dirt and rock.

Louran than noticed Pearl and cries, "Wraith, they are stalling us!"

Pearl then turned to the 'Wood' page, "'Wood', take root in the 'Earth'!" she commanded and the gentle spirit obeyed.

The 'Wood' entered inside the 'Earth' and something to happen. Thick tree roots began to seep through the dirt and the 'Earth' had trouble moving and then it stopped.

"'Earth', I command you to return to the spell from where you came!" Pearl ordered and the spell's body swirled around in the air and it took residence in an empty page.

"Very clever, princess," a cold voice said from behind her. She turned to see Louran and he grabbed her neck as she gave a loud scream.

"PEARL!" Wildwing cried out in horror.

The princess struggled to get out of Louran's grip, but he held her tight. "I did say that I would take something valuable to you, but I figured it would be more fun to let you watch her die," Louran said, coolly and then noticed Pearl throwing the book towards the Ducks.

Mallory caught the book and they saw that Louran was deeply angered.

"Alright, change of plan; meet us at the high school grounds tonight and bring the book and maybe I will spare your princess' life," Louran explained and then, he, Pearl, and Wraith vanished.

"NO!" Wildwing cried out, slamming his fists to the ground.

"Milady!" Subria shrieked as her mistress vanished before her eyes.

"Wildwing, what do we do? We can't give him the book, it's too much of a risk," Canard said to his friend.

"We have no choice, if we have a fake spell book, Louran will notice and he will kill her," the leader replied.

"I wouldn't say so, bro," Nosedive said with a grin and taking the book into his hands.

"'Create', I command you to make an exact copy of this spell book," the young mallard said to the page.

The spell obeyed and the copy of the fake appeared before them.

"It looks like the spell book, except the pages are blank," Tanya replied, after looking through it.

"Let's just hope it works," Wildwing said and everything fades to black.


	25. Episode 25

Episode 25: Ducks vs. Wraith

Dusk had fallen on Anaheim and at the high school sports field; Louran and Wraith were waiting for the Ducks to show.

"They'll never give you the book, I know they won't," Pearl said, angrily.

"Don't be so sure, princess, we know something that you don't," Wraith replied, teasing her pigtail.

Pearl pulled her head away from the elderly Saurian and stared at Louran with fire in her brown eyes.

"Let me ask you something, princess," the wizard said, "Has Wildwing said anything about his feelings for you?"

Pearl could feel a burning sensation in her stomach as Louran asks, "How many dates have you had with him? Has he ever said anything to you after the date is finished?"

The princess doesn't say a word and Louran gives a grin to Wraith.

"I suspect that he does care for you…but a tiny amount," the Saurian replies, but Pearl yells out, "You're lying!"

"Am I wrong? Maybe, but I'm never wrong," Wraith chuckled and Louran joined in.

"Never mind that; the hour is up, maybe he wants you—" "Louran!" someone shouted and they saw the Ducks and Subria step forward from the blackness.

"We have the book, now hand over Pearl!" Wildwing demanded, showing the fake book that Nosedive and the 'Create' made.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Louran asked, taking Pearl by the neck, "That could be a forgery, show me the pages!"

Wildwing felt stuck; Louran had figured out the plan and was now threatening to take Pearl's life.

He threw the fake aside and took the real book from Subria and featured the pages within.

"Very good and wise of you; now give me the book and I'll hand your princess over to you," Louran said, but Pearl was shaking her head.

"Don't do it Wildwing! Never give the book to him!" the princess cried out.

"Wraith, why don't you teach these Ducks a lesson?" Louran asked his comrade.

"It will be my pleasure," the Saurian wizard said.

Wraith used his staff to summon a wall of fire that surrounded the Ducks and himself.

"I've been waiting for a long time for this," the Saurian grimly laughed.

"Ducks, summon the spells under your name, they'll assist you," Subria commanded.

The Ducks did what the African princess said and they summoned the spells under their names.

Grin with the Power; Duke with the Mirror; Mallory with the Sword; Tanya with the Wood; Nosedive with the Create; Canard with the Earth; and Wildwing summoned the Shield.

Wraith threw balls of fire at the Ducks, but the Shield protected them from harm, but it didn't last for long.

Tanya says to the Wood, "Encage this loon!" and the spell obeyed.

"What the…?" the Saurian cried out when the roots of Wood enclosed him like a cage.

However, Wraith used his staff to summon a spell that burned Wood and the spell retreated.

"Earth, time to get messy!" Canard commanded and the Earth hailed down on the elder wizard, getting covered in cold soil.

Wraith than summoned a wall of water that washed away the Earth.

"I think we should take it up a notch," Nosedive grinned and whispered something to the Create.

Then, multitudes of the team appeared, but the only flaw was the spiral eyes.

"Cool idea, but creepy," Duke said and they hid in the darkness.

Wraith brushed away some soil and noticed the false Ducks.

"Time for you to perish!" he shouted and hurled a dark spell at them and they vanished.

Then, another set of multitudes appeared and Wraith became confused.

Duke then turned to the Mirror, "Let's give this creep a scare of his life," he whispered and she grinned.

"What is going on?!" Wraith cried out and just then, the false Ducks vanished.

The Saurian wizard than noticed another one of him and it stared at him with fiery red eyes.

Wraith gave a cry that sounded less humane and he wanted to run.

"What are you doing?!" Louran shouted at his comrade.

"I can't take it anymore!" the Saurian wizard cried out.

Louran stared hard at Wraith and a grin formed on his face.

"Are you saying you give up? Well, in that case…" he said and waved his staff.

Grin then felt something was wrong with Power as it seemed the spell was being controlled.

"Fight it, little friend! Fight it!" the giant Duck commanded, but it was too late.

The Power slammed her fists down hard on the ground and the force caused the ground underneath Wraith to throw him up into the air.

The Saurian landed hard and he stared at Louran, "Stop it! I thought you were a comrade!"

The dark wizard gave a grim laugh and replies, "You know, I don't get along with other people, or in this case, Saurians.

"I had actually thought about getting rid of you myself, but it would be more fun for the Ducks to kill you instead," Louran replied and gave another wave of his staff.

Just then, Mallory's hand jerked up as the Sword was lifted high.

"Oh no! Mallory stop!" Subria cried out and the Ducks held onto their comrade as she struggled to hold back the Sword.

The spell raised itself high and Mallory shut her eyes as it made contact with Wraith.

She hurled herself backwards and fell into Nosedive's arms, "I didn't…I couldn't control it!" she cried.

"It's not your fault, Mal," the young mallard said to her.

The Sword and the other spells retreated back into the book as the body of Wraith withered away like ash.

"Now, with him out of the way, it's time to talk, you and me, Wildwing," Louran said and the walls of fire burned brighter, separating the leader from his teammates.

The dark wizard was still holding the princess tight in his grip as he exchanged glances at Wildwing.

He noticed that the Duck had both the real and fake copies.

"Now Wildwing, we all know what will happen if you give me the fake book," Louran said, his hand tightening around Pearl's neck.

"Wildwing, don't give him the book!" the princess cried out.

"You have a choice; give me the book and I'll hand over your princess, but if you don't, I'm going to do something rotten to her," Louran said, threateningly.

Wildwing took a deep breath and he set his mind on something.

Just then, the leader threw one copy aside and threw the other at Louran, it smacked him in the face and he lost his grip on the princess.

She dashed into a run and hurled her arms around Wildwing, "It's the fake," he whispered and he felt her relaxed.

Then, the walls of fire disappeared and the team rejoined with their leader.

Louran gave a cry of anger and then, he raised his staff and the sky grew black.

"It's time that I show you what I vision the world in my eyes!" the dark wizard shouted as the wind picked up.

"Time, take us to Avalon in the past!" he commanded and the Ducks and the two princesses were lifted off their feet. They entered into a spiral hole and they twirled wildly in the air.

Pearl noticed the book and she grabbed it as Wildwing grabbed the cuff of her blouse.

Then, they landed hard on the ground and they heard Louran laughing, but he was nowhere in sight.

The Ducks and the two princesses looked around; the landscape was unfamiliar to them.

There were dead trees and the sky was gray with gloom, "Man, what a depressing place," Nosedive said.

Pearl, however, was staring out on the horizon with a look of horror and everyone turned in her direction.

"Ducks," Subria said to them, her face was white, "We're in Avalon."

They stared at what appeared to be a castle, but the surrounding area had houses that were on fire and the smoke filled the sky. The two princesses and the Ducks stared at the landscape, not saying a word, and everything goes black.


	26. Episode 26

Episode 26: The Truth Hurts

The Ducks and the two princesses stared at the horrific landscape.

Dead trees were crumbling to the ground, fires were burning along the path that lead to the castle, and the sky was gray from the smoke.

"We can set this right, we got the—" Pearl stopped speaking when she opened the book.

She and the others were shocked to discover that it was actually the fake copy.

"I don't understand; Wildwing, you said you threw the fake to Louran?" the princess asked, but she noticed that he had a look of dread on his face. Then, the realization came quickly to Pearl, "Wildwing, what have you done?" she asked.

He stared at her and replies, "I did it to save your life; there was no other option."

"You tricked me?!" the princess said, anger was rising in her voice.

"I had to, listen, you don't understand," he said, but it was no use.

"No, I understand plenty, you traitor!" Pearl replied, angrily and threw the fake book at his face.

"Pearl, please—" "You are a RAT! With feathers! And I don't need any of you!" the princess cried out and faced the path to the castle.

"I can do this myself!" she said, but Wildwing grabbed her by the arm.

"Pearl, it's too dangerous! You'll be killed!" he replied, but Pearl shook her head.

"I don't care! I'm going to get back the book!" she angrily shouted, pushing him aside, but he still held onto her.

"I care! Don't do this!" the mallard continued to cry out.

"Get off me! I'm going to set things right!" Pearl bellowed out.

Then, she pulled off the mask and used her other arm to punch Wildwing in the beak, hard. The leader fell backward and the others gave out gasps of shock, but Pearl had dashed off.

"Don't let her get away!" Wildwing ordered and they rushed after her.

The princess, however, knew her way around Avalon, even with it in disarray and she went off to hide, clutching the mask in her hand.

"Pearl! Pearl, please! Come back!" Subria called after her.

The princess found her secret place; a blacksmith shop that had a secret underground room and she hurried inside and waited and listened.

"Pearl! Pearl, where are you?!" Wildwing called out, but he knew that she was nowhere in sight.

"Wing, it's no use, we know nothing of this place," Canard said, but his friend pushed aside.

"Are you saying that we should give up?! I'm in charge and we have to find her!" Wildwing demanded, but Canard placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wing, you need to relax, besides you should get your beak looked at, she got you real good," he said, pointing to Wildwing's beak; blood was slowly streaming out of his nostrils.

"I don't care, you have no idea how…" the leader stopped speaking and Canard stared at him.

Wildwing struggled to hold back the tears and his friend realized what he was talking about.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Canard asked, "And you did throw away the book like it was trash, just to save her life?"

"I couldn't let Louran kill her and I had to trick her," Wildwing replied, just as the others had arrived.

"We can't find her anywhere; if she hadn't stolen your mask, you would've traced her steps," Nosedive informed his brother.

"I'm such an idiot, I should've followed close behind," Subria said and the tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't go beating yourself so hard, we'll find her, I promise," Duke said, comforting her.

Below the blacksmith shop, Pearl was in a rage; she was angry at the Ducks, but mostly towards Wildwing for tricking her, and she was angry at the world.

She looked at the mask and says, "This is all your fault, Wildwing! I hate you!"

She raised the mask high above a rock, she planned on destroying it, but she couldn't do it and she held it to her chest.

"He really did it to save my life," Pearl said to herself and decided to leave her hiding spot.

Just as she got out of the underground room, she looked at the face of her hated enemy.

"Welcome home, princess," Louran said with an evil grin on his face.

Just then, her shadow grabbed her by her wrists and she knew it was the 'Shadow' page.

Then, out of the blackness, she saw the spells, but they had black hues around their bodies, and she knew that Louran transformed them into dark entities.

"What did you do to them?!" Pearl demanded.

"Something I wanted to do for a long time; them becoming my assistants in dominating this world, spreading fear and mayhem, and the pathetic peasants begging at my feet," Louran said, featuring the spell book; its colorful cover had changed to black.

"However, I will be needing you in the ceremony," he added.

"What ceremony?" Pearl asked, her fear was rising inside.

"Your demise and the demise of your friends," the wizard grimly laughed.

Pearl took a deep breath and gave out the loudest scream that anyone can hear for miles.

The Ducks and Subria had heard it, "It came from over there!" the African princess replied and they followed her.

Louran silenced Pearl with his hand, "Scream all you want, but your friends will be out of your reach," he said as the Shadow enveloped her and she vanished.

"Pearl! Pearl!" the Ducks and Subria cried out, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Well, well, well; Mighty Ducks, welcome to Avalon, my Avalon," Louran said from atop a building.

"Where's Pearl?!" Wildwing shouted, holding up his blaster.

"Violence gets you nowhere," the dark wizard replied.

"You're one to talk, old man," Nosedive taunted him.

"As for your princess, I'm going to keep my word in what I planned to do to her and all of you," Louran answered, featuring a grim smile and held up the mask.

"However, if you can find her within three hours, I'll spare her, but I can assure you, you'll never find her and me!" he added and threw the mask at Wildwing and he vanished, his laughter echoed.

"That…that…monster!" Subria shouted, tears spilling from her eyes.

Duke took her into his arms, "You bet you're right, when I get my hands on him, I'm going to tare him to shreds," he said to her.

"Shhh! Guys, did you hear that?!" Tanya warned and they listened.

Just then, a large creature raised its hind legs above them and more swarmed in.

Then, humans in ancient clothing appeared from the shadows, holding up bows and arrows and anything else they could use as weapons.

"Whoa! Here's the cavalry!" Mallory exclaimed, pulling out her puck blaster.

"Don't shoot them! They must be Pearl's people!" Wildwing commanded.

"Who are you?" a female voice asked and a woman on top a palomino horse appeared.

"Queen Gwenever!" Subria exclaimed and she showed herself to the woman.

"Subria? Is that you?" the queen asked, stepping down from her horse.

"Milady, yes it's me, listen, Prydwen is in danger, Louran has taken her," the African princess explained.

Gwenever nearly collapsed, but grabbed onto her horse's mane, "How could this happen?" she asked.

"It was my fault, I did something stupid, and she ran away," Wildwing said and Gwenever looked at him and the other Ducks.

"What did you do that made her run away?" the queen asked.

"I tricked her into believing that I gave a fake copy of the spell book to Louran, but I gave him the real one to save her life," Wildwing explained and all of the humans stared at him.

"Louran has the real Book of Avalon?" one man asked.

"You sentenced all of us to death!" another cried out and everyone exploded in anger at Wildwing.

"Quiet!" a powerful man's voice echoed throughout and they hushed. Then, a man dressed in ragged robes stepped forward and Subria kneeled before him.

"Your Majesty, I see that Louran failed to kill you," she said to him and the Ducks bowed to him.

"You there," the king pointed to Wildwing and he lifted his head up.

"You said you gave the book to Louran in order to save Prydwen's life?" he asked and the mallard nodded.

"But Louran has her, I believe he intends to kill her," Wildwing explained.

"My queen, I believe it's time," the king said to his wife and she nodded.

Subria's face whitened, "My lord, you don't mean…"

"No Subria, there is a way of saving Avalon and Prydwen, but only the pure of heart can enter there," Queen Gwenever said.

"Okay, can someone explain to me what do we need to do?" Nosedive asked, but Mallory elbowed him.

"Are you familiar with King Arthur?" the queen asked the Ducks.

"A little, but we always thought he existed in myth," Tanya answered.

"I can assure you, he was real, and so is his sword, Excalibur. There is a saying that one pure of heart can take Excalibur from Arthur's tomb and use it to slay the darkness and bring the light back to Avalon," Gwenever explained to them.

"My wife will lead you to Arthur's tomb, but once you're there, some of you might experience a painful sensation within your body, meaning you can't enter, but only one of you might be able to take Excalibur," the king said to them as he hoisted the queen back onto her horse.

Then the king walked up to Wildwing, "I'm putting my trust in you to save my daughter, please don't fail," he sounded like he was pleading.

"I won't," Wildwing assured to the king, bowing to him.

Queen Gwenever sent her horse into a walk and the Ducks and Subria followed behind her.

()()()()()()()

Somewhere under the earth, Pearl awoke to find herself chained to a boulder, and she was dressed in one of her princess dresses.

"I thought I spruce you up for the occasion," Louran said, circling around her.

"Let me go, you creep!" Pearl demanded, but then, she saw the 'Silent' move her finger and the princess felt her lips tighten.

"I had a talk with your friends and I must say, they were pretty angry," Louran replied and explains, "I gave them three hours to find you, but honestly, I think they never will, considering that I will terminate you in an hour."

Pearl made a muffling noise, but Louran gave a grin, "What's that? I'm being unreasonable? Well, my dear, I love to be unreasonable," he said and grimly laughed.

'_Please Wildwing, you have to hurry,' _the princess prayed and succumbed to sleep once again.

()()()()()()

A few miles away from Avalon, Queen Gwenever lead the Ducks to the base of a rocky hill.

"King Arthur's tomb is just beyond those trees, but this is far as I dare go," she said, "Remember, if you start feeling a painful sensation within your body, don't go any further."

"All right, Ducks follow me, Subria, stay here with the queen," Wildwing ordered and the Ducks followed their leader. They came upon a rocky cliff and they slowly walked on.

Just then, Nosedive and Grin gave grunts, "Man, my head hurts," the young mallard said.

"My senses are going crazy," the giant duck replied.

"Don't go any further, go back," Wildwing ordered and they nodded.

"Be careful bro," Nosedive said, as the leader, Canard, Duke, Mallory, and Tanya went on.

A few steps later, Tanya fell to her knees, "Ah Drake, what a migraine I have!" she said.

"Head back, Tanya, we'll be all right," Duke replied and she went back.

At that moment, Mallory pressed her hands to her ears, "Ouch! I have a loud ringing! My head is going to explode!"

"Come on sister, you could use some water," Tanya said, taking the black belt soldier away.

"Let's hurry Wing," Canard said and they went off.

A little further up the path, Duke stopped and knelled over, "Wow, I never had stomach aces this bad before!" the ex-con exclaimed.

"Can you walk back?" Wildwing asked and Duke nodded.

"Keep going you two," he commanded and the two remaining Ducks hurried off.

Then, out of the mist, they saw a stone arch that looked like it was leading them to a hole in the hill.

"Ah!" Canard cried out, his hands cupped around his head.

"Canard, are you okay?" Wildwing asked, but his friend pushed him away.

"You go, you have to be the one," Canard demanded and Wildwing hurried passed the arch.

Inside the open cave was lit torches and dead flowers lined the walls and in the middle was a sarcophagus.

Wildwing quietly walked up to it, the outline of a man wearing a crown laid upon it. He pushed the stone lid off slowly and he was staring at the mummified remains of the great king.

"King Arthur," Wildwing whispered and kneeled at the tomb.

"I may be talking to a dead king, but I hope you can hear me," he said to it.

"I did something awful to your descendent, Princess Prydwen, and I need Excalibur's help. There's a great evil over this land and it's really my fault, but I just couldn't let Louran kill her. She…she means so much to me," the mallard explained.

Just then, a bright light hovered over the corpse and it took shape. A blade appeared, followed the hilt that was made of bronze, it was Excalibur! Wildwing held out his hand and the sword moved over to him and he took it.

"Thank you, I'll never forget this," the leader replied and he hurried out of the tomb.

()()()()()()()

Back at the clearing, the Ducks, the queen, and Subria waited for Wildwing's return.

"Do you really think a sword will be able to defeat Louran?" Mallory asked Gwenever.

"Excalibur is the mightiest of all swords, but it is only a tool, one must put his faith in it," the queen replied.

Then, a bright light appeared before them and the mist parted, revealing Wildwing, holding Excalibur.

"Holy mother of Ducks!" Duke exclaimed as everyone stared at him.

"What's everyone looking at? We got to go!" Wildwing ordered and they snapped out of the trance.

"Can you keep up? I think I know where Louran is holding my daughter captive," Gwenever said, getting back on her horse and it went into a gallop.

The Ducks dashed into a run, following the queen and she lead them far from the hill side.


	27. Episode 27

Episode 27: True Magic

Queen Gwenever stopped her horse in front of a cave and she pointed at the darkness. "I wish I could go and fight that heathen, but I have no fight left in me," the queen said to the Ducks, "Please, save Avalon, save my daughter."

The Ducks and Subria nodded and they went inside the dark cave. Tanya lit up a flashlight and they crept over boulders and leapt passed streams of water, not wanting to make a sound.

"The time is almost upon us!" the voice of Louran echoed throughout the cave.

"Tanya, shut off the light. Team, don't make a sound," Wildwing ordered and they crawled on their stomachs to the source.

"Very soon, I'll have this world at my knees!" the dark wizard shouted and laughed.

"You will not get away with this! The Ducks will come and destroy you!" Pearl replied and Wildwing gave a sigh of relief; his beloved was still alive, but for how long?

"Oh don't make me laugh, princess! Your friends are probably long gone by now," Louran said with a grin.

The Ducks and Subria peered over a boulder and saw Louran circling Pearl, who was chained to a boulder.

"Pearl," Wildwing whispered as he held Excalibur tight in his hand.

"Not yet, bud," Canard replied, holding the leader back.

"Now, let's begin," Louran said and he raised his staff. The wind picked up and a fiery spiral appeared in midair and then, a set of steel doors appeared.

"Now I understand," Subria said to the others, "Louran is planning to send Pearl to the underworld, but he will also release the eternal darkness from there."

"I'm not going to let that happen," Wildwing replied and he quickly jumped out of his hiding spot. He quietly crept up to the boulder holding Pearl and she saw him; she smiled, but didn't make a sound.

"I did say that I will make you pay for what your grandfather did to me," Louran said, not turning to Pearl.

Wildwing raised Excalibur and the sword cut the chains, freeing the princess. "But what if I add Wildwing to the mix!" Louran shouted, turning around and launched a dark spell at the mallard. The two jumped out of the way and the others joined in the fight.

Wildwing stood up in stance mode and Louran was surprised to see Excalibur in the mallard's hands.

"So, King Arthur offered you his sword? And I thought he was too dead to do anything!" Louran exclaimed and the dark spells attacked.

"Wait, little friend!" Grin cried out to the 'Power', "Remember who you really are!" Then, the 'Power' punched the giant Duck in the stomach and Grin keeled over in pain.

"It's no use, Grin, Louran has filled them with his dark magic, they work for him now," Pearl informed. The spells, who had dark-colored hues surrounding them, faced their masters, but they were ready to fight.

"I hate to hurt you, but I got to do what I got to do," Tanya said to the 'Wood' and 'Rain'.

The Ducks and the two princesses fought against the spells while Wildwing dueled with Louran. Just then, the mallard pushed the dark wizard to the ground, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Wildwing said and raised Excalibur above Louran.

"I don't think so," the dark wizard replied and something flashed from his staff and into the mallard's eyes. Wildwing gave a shout of surprise, taking his mask off, and gently rubbed his eyelids and opened them.

What he saw amazed and shocked him at the same time; there were Duck humanoids and they were celebrating.

"Long live the Mighty Ducks!" they shouted and held up their hockey sticks. Wildwing realized he was home on Puckworld; but this made no sense, wasn't he on Earth, fighting against Louran?

Then, he spotted a woman with a pigtail and he rushed toward her. "Pearl?" he asked, but was disappointed when it really was a female Duck.

"Does this please you?" Louran asked once he came into view.

"This is one of your tricks, where's Pearl?" Wildwing demanded, but the dark wizard gave a sniff.

"Why even bother about her? Isn't this what you wanted?" Louran asked and pointed to something behind Wildwing. The mallard turned to see large statues of him and his team, engraved in bronze.

"Don't you want to come home and be hailed as a hero? You will be immortalized in books, pictures, statues, everything! You will be loved by these people and they will tend to your every need," Louran said and a black fog appeared.

It showed Avalon in its current state, with the people being forced into slavery and being ruled under the darkness.

"I can change Avalon into what I envision it to be," Louran continued, "But I can send you back home, along with your friends and your brother. I can also send the Saurian race into the deepest, darkest pits of the universe, so you won't hear from them ever again."

The fog swirled around and it featured Pearl, smiling as if she is happy.

"Forget about the princess, she can live the life she wants, but perhaps a life without you," Louran said and the fog featured Pearl with a man Wildwing had never seen before. "That's right, she never loved you," Louran added.

"But…I thought…" Wildwing was at loss for words.

"You don't need to suffer anymore, just say the word, and I'll make it happen," the dark wizard said to the mallard.

"Wildwing!" a woman's cry entered the mallard's mind.

Then, Pearl's face changed to that of fear and she cries out, "Wildwing, it's a trick! Louran will kill us all! And I have something to say!" Pearl cried out and adds more, "I love you, Wildwing! I can't imagine a life without having you! I love you! I'll say those words until the day I die!"

Wildwing snapped out of the trance and he knew what to do. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" the mallard asked. Louran was surprised and Wildwing turns to face him.

"Pearl sang a song one time and she used it to profess that she loved me…no, she loves me! And I refuse to let you take her happiness away, even if it means taking away something me and my team worked hard for, but I will not let you take her away!" Wildwing exclaimed and the illusion began to die.

"I also have something to say," the mallard added and looked for Pearl. Her face stared at him with realization and listened to him.

"I love you, Pearl. I fell in love with you on the night we captured the first spell and I should've told you ever since, but I will keep saying it until I die. I love you, Pearl," Wildwing said to her. The princess' eyes were filled with tears and she ran into his arms.

"FINE!" Louran shouted and he raised his staff, "The two of you can die together!"

Wildwing held Pearl tight with one arm and held up Excalibur with the other as Louran hurled a strong dark energy at them. Just then, a flash of light appeared in front of the spell, protecting them from harm.

"The 'Shield'," Pearl replied as the spell featured itself.

"What?! How is this possible?!" the dark wizard exclaimed. Then, one by one, the darkness surrounding the spells were extinguished and the color returned to their faces. Louran took a step back as the Ducks and the two princesses stared back at him, coldly.

"You have a choice to make, either surrender or fight," Pearl said to the dark wizard.

Then, a grin formed on Louran's face, "I still have one trick up my sleeve," he grimly replied.

Suddenly, the steel doors opened and Subria cries out, "Get behind something!" They hurried behind the boulders as the wind was sucked in through the door.

Pearl held onto a rock, but then spotted Louran, hovering over her and he hurled a dark spell at her. The rock broke to pieces and Pearl was getting sucked into the underworld.

"PEARL!" Wildwing screamed and slid down, grabbing her by her arms.

"We have to shut the doors! It's our only chance!" Subria commanded to the others.

Duke than shot a lasso around Wildwing's foot and tied it around a boulder, "Hang in there, comrade!" Duke shouted to his leader.

"Pearl, can you climb up to the lasso?!" the mallard asked the princess.

"I'll try!" she called back and with all the strength she had, she began to climb over Wildwing.

Louran, still hovering over them, gave a shout, "Try as you might, but you can't escape!"

Then, out of the shadows, a figure took the spell book, as it had returned to its normal state. The woman opened to a page and shouts out something.

Just then, Louran was hit from behind and he fell down and was sucked in through the door. However, he was able to catch hold of Pearl's leg and he struggled to hold on.

"Pearl, hang on! I'm going to pull you in!" Wildwing shouted and began to pull his body back through the door.

"Ducks!" a woman's voice called out. Gwenever stepped out from behind the boulders and shouts out, "Push the doors shut! Hurry!"

The Ducks pushed hard on the doors, but they wouldn't budge, not even Grin could push them. Then, the spells entered out of the spell book and joined in. The doors began to move and Wildwing hurried to pull Pearl out of the way, but Louran still held onto her leg.

"I'm not going back! I refuse to go back!" the dark wizard shouted.

Then, Pearl pulled one leg back and cries out, "I've wanted to do this for a long time!" With whatever strength she had left, she delivered a hard kick at Louran's throat. He gagged for breath, but that was a mistake as he let go of the princess' leg and he was sucked back to the underworld.

Wildwing pulled hard and just as the doors were about to shut, Pearl had made it through and the wind stopped.

The Ducks and Subria gave gasps of surprise and looked around. They spotted Wildwing and Pearl, who was holding on to the mallard's neck.

"Pearl? Pearl, are you okay?" Wildwing asked, but the princess didn't say a word.

He gently shook her, but she still didn't move, "Pearl, Pearl, c'mon say something," the mallard said.

"Say you love me and I'll be okay," the princess whispered.

Wildwing gave a chuckle, hugs her tight, and replies, "I love you, Pearl, and I'll keep saying it till I die."

Pearl gave a smile and leaned her head back and then, gave a gentle kiss to Wildwing's beak. He returned it with a full kiss and Nosedive gave a shout, "All right! It's about time!" The two looked at him and Canard shut the young mallard's beak.

Just then, a bright light appeared above Pearl and Wildwing and slowly descended down to them. It stopped in between the two lovers and they placed their hands on it and the light died down.

"The 'Hope'," Wildwing read the spell page.

"Yes, it's a very powerful spell; it restores the light back in the other spells if they fall under darkness. You must've had it all this time," Pearl explained and gave him another kiss.

Gwenever came down from her hiding spot and Pearl looked at her mother and then ran into her arms.

()()()()()()()

The Ducks and the three royal women exited out of the cave and were shocked to see the surrounding landscape. Grey clouds still lingered over Avalon; fires were still burning especially at the village surrounding the castle and the vegetation simply looked dead.

"You said that the 'Hope' restores light back to the spells, can it also restore Avalon to its former self?" Tanya asked Pearl.

"I'm not sure, but we should give it try," the princess said and opened the book.

"'Hope', please return the light back to this place," she commanded, but nothing happened. She said it, again, but still nothing happened.

"Let us all say it at the same time," Wildwing said, taking Pearl's hands.

The Ducks and Subria formed a circle around the two and they all say, "'Hope', please return the light back to this place." Just then, the book began to fill with light and the 'Hope' spell featured itself as a pretty young girl with bright yellow hair with a crown of wings and a heart-shaped pendent.

The spell then flew high above the sky and bright spheres of light began to fall upon the land. Then suddenly, the grass became green, the fires extinguished themselves, and the grey clouds began to disappear. The sun's rays descended down upon the landscape and the Ducks and the three royal women watched in delight.

()()()()()()()

Awhile later, at the remains of the castle, the Ducks were given a hero's welcome and they were given full honors as saviors of Avalon. "Avalon will honor your names forever," the king said to them, "And I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter."

Then, Gwenever gave the spell book to Pearl and featured the 'Time' and 'Fire', they had been restored to their original state. "There are plenty of empty pages, does that mean there's more spells to capture?" Wildwing asked the queen.

"Yes, Prydwen's mission is not yet complete, and please," Gwenever said to the leader, "Make it your mission to protect her; I sense that there's another evil somewhere that threatens her mission."

"You can count on us," Nosedive said, but Canard nudged him.

Subria stood forward, "Your Majesties, I wish to remain by the princess' side and help her with her mission," she said and both the king and queen nod.

"C'mon guys, we better get home to Anaheim," Mallory informed and Gwenever lead them outside to the courtyard.

"But what about the castle and the village? You will be defenseless," Pearl reminded her mother.

"We can re-build, a much better kingdom," her father said and she smiled. Pearl gave a crusty to her parents, but then, she hugged both of them, and they held her tight. "Be brave, our little princess," the king said to his daughter.

The natives stood back as the Ducks and the two princesses made a circle and Pearl opened to the 'Time' spell. "'Time', take us home to present-day Anaheim," the princess commanded. The 'Time' featured itself and he turned his hourglass and the sand began to drop.

Then, a strange glow surrounded the group and they saw that the landscape was changing at a fast pace. They were lifted off the ground and it appeared that they were sucked into a twister.

After a few minutes, they began to slow down and they descended to the ground. The 'Time's' hourglass ran out of sand and he retreated back into the book.

The Ducks looked around and saw that they were at the mall and the sun was beginning to set. "Wow, what a trip," Nosedive replied and Tanya kneeled to the ground.

"Home sweet home!" she exclaimed and kissed the ground.

"Not much has changed, but what day is it?" Canard asked.

Subria found a newspaper and gave a gasp of surprise, "Do you have a game on the night of the 21st?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Duke replied in return and she showed the paper's date.

"Oh crud! We're going to be late!" Nosedive exclaimed, but Wildwing held up a hand.

"Relax everyone, the point is we made it home," he said to them and they gave a sigh.

"Oh no, I'm not going to let you ruin your reputation of not being late to a game!" Pearl demanded and began to tug on Wildwing's arm.

Then, they heard a honking of a car and they saw Phil in his blue Mustang. "Boobies, where were you?! You have a game to attend to!" he shouted, angrily.

"Well, it's a long story, but can you do us a favor?" Subria asked and Phil gave a look, but nodded.

()()()()()()

The Ducks made it to their hockey match against the St. Louis Blues and they introduce their newest member, Canard Thunderbeak to the world. It proved to be a challenging game as the teams had scored 5-4, the Ducks leading and five minutes remained.

"If the Blues score, they'll go into overtime," Subria said and shouts to Duke, "You can do it, Duke! Don't let them score!"

The ex-con listened and was able to steal the puck from the Blues' player, only to be thwarted by another.

Canard took the puck and skated as fast as he could to the Blues' goalie net, but suddenly, he was hit hard by another Blues player. The referee whistled, calling the attack foul, but he allowed the Blues' to take the puck.

"What?! Are you blind?! He attacked one of my players!" Phil shouted, angrily.

The Blues' winger skated back towards the Ducks' goalie net and Pearl watched, waiting to see if Wildwing would be attacked, too. The leader's heart pounded so hard that he felt it against his chest.

"Don't give up, Wildwing!" Pearl called out, "You can do it!"

The words echoed in his mind and he shut his eyes and he remembered his profession of love to Pearl. Just as the Blues' player took a swing, Wildwing sprang into action and caught the flying puck before it went into the net!

The timer buzzed and the announcer shouts, "THE DUCKS WIN!"

The Ducks gave all around high-fives, shouting out, "DUCKS ROCK!" and the crowd gave a loud applause.

Awhile later in the Ducks' locker room, the team was celebrating, but they realized that their leader was missing.

"Dive, have you seen your brother?" Tanya asked, but the young mallard shook his head.

Then, Phil appeared, "You didn't hear this from me, but he took Pearl out to the beach," he said and everyone stared at him.

"So, he's going to do it after all," Duke replied.

"Should we go and watch?" Nosedive asked and they thought about it. In a split-second, they all rushed to the Migrator and headed towards the beach.

The moon was high above the ocean, making it look like it was on fire. On the sandy beach, Pearl and Wildwing walked along and watched the waves.

They stopped; Wildwing looked around to see if anyone was watching, and says, "I hate it when you have that 'someone's watching you' feeling."

"Or you could be nervous, are you nervous?" Pearl asked and the mallard nodded. They heard the Migrator stopped and Wildwing slapped his face with a hand.

"Ignore them, just say what you want to say," the princess encouraged him.

He took a deep breath and begins, "Pearl, when I first saw you, I said to the others that you were cute, but I saw more of you for the past two months. You are beautiful, you are kind, and you are so important to me that I cannot see myself having a life without you."

The others peered over a stone wall and watched as Wildwing pulled out a single red rose to Pearl. "Look closely," he said and Pearl saw a silver spiral brand ring in the middle of the petals.

"Pearl, this may sound weird, but do you think we will get married in the future?" Wildwing asked her and her face lit up.

"What did he say?" Nosedive asked.

"It sounds like he's proposing marriage," Tanya whispered back and everyone gave looks of shock and surprise.

Pearl formed a smile on her face and nodded to Wildwing. "Does it sound weird?" he asked her, again.

"A little, but I love you no matter what species you are," Pearl replied, taking the ring band and slipped it on her finger.

Then, Wildwing threw his arms around and says, "Pearl, I love you!"

Some of the Ducks couldn't hold in the tears and they began to bawl their eyes out. "Men," Mallory said in an annoyed tone.

Wildwing looked up at the boardwalk to see his team, watching them, but Pearl turned his head around and kissed and the moon made a silhouette above them and the two watched the waves together, eager to start a new life.

* * *

**End of Season 2…Stay tuned for Season 3! Please leave reviews!**


End file.
